Shinobi turned Goddess
by Kibou32
Summary: What if Naruto has been a girl in hiding all her life? Warning: This fic contains sex. If discontent that it doesn't contain another warning inside... check the fiction rating. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi.

Warnings: This story has sex between a minor and an adult. For further information read Author's Notes.

Author's Notes: Here are a few things I've gathered from the reviews I've been getting:

As far as I'm concerned: relationships between a minor and a grown-up are gross! _In _the real world! In Naruto: it is easy to have such a thing happening between a 13 year old Fem Naruto and a 28 year old Kakashi. Why? Shinobi have high mortality rates, so it was told like this from the Sandaime's point of view once I think… once they become genins, they are treated as adults; even though they are only teenagers. Even more so… I think Naruto graduates at twelve; so by the time this story takes place… she's actually a teenager but is in fact considered as an adult shinobi. So here I can politely say that it is perfectly normal for a grown guy to take up with a younger woman – this also happens in real life – and not be considered a pedophile.

**:-:**

**Prologue**

**:-:**

**It **began at night, though the others didn't notice it at first, but their sensei did. Kakashi set about to make camp when he noticed it was too quiet for it to be his team. Usually one or all of them would be making sounds, either by complaining or by fighting; the former for Sakura or Naruto and the latter for Naruto and Sasuke. He began to notice something even stranger… Naruto was silent. He was being so quiet and still that Sasuke hadn't said a thing to the other boy – Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was a bit concerned for this strange behavior pattern in the other boy. To this he didn't know if he should be suspicious or not.

The next morning, he found that Naruto was sweating profusely and his astonishingly blue eyes were glazed as if he were ill. To this, he was a bit confused as he had seen his wounds heal faster than a regular person's, but now he's wondering if its only to wounds and not illnesses?

"Sasuke" "Sakura" – he addressed them both whilst unknowingly giving Naruto time to drift off some more. He told them to go on ahead after they had finished gathering up camp. He said he would stay with Naruto and that they'd catch up with them. He never did mention to them his suspicions about Naruto being ill or not knowing that Sakura wouldn't really care and make this worst than it already were whilst Sasuke… he actually didn't know what Sasuke would do in that context.

Whilst they were jumping from tree to tree after the other two had moved on leaving him alone with his other student, Naruto began to lag behind; Kakashi was focused on how Naruto seemed oblivious to the fact that both of his other two teammates were gone. He steered Naruto towards the ground trying to shorten the blow so to speak, when just as Naruto was about to jump to another tree branch, he slip and fell. It was a no brainier that if he fell he could get hurt, so he dove in to get him and only released his pent – up tension when they were both safely on the ground. After the initial panic had faded, a new one set in when he noticed his young student had a fever. How utterly unpredictable. He sighed.

:-:

By the time he had once again set-up camp, he set-out to undress the boy to get him comfortable and found a big surprise… Naruto was no regular boy… – pun intended – Naruto was a girl. As such he noticed that the henge Naruto had used to disguise her gender dispelled completely leaving Kakashi shocked to see a very voluptuous thirteen year old girl. As he had taken Naruto's jacket and t-shirt, he had a clear view of Naruto's goods—ah, breasts… if his memory served well from previous encounters with the female kind… they looked like they could be a C-cup… and for her small frame.. they were big and so so beautiful. He sighed. His hands itched to touch those succulent breasts with their succulent tipped dark rose nipples. He groaned pitifully feeling an ache suddenly formed underneath his pants. She had shifted innocently, moaning and writhing wantonly on her laid out futon leaving him with the beginning coils of lust. A lust he had never felt before. He had long since past puberty and had been not wanting a fuck for a good while, but with the way she had moved, with the way she had just innocently thrust her upper body to him; as if offering herself to him… and he found himself wanting to tease those delicious looking dark pink nipples with his tongue… here he gritted his teeth and turned away from temptation.

Forming the seals to summon one of his dogs: Pakkun, he told him – whilst turning his back on the lovely picture of innocent persuasion – to run to the village and get the Hokage here to check this new development not knowing that this might already be old news to her. Once he were gone, he gathered his wits and finished the task of undressing Naruto down to her small – here he gulped as he realized that he was _this_ close to her sexy sex – soft orange bikini panties. He stopped when he felt with his own hands the loveliness of her legs, despite the fact that she wasn't as tall as other girls; they were sinewy silky and long. He noticed clinically that she shouldn't feel this warm or be so sweaty as yes it was cool and not hot as in a summer night. He didn't understand his feelings: he felt so horny!! His cheeks were suffused with blood – oh Kami! He was blushing!!! – whereas the lust had not left him but returned with a vengeance. He ached to be inside her. And he didn't know why!! Well the problem lay that he _knew _why, it was just that he was sure that he had more control than that.

So he waited for the Hokage's arrival with relish whilst he took care of sitting from across her laid out futon resting his back to a tree. It wasn't until the next day at seven hundred hours that he – touching her forehead with a somewhat cool hand – noticed her fever had receded. Two hours later, Naruto woke up as if nothing were wrong… she stretched up her arms and shivered a bit. He could see the goosebumps in both of her arms because he wasn't that far away from her.

By feeling the cool air on her heated skin, she acknowledged that she was nude from the waist up. As she usually was under the influence of the 'boy' henge, she didn't care to protect her body from being seen by others, but when she opened her blue eyes and saw how her sensei was looking at her so intensely… she noticed how her torso had pushed her breasts out to him as if in offering… an unconscious and sensual way of enticing him to reach out and touch her… she blushed heavily acknowledging that he could see through the henge!! How utterly embarrassing!! Immediately, she covered her boobs by crossing her arms over them and looked away.

"You lied to me Naruto. Doushite?" – she heard him say in a hard as steel voice not noticing that by this time he had moved forward and was kneeling right beside her sleeping bag.

"Watashi… ano…" – here she stopped because even though she couldn't see his eye, she was scared of him.

"Doushite?" – he asked again, his face not betraying his emotions, but his voice; his tone of voice told another story altogether.

"I had no choice sensei. It was an S-Class secret that only a total of seven people know. I couldn't disobey a direct order from the Hokage to let everyone else know I wasn't the right gender!" – she cried looking back at him and was startled to find him kneeling next to her side prying her quivering arms gently away from her chest.

"And now? Why do I get the privilege to see you now?" – he asked unknowingly of how one of his hands was caressing her left breast.

She shivered in response to his cuddling and said whilst inwardly trying to will the aching furnace below away.

"It's the Kyuubi. It's in heat."

"It? I thought the fox was male." – his voice dropped and then he noticed that he was pawing her rather heavily and she had not turned his affections away. He twitched under his mask – knowing that even though Naruto hadn't minded his affections, she was still innocent enough to not know what exactly he was doing – and tried to retrieved his hand only to be stunned quiet when Naruto whimpered in response to the loss of his touch.

"Kyuubi is neither. Which is why… which is why I'm able to feel its heat. I thought… Sandaime-jiji thought I'd be 18 when the after-effects of the heat would come in to me… demo… demo… by using the Kyuubi's power more than once I've accelerated the maturing process of my body in concordance with the Kyuubi's and the result is the heat." – she had moaned at the end leaving Kakashi feeling frustrated.

He scuttled closer to her and sort of wrapped his torso to her back in a protective gesture, but also in a lover's embrace. He expertly took off his fingertip-less gloves and began to openly fondle her breasts. He found he couldn't quite maintain control over his growing libido, but he still had enough presence of mind to ask before he let his control slip and take it further.

"Do you wish for me to help you?" – he growled. She nodded, but he had to ask again for a spoken answer.

"Yes! Oh! Kami-sama! Kakashi-sensei, please!" – that was all the answer he needed.

He started with divesting his clothing and her panties quickly and added an incentive so she wouldn't think that he did this with every female he encountered that made his blood hot… he took both of his masks off. And was fascinated as those incredible luminescent blue eyes darkened in lust and there was a speckle of something else in there he found he couldn't quite dwell on it at the moment. He dived in to suckle on her nipples feeling like an starved man in a desert. Something he could confess to never had felt before.


	2. Part I

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto Kakashi.

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

A/N: Thanks for pointing that out, InARealPickle… I fixed the parts were you might've been confused.

:-:

Part I 

:-:

Sasuke and Sakura made it to the village around 10 a.m. of the next day. They immediately made their way to the Hokage Tower and awaited to get a meeting with said Hokage. Sakura felt nervous and agitated, but couldn't tell for the life of her why she felt this way. Which is why when they went into the room, she was the first to babble on about their mission and the reason they had returned without one of their teammates and their sensei. Of course she left out some very pertinent details that Sasuke was about to tell the Hokage without remorse for her as she found later on.

Tsunade-hime had been informed by Kakashi's hound "Pakkun" about the situation around 8 a.m. This made her wonder why it was that the hound who had left at least three hours after Kakashi had sent the two youngsters in front of her reached her two hours after he had reached her office. Which begged the question as to what exactly had happened that made them look ruffled and dirty looking.

"Why did it take you over 3 hours to get here when Pakkun – Kakashi's hound – got here 2 hours ago and was sent away at least 3 hours later than you two?" – she queried enjoying how the twerp with pink hair shivered in response to her taunt.

"We encountered 2 robbers. Nothing out of the ordinary and of any difficulty to the both of us, but we could have avoided fighting them if it hadn't been for Sakura's thought to rest or 'enjoy' some time together alone; we wouldn't have been sidetracked and taken so long to get here in the first place." – he calmly reported much to Sakura's dismay.

Tsunade could tell that the only reason he hadn't left Sakura behind was due to Kakashi's enforcing the 'teamwork' issue to him often enough. She approved – although the Uchiha brat hadn't completely proven himself to her in the light of how her favorite young shinobi was Naruto.

"In that case, dismissed. I've already sent a three man team to see what's wrong with Kakashi's delay." – she only added that as an afterthought considering how much the Uchiha Brat had expressed himself. It wouldn't do to have him worried and wanting to go after Naruto with Orochimaru still lurking around in the background.

0

Sarutobi Asuma, Umino Iruka and Tsunade's assistant Shizune were traveling towards Kakashi and Naruto by diligently following Pakkun through the forest at a very fast pace. Even though Asuma had faith in Kakashi's abilities of keeping himself out of trouble, he was concerned as to why he hadn't made it to the village already. Was it the Akatsuki? God, he hoped not. Iruka was also very concerned with how things had turned out. He looked to both sides and was relieved to find that both of the jounin next to him were worried too and not just for Kakashi but for Naruto as well.

0

Kakashi's long length entered Naruto's pussy slowly for the second time that day. The first time – 20 minutes ago – they had both reached nirvana at the same time and Kakashi was stunned cold to learn that a two minute rest was all he needed to get hard again. He was surprised at how horny he felt towards Naruto, how sheathed completely inside of her vagina he felt as if he were home. As if he belonged inside of her, feeding her his semen and all that since he had 'experience' with other women and he had never felt that way before. He moaned as he felt another orgasm approaching, was surprised at how 'good' that felt.

Naruto's insides felt like jelly. She felt so relaxed and tension-less that she wondered in the privacy of her mind if maybe Kakashi-sensei had ruined her chances of having this with another male. She should feel on the panicky side for engaging in sexual intercourse not once but five times during the course of the day from the minute she let her sensei's advancements continue to the reason why they had stopped. Even though he was still sheathed in deep inside of her – here she blushed because at the minor twitch he would hug her more fiercely from behind her back as if afraid to let go. She could tell he was the cuddling kind and wondered why she knew this when she had never seen that Kakashi-sensei was the emotional hugging type. She knew he didn't act like Gai-sensei, but she just knew with that blasted female intuition that he was growing attached to her. And not only in the physical type. She shrugged deciding that enough was enough and she should tell him of her suspicions.

"Kakashi-sensei?" – she said softly. She tingled when he shifted and in doing so his soft length – still buried inside of her vagina – brushed upon those lovely bundle of nerves that made her go like a puddle of goo.

"Aa?" – he answered back, his voice easily portraying how happily satiated he was and how in a couple of more minutes he could go back to more sex.

"We're being watched."

He started and then slipped his member out of her curiously watching with his still exposed sharingan how his semen seep out of her. He sat up and put his masks on, then said…

"Get dressed." – he hesitated for a second when she gingerly sat up and looked back at him with her – what he forever more would call – bedroom eyes unknowingly trying to lure him back to the futon and to her. He already regretted leaving her hot tight sheath. "We'll talk once we get back to the village." – he felt relieved although later he would question why—when she nodded and began fishing for her clothes. It was when she wanted to stand up on her own two feet that she noticed that she couldn't get her lower limbs to cooperate.

Kakashi whistled for Pakkun wondering if it were him and was relieved to find his assumptions to be true when he trotted over to him confidently. Also blushed quite heavily under his mask at how he grumbled low that he had been waiting for at least two hours for him to realize he was back. He stood up when Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke and raised his head to see Asuma red faced and looking like he wanted… like he wanted – Kakashi found he couldn't interpret quite clearly what it was that Asuma wanted. On the other hand he could pretty much know at first glance what Iruka-sensei wanted. He wanted to throttle him. He wanted to kill him. He dismissed him by looking at the medic-nin as she reached Naruto sitting still on her bed-roll. At least she was completely dressed now. Neither Asuma or Iruka needed to see her naked up-close and personal. He felt like he should be the only one with that privilege.

"Naruto-kun?" – Shizune asked softly.

"Aa." – she said, her voice soft and – dare either of the new arriving men standing next to Kakashi think of it – alluring. Asuma could already feel the lust trying to take a good grasp on his manhood. He shoved it out of his thoughts quickly lest he find himself dead a few seconds later at the hands of both Kakashi and Iruka's.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" – Shizune continued to ask before she decided to fix her up.

"I'm okay, though I've just found that my legs refuse to cooperate with me. I feel really weak in the knees to stand up in my own two feet." – she said matter-of-factly.

"I see. Will you let me see what is wrong?" – she queried again.

"Uh… I think…" – she started to say but it was Iruka who finished her thought out loud.

"I think we should move out of here. We don't want to attack misfortune, do we?" – he asked rather rhetorically whilst going over to Naruto and hoisting her – gently – up in his arms like a damsel in distress.

Kakashi's teeth gritted when the chunnin began to run out of camp leaving him – obviously – to gather camp and follow. Shizune looked nervously at him and then looked away to grab Naruto's stuff noticing at once the red bloody stain at the lower part of it and how much semen was encrusted on it. She blushed heavily when, at the realization of what had been going on in that futon finally reached her mind.

0

Once they made it into the village, both Asuma and Shizune led the way towards the hospital in a very decisive way. They were not surprised to see the Hokage already examining a blushing Naruto. When Shizune arrived, Tsunade-hime took her aside to discuss Naruto and the patient was left to fend off three different kinds of stares all directed at her – an intense possessive one from Kakashi, a worried and over-protective one from Iruka-sensei and a overtly curious and somewhat lecherous stare from Asuma-san.

"Iruka-sensei?" – she queried feeling frightened at the implications of what exactly had her sensei seen her do with her other sensei.

"Aa." – he said but did not turn away from her.

"Could you ask Shizune-neechan to come in?" – she asked her face slowly suffusing with blood from her embarrassment.

"Is there something wrong Uzumaki-san?" – Asuma asked concerned.

"Uh. I just need her here…" – she was interrupted by Iruka's hysterical shouts.

"For what?! Are you hurt, does it hurt?! Tell me where it hurts so I can make it better!" – Iruka rambled on hysterically not noticing that every time he took a step forward towards her, she tried to backpedal on the bed.

"Ano… watashi… could you just get her over here?" – she finally asked feeling really uncomfortable at how he kept on rambling hysterically over how worried he was.

"What is it Naruto?" – she turned and almost squealed at how close Kakashi had knelt beside her from the other side of the bed. She began to feel terribly overwhelmed!!

"I…"

"Hatake-san. Step. Away. From. Her. Now." – Iruka growled out.

"Onegai! I just want to clean myself up! I can't very well ask any of you to help me up and into the bathroom!! So just get Shizune-neechan for me!" – she lashed out finally out of her usual patience wanting not to raise her head and look back at them as they finally realized what she needed and why.

She had enough humiliation for one day, thank you very much.

"Aa. Shizune-san, would you please help Naruto-chan out. We will be waiting outside." – Asuma said whilst dragging the overtly-prowling males out of the hospital room. He felt grateful that Shizune had indeed made her way in when she heard Naruto lash out in panic.

0

"Naruto. You understand that you can no longer live on your own, right?" – she solemnly said to her lovely blond shinobi.

"I understand. But where exactly should I live? I don't have any parents or family that I know of. I can't very well go and live with either of my teammates because they actually don't know the full story. I can't live with Iruka-sensei because frankly he's starting to freak me out! And Kakashi-sensei…"

"I understand your thoughts. Which is why I think you should board with Yuuhi Kurenai. That is until I figure out a permanent solution for your problem. Not to mention… that your heat isn't over is it?"

"That's true. Tsunade-baachan… Kakashi-sensei didn't rape me. It was consensual."

"I know that. Shizune's examinations concluded that whilst you were sore for the numerous times you engaged in sex with him, you weren't forced to do it."

Tsunade smirked as Naruto's face was again was awashed with blood.

"I see." – she chose to say. The alternative of loosing control had no merit and was going to make her more embarrassed than if she did loose control.

"So… did he make you feel good?" – she heard her ask and she blushed more.

"Aa. He made me feel good. Ano… is it… is it normal?" – she asked the older lady a bit hesitant to actually reveal that much.

"Is it 'what' normal? Is it normal to feel that good during sex? Or for it to feel as good the first time? Or is it the fact that he had a healthy appetite for your sex… so much that he ate you out a couple of times?" – she taunted back to the blushing girl.

"I… I guess all of the above." – she stuttered out feeling deeply embarrassed that the older woman knew that much of what had happened between her and her sensei.

"Usually its normal to feel good during sex, if your partner knows what he's doing. It helps that Kakashi was very experienced in that department for him to get you to orgasm before he entered you. This I gather by the fact that the soreness you feel is related to how many times you had sex with him rather than the soreness associated to your first time. And usually healthy males are that sexual for women. I'd say 'congratulations' for landing a guy that was not a looser in these matters. Ah… to be young once." – she said looking like she was reminiscing those good 'old' days.

"I see. Is it normal for me to want more? To want to have sex with… with him again?" – she rushed on to ask feeling that she should ask now when it was still fresh—regardless of the embarrassment she felt at the minute.

"Ah. Well… older women would say that it's a shame that younger ones would be so wanton, but it is perfectly normal for you to want more. More with him is due to the fact that he's so far treated you right rather than poorly. It's even more than normal since you're still suffering the effects of the Kyuubi's heat. More so since you don't go through the usual malady of having periods. Be thankful that the only way you'll get pregnant is if you decide to do so and not the other way around." – she finished this and smiled gently towards her.

"Aa. Arigatou. For a minute I felt… I felt…"

"Like a whore?" – Tsunade asked flatly.

"Aa. It was what the villagers would say to me if they knew I was a girl. Not to mention that I lost my virginity before marriage. The monks at the Temple would have my corpse if they found out." – she groaned inwardly at those days before Sandaime had given her an apartment of her own.

"They would for entirely different reasons. You're not a whore. And I know neither Kakashi or Iruka think this of you. They are highly rational shinobi… even if both of them are acting like children at the moment." – she went on to say mildly picking at her nails feeling a little irritated with the two of them making a ruckus outside the room.

"Do I… do I have to get married?" – she asked timidly.

"Not unless Kakashi proposes. There is no law that says you **should** get married just because you had sex with him." "Demo… I should hope you are not thinking of going wild and sleep with the rest of the males around here." – she warned her just in case.

"No way! Gross! I don't want to have sex with other guys. It's just that… the heat… its still affecting me and I… I want to do it again. Only that I don't know how to say this to him… after how… after…" – she drifted off sleepily.

Tsunade nodded happily towards her assistant as she had made Naruto go to sleep. Sleep would probably help her out better. Rehashing her doubts would not help her think things through, it would probably make things worst in her mind.


	3. Part II

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto Kakashi.

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

Part II 

It was decided – by the Hokage's words – that Naruto should board with someone who was a kunoichi that was already entangled in a somewhat lovey-dovey relationship with a man, that could try and teach her what to do if Kakashi-san overstepped his bounds. Even if Naruto had lived alone before, Tsunade wanted Naruto to have an older woman who had experience in sexual relationships and was currently in one with a man; so that if Naruto had any question to ask, she would know who to direct her questions to. Even if Naruto herself wouldn't have wanted to live with Kurenai, she could appreciate the idea of living with another woman due to her previous solitary existence. In fact, the Hokage's words weren't meant to be an order so much as a suggestion that Naruto could follow through or not. So, whilst Naruto was still at the hospital – the Kyuubi was not healing her as fast as it was usual due to the heat – Kurenai – the kunoichi the Hokage had chosen as the most dependable and smart (and most importantly _still SANE_) – with the help of Sarutobi Asuma – her current lover-boy; she cleaned out every personal knickknack she found in Naruto's rather small apartment and moved her into her home around the outskirts of the Konoha forest.

It was a great surprise – since the Hokage had told Kurenai about Naruto's real gender but had omitted that the great shinobi of the leaf Hatake "Copy Ninja" Kakashi was 'helping' Naruto with her heat – to find Kakashi nude but for a small piece of the hospital's bed's sheet covering his personal 'ahem' attributes. And he was without his mask hugging what appeared to be – a completely nude sleeping peacefully beneath the bed sheets – Naruto. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or rant about how it wasn't fair to the young girl that Kakashi was taking every bit of innocence in her. She did neither. As always, she just decided to poke Kakashi with the key to her home and await his look of surprise.

As always, Kakashi did neither. Sometimes she hated his composed self. But now she was even more – secretly that is – amazed at how composed he behaved towards her. Nevermind that he was almost nude in front of her. Nevermind that his face was naked to her sight – something of which had never happened in all the time she had known him. She would be totally against her own gender if she didn't admit – to herself at least – that Kakashi was a damn handsome man. If it weren't for his peculiar habits, she would think of approaching him for something else than a brief snog. Hey… a girl had to be honest to herself even if she already pertained the 'love' of Sarutobi Asuma. And still… it was also the fact that he didn't seem to mind that she had caught him snuggling up to a girl. This led to believe that even if she would approach him for a quickie, he would step aside and say that he was already hung up over the girl before him. So much for being a renowned bachelor. She was right. Men were such pussies.

"Is there something else Kurenai?" – she heard him ask and she smirked.

"It's just that this is the first time I've seen you without your mask." – she remarked rather off-handedly.

"Aa. Leave the key on the table." – he said whilst trying to burrow in to some more of that delicious warmth that Naruto created. If it weren't for the fact that Kurenai had already seen almost to all of what he had to offer, she would've felt chagrinned at being ignored in favor of cuddling another girl.

Deciding there was nothing to do seeing as she was being ignored, Kurenai did as told and left the room quietly. Confronted with Asuma's curious glare, she smiled and went onto her merry way.

.0.

When Naruto woke up in the arms of her sensei, with the feel of his still hard length buried deep within her inner folds and both of his hands fondling her big breasts, she was pretty sure that the heat she felt was still there. She groaned when a particular nimble finger managed to ignite her want again just by flicking her clitoris. She hadn't noticed when Kakashi had shifted his hand to her crotch, but she didn't care as she let him take her to the wonderful feeling of another earth-shattering release.

"Naruto?" – Kakashi asked after they both regained their breaths.

"Aa." – she answered in a quiet voice that belied the need for her to fall asleep once again.

"We need to talk about this."

"This?" – she asked now more alert than before. She didn't really want to talk to him, all she really wanted was to go back to sleep and forget that there was an issue to be dealt with.

"I'm… I don't know why… demo… I think I'm getting deeply attached to you." – he said feeling like a stone had been lodged in between his throat and his trachea. She swallowed before turning on the bed.

She turned to face him and searched his eye for some sort of an answer of where was he going with this. She would wait to see what it was that he wanted of her and then respond.

"I'm okay with you getting attached to me… I think. Demo… I'm not quite sure what it means for you to get attached to me." – her voice clearly stating that she wanted something of an explanation of sorts for whatever he meant to say.

Kakashi could tell that the idea of physical intimacy didn't seem to bother Naruto that much. Maybe because, letting someone touch her physically was non-threatening as it actually was with emotional intimacy. He felt that this might be a complicating issue between them. More for him than for her. He had been used to not getting emotionally attached to others since the fated death of his sensei and his teammates – who he had not appreciated until they were gone and could not get them back – and when he finally deemed his new genin to be worthy of being trained by him; he had thought that he wouldn't get that attached to either three. Now… now… now it seemed as if he were trying to prove he was worthy of being with her. And he knew he could prove it. The question was, would she allow him to prove it?

He went back to the matter at hand and saw her blue eyes searching his one eye – she did not look at his sharingan once – for an answer and he sighed internally. He knew she hated being ignored. This was the fundament for the other feeling she tried very hard to avoid –he could see it now.

"What do you think of family, Naruto?" – he asked instead braving the idea that maybe the answers to his questions would come from her responses to him.

"Kakashi-sensei… I don't know much about family. I guess… I guess given time I would like to have a family of my own. Demo… demo… I'm too young to be even thinking of having a kid or two." – and he hung his head in response. He had thought she wouldn't think he was asking for marriage. He really wasn't ready for that… no matter how attached he already was.

"Iie. I'm not asking that." – he intoned softly trying to convey everything in his tone of voice and at the same time keeping any intruders – there might be listening in – at bay.

"Oh." – despite the fact that he really wasn't ready for marriage, he felt his sharingan twitch a little bit at how she had responded. She had been relieved. Why had she felt relieved he wasn't asking her hand for marriage? Why for that matter was he upset that she was relieved.

"I guess that I…" – he was interrupted when she squirmed a little bit trying to accommodate herself again to his shape and said…

"Sensei… domo arigatou for helping me out with my heat. Demo. Demo… I want to make it clear that you don't have to worry about me. When my heat is over, I won't ask you to let me move in with you. I won't ask to be your girlfriend and most definitively won't wait for you to ask my hand in marriage."

He was shocked. Was he now supposed to believe things would go back to normal when her heat were over? What the fuck?!

:-:

In the past when he had been previously involved with Anko – one of Kurenai's friends – Kurenai had once said that Anko was just playing the field with him. He had waived her concerns away because as much as the other was playing with him, he was doing the same to her. He had been aware that he wasn't much of a relationship type of guy. But this… this was a blow to his ego. He didn't understand when had he changed from a no-sort-of-amorous-relationship type of guy to the overly-protective-chivalrous-loving type. He could admit that he had always considered Naruto to be somewhat of a chore imposed by the late Sandaime. This had all changed in a matter of days since he discovered Naruto's secret. He had been forced to see the light of his caring towards the blond genin lying next to him.

The problem was in what did he really want with Naruto. Did he want a long term relationship? What if it didn't work? What if Naruto left for a training expedition with Jiraiya tomorrow and he was left with the aftermath of a rash decision? What if she left him and then got a boyfriend the next day?! How would he feel?! He had no idea!! Up until now he wasn't even sure if she liked guys enough!

"Sensei!!" – he heard her call him sharply and he blinked.

"Ara?" – he asked feeling confused. All these turbulent feelings and emotions… it was far more than what he had felt for a long long long time.

She sighed and he felt like it was time for a question again.

"Don't you want a relationship with a guy?" – he asked at last feeling that maybe he should see if she really did prefer Sakura.

"No. I don't want a boyfriend. Sensei? Sensei, I'm not ready to instigate an amorous relationship with the opposite sex or anyone else for that matter. For what is worth, don't think that just because you showed me that sex can be good that I will turn to the nearest available male in the vicinity to do so. I have my path planned out and it doesn't involve men in the near future." – she stated and to this he felt like the world had fallen off his feet.

"What exactly do you mean?" – fearing what her answer would be.

"I believe I once mentioned that I want to be the next Hokage, right?" – she said amused at how he looked so lost.

"Aa. I believe you have mentioned something of the sort. What does that have to do with getting a boyfriend? I'm missing your logic." – he said.

"Well… if I want the village to recognize me; then I have to become a strong and dependable shinobi."

"Kunoichi." – he corrected.

"Shinobi." – she said firmly.

He stared at her bewildered at the reason of her hiding the truth about her identity.

"Are you afraid of what others would say for pretending to be a boy?" – he asked suddenly concerned that Sandaime's and Yondaime's reasoning to keep her gender a secret had totally changed her in a way that was irrevocable.

"Iie. It's improbable that the rest of the village would see it as a good thing whether I'm male or female. It certainly doesn't change the tenant in my body. If I were afraid, I certainly wouldn't have created the 'sexy-no-jutsu', now would I?" – she grinned solicitously towards him.

" 'Sexy-no-jutsu'?" – he queried back at her.

"Aa. It's a prank ninjutsu that I used to get out of trouble. It worked pretty well… usually. Demo… the truth is… I'm known for being a prankster. Which in turn means I really don't care what people think of me…" – sufficed it to say that she did not accept her one moment of weakness when she asked Tsunade-baba about whether or not she was a slut should the villagers find out about her loosing her virginity out of wed-lock. She did believe in marriage and all that… she did remember when she was very little wishing for a charming prince to come and save her from her troubles, the hate that always revolved around her; everything. What would happen after that… well… she had some bedtime stories hidden in one of her scrolls.

Kakashi felt like he had just met a conundrum. He had known there was more to Naruto than the Kyuubi, the pranks and whatnot. He had known that there could be some hidden raw potential inside of Naruto besides her enormous chakra reserves due to the Kyuubi again. But he had not thought that she would've thought about every bit of detail that might've met in her way.

"Sensei?"

"Aa. How much more have you been hiding Naruto?" – he asked softly not really wanting to hear it for fear of what it might do to his head or his heart.

She looked confused as she saw him start looking around for his clothes. Had she said something wrong?

"More of what sensei?" – she asked puzzled as to what was wrong with him.

It was unfortunate then, that this was exactly when she felt a pulse go through her. When she raised her sight towards him, she could tell he had felt it too.

"Are you aroused again?" – he asked now all businesslike and this was something she wasn't sure she liked.

"Ah…" – she took inventory of her body responses and shook her head yes.

He sighed and decided against getting his clothes back. Even as he went back to the hospital bed and decided to lay with her once again, he realized he really knew nothing of the enigmatic girl lying beside him.

-o-

Two days later found Kakashi standing in front of Iruka's door. He thought that with what everything that had happened lately, maybe the chunnin knew something about Naruto that he didn't. And the Gods be damned, if he had to beg to get any sort of information on his student – and for the moment lover, he would.

"Hatake Kakashi, what on earth are you doing here?" – he turned to see Umino Iruka carrying a very big load of groceries in one hand whilst the other was fishing his pockets for his apartment key.

"Waiting for you." – he answered back just as shortly.

He stepped aside waiting for the chunnin to turn the key – knowing that if he offered help, it would be denied seeing as they hadn't actually seen eye to eye the last time they had met. Which was roughly four days ago. Damn! Damn the unpredictability that always came with handling Naruto. And damn his curiosity for it was this that kept him from leaving things lie as they were.

As he was allowed in, he watched Iruka put his groceries away and waited patiently for him to acknowledge him. He wouldn't sit until he knew the chunnin was comfortable – or at least wanting to talk to him reasonably – as he wouldn't put it past him not to take revenge against him taking Naruto's virginity. He could tell that Iruka felt for Naruto as an older brother would. An over-bearing over-protective brother who does not like men hounding/pursuing his precious naïve little sister.

"Well talk. I assume this concerns Naruto as you haven't let your guard down from the minute we met in the hallway."

"I may be an idiot in adequate social responses and acceptable human-relations between shinobi outside of the battlefield, but I'm not an idiot in self-preservation." – he stated calmly.

"Touché. I've given up the want to kill you. It remains to be seen if I will need to kill you further on in life to prevent Naruto from getting hurt." – Iruka stated as he began to take off his chunnin vest indicating that he was meaning to get comfortable. Which in turn meant Kakashi could relax a bit, but not completely.

"I'm aware you've proclaimed yourself as Naruto's big brother. But I'm not here for that. I realize we've had our clashes before, but before I was really in the dark about Naruto and now I _know_ I'm in the dark. Do you see the difference?" – he asked seriously.

"Aa. Sou ka." – Iruka said nodding as he signaled that they shall move towards the small living room. Iruka took post on an old brown lazyboy whilst Kakashi sat on the couch. Sat on the edge of a brown leather couch.

This time it was Iruka who started the next round.

"You never bothered to learn before, Kakashi. But I don't condemn you for it. You were after all a mere jounin who was given the difficult task of handling two different and complicated individuals: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." – he stated quite clearly while fishing one of the side-tables near the lazyboy.

"True. I'll admit that when the Sandaime asked who wanted the job I got relegated with, no one really wanted it. I really wasn't there due to my habitual tardiness. Demo… even I can be surprised by the intense relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. But this is not why I came by for answers." – he related to the patient chunnin.

"Then? What is it that you want to ask me?" – Iruka said.

"Naruto. You've known that Naruto was a girl long before the incident with Mizuki-sensei. I want to know why has she reacted this way." – he stated.

"You're evading my question Kakashi. Stating the reason as to why I knew she was a girl before the Mizuki-incident will not help you understand whatever it is Naruto put you through." – Iruka said quite clearly impatient about Kakashi's roundabout ways.

"Who put the ridiculous idea in her head that she doesn't need men to be happy?" – he asked cringing inwardly at how needy the question sounded.

Iruka blinked for a couple of seconds before he began to roar in laughter. Kakashi blushed under his mask feeling deeply embarrassed for his foil.

"I don't think I quite know the answer to that. Given her previous encounters with the general populace, its fairly obvious as to where she got these deductions… demo… I'd like to think one day she'll be ready to give her heart to someone who would be worthy of having her and appreciated her worth not for how many missions or how strong she were due to the Kyuubi, but by the idea that she has a good heart." – Iruka finally intoned in a breathless musing voice.

Kakashi hung his head at Iruka's response. He wondered what sort of Deity he had crossed to deserve this.

Iruka chuckled feeling better than he had in days. It was wrong for him to be mirthful at the expense of others, but this time he felt justified.

"So how can I… how can I make her change her mind?" – Kakashi asked feeling morose at not being able to be straightforward with his feelings.

Iruka grew serious and said: "Naruto is a complicated girl who wants to become Rokudaime Hokage. At one point before – what I'd liked to call – the Mizuki incident, she wanted to become a bride. She had this silly dream of being pure in order to either become a nun/priestess (I'm not sure which since she never really specified which she wanted to be) – if I understood correctly from Sandaime's retelling – or the wife of the future Godaime, instead of what she has been saying for the last year or so. Before Mizuki, she didn't know much about the Kyuubi and was not aware that the demon itself was her prisoner.

After that traitor cruelly told her of the situation and everything was correctly informed to the Sandaime, she stayed the night at my place. I thought that she'd go right to sleep seeing as she'd have a difficult day, but when I woke up at 3am feeling like there was something wrong—well actually I had to go take a leak but when I looked over she had been writing a list in a scroll and dictated quite clearly not knowing I was there that she was going to become stronger and that she would never again be a man's puppet. The part of becoming Hokage came a few days afterward."

"Aa." – he said acknowledging now why Naruto had stated that she wouldn't cling to him just because he had taken her virginity. But even understanding her reasons… it still didn't stop from hurting his male pride. He thought he was prime male shinobi flesh and he was acknowledge by many kunoichi to be a good catch.

"So… if you're checking with me to… I don't know what it is exactly that you want with Naruto besides a gulp sexual relationship; well if you want her to acknowledge you… you'll have to court her. That would most definitely drive her up the wall and up until you finally understand what it is that you feel for and want from her." – he said grinning.

Kakashi blinked and then grinned as well feeling much better than he had for days. He had an ally. He had an ally in a previous enemy.

"Needless to say… if you hurt Naruto…" – Iruka let the threat hang and Kakashi sweatdropped.


	4. Part III

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi.

**Part III**

It was a day shy of being two weeks since they had quit missions due to the fact that one of their teammates was ill and Sasuke had decided to use that time to train. He felt like Naruto was getting way ahead of him. Still… even if it irked him to admit that Naruto had come out extremely well after the Morino Idate mission and he on the other hand had gotten hurt. And now as unlikely as it sounded, Naruto was ill. Problem was, the authorities wouldn't tell him of what. He was sure that there was something going on that he had been unaware before. Today he had decided to not train in the morning and go seek Naruto out. He had heard that his teammate had been enclustered in a hospital room for about a week (in reality only 3 days at the most) and then had been relegated to stay with Umino Iruka-sensei.

But so far he had gone several times to see him there at the perfect times and could not find a single blond hair of Naruto anywhere near the Umino residence. It was puzzling. So he set out to discover the truth. When he finally managed to get somewhere, he was staved off from his search by Sakura – annoyingly enough. He hadn't the heart to listen to her fawn over him, but it was due to the delay that he noticed a pretty young girl with the brightest and longest blond hair that reached even lower than her butt. At first he thought it had been Yamanaka Ino and was about to dismiss her when later on Team 10's sensei appeared right next to her carrying some bags of her own. He focused on the girl chatting animatedly next to Yuuhi Kurenai and was surprised to see the jounin smiling often. He hid behind a wall – Sakura trailing quietly behind him surprised at his strange behavior – and watched as the girl went away in the same direction that the senior kunoichi did. He stayed where he was and thought on how cute the girl looked and remembered once how Naruto had a jutsu that made him look like a pretty girl. Not that he'd ever admit at liking the look it gave his other teammate and decided to investigate further.

During the weekend he managed to find a trail again, this time without Sakura hindering his investigation. He had thought it strange that the great green beast of Konoha came over to his usual training area and not train. This he noticed shortly after trying to search Naruto all over the training areas and found said jounin not training but just waiting there around noon. At 1pm sharp, said young girl from before came into the clearing and marched right up the jounin. Wordless, said strange jounin grinned and immediately set himself on guard. They sparred for five straight hours, in which whenever the young girl managed to land a hit on the jounin it was greeted with praise. Something that had clearly lacked in Naruto's previous training. What he didn't understand was why Naruto – for he knew no other kunoichi genin with that shade of blond and bright blue eyes that just captivated when directed at you – was using a jutsu to practice taijutsu?

It was Monday when he finally reached the end of his patience and found Naruto – as unlikely as it seemed – training on his own in the forest surrounding the village. He hid himself with a genjutsu not expecting Naruto to track him down and just watched as the dobe trained in ninjutsu. By Tuesday he was really sure that there was something he was missing. Everywhere Naruto went, he went as a girl. Frankly he had had enough of just watching and decided to engage when a hand settled over his shoulder.

"Yare yare…" – said the voice when he grabbed a kunai and tried to stab the unknown person that had grabbed him and was surprised to see Nara Shikamaru.

"You?" – he asked surprised.

"What are you doing following Naruto around?" – Shikamaru asked quite straight up.

"You've been following me!?!" – he hissed back and groaned inwardly when he detected in his memory that he had notice someone following him, but had not pursued the idea of who it were thinking it were some fan girl.

"Aa. I too was searching to train with Naruto some… demo… said person has been busy with a training schedule pertaining from 7am to 12pm with Yuuhi Kurenai and from 1pm to 6pm with Maito Gai. I thought this strange since both jounins usually are away with their own teams on missions. Demo… after asking the Hokage – troublesome woman! – I gathered that Naruto was being trained." – he then took to look at the person who was oblivious of the fact that she was being watched.

"Sou ka. What is your idea then?" – Sasuke asked as he stared at how Naruto kept blocking the Gai's punches and kicks.

"I think it's clear that Godaime is willing to let Naruto… shit!" – he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence, jumped away from him as two kunai were sent towards them.

Sasuke split as well feeling like there was something really wrong going on. Ask and you shall receive your answers. He felt his jaw drop when he realized that the kunai weren't really meant for them but actually came from Nara's sensei Asuma Sarutobi!

"What the fuck?!" – Shikamaru hissed from the other side of him.

He glanced at his watch and was surprised to find it were no longer 4pm, but 7pm! He looked back and struggled to hear what was being heard.

"Gomen Naruto-kun! Our spar was going so great that I was greatly reminded of Lee and I couldn't stop!" – he bowed in response to Asuma and then came over to Naruto's side and ruffled her hair.

"Kurenai was worried, Naruto-kun." – was all Asuma deigned to say.

"Ah… sou da ne!" – Naruto laughed gently not like he usually did when embarrassed and was given an unsurprising response from both of the males standing next to her.

"Yosh! You should smile like that more often Naruto-kun! You look extremely beautiful like that." – said person blushed deeply and faced away feeling embarrassed beyond belief.

Neither Shikamaru or Sasuke could believe that Gai had complimented Naruto on his smile. Then they both stiffened when they felt a malignant aura behind them. They found an incensed glaring Kakashi that couldn't keep his eye away from the scene evolving before him. Sasuke could tell he felt a bit betrayed.

-:-

Naruto had been training like this since after she had been released from the hospital into the partial care of Yuuhi Kurenai. She was later told by Tsunade-baachan that she should use this time in the village to train and correct her lack of good taijutsu and genjutsu skills with two different specialists that were willing to teach her. She had been surprised to learn this and had asked the reason behind this new turn of events and was even more so when she learned why this was so. Tsunade-baachan had said that she felt she were ready to be mature enough.

But having Sarutobi Asuma's company some days whenever he spent the afternoon with her 'roommate', was clearly a wild idea in her mind. Specially since both knew it was not the innocent time that they were engaging on. She had asked why once to Kurenai and she had said that there was a point to this. She had a feeling that the reason Kurenai didn't tell her the truth was because she was sure she would scoff her idea of love with the other shinobi. So she didn't ask. She understood that her ideas differed greatly from other kunoichi who in spite of their chosen careers dreamed of falling in love and finding themselves married and with children whenever they so finally chose to quit their jobs. Thus, she understood why Kurenai felt the need to hide her weakness from her. Not many kunoichi made it to jounin level and those who did were never in that position long. So while the ninja world was supposed to be for both male and female alike, there was low female attendance at the academy.

Naruto also understood that this was why she had to hide her gender. She had decided long ago that she would not reveal her gender to anyone – unless it were strictly necessary. It could become her final fall into oblivion and she wasn't going to give anyone the right to manipulate or victimize her.

She didn't understand why many male shinobi – those that knew now of her gender – insisted she embrace her gender and let go of the henge completely. Even Kakashi-sensei wanted her to be demure and whatnot. Why did he act as if he had been wronged when she said she wouldn't expect a relationship to come out of their one night stands. His help was greatly appreciated, but she really didn't need to give him anything in return. As a matter of fact, wasn't it enough that he got to partake in her – what was that Gai said… ah – youthful body? Did she also had to bow to him? Or say stupid things like 'I can't live without you?'. Surely that would be too much like Haruno Sakura for her to be. She wasn't like Sakura or Ino. She didn't want to be cosseted by men. True, female beauty could be an advantage in certain situations; but, most of the time it was such an inconvenience that she didn't even want to deal with it.

So when Kakashi stepped into the clearing with both Sasuke and Shikamaru in tow… she wondered what was his game? Did he want to push her into a situation where she had to reveal her true self to others by force?

"Ne… sensei, daijobu desu ka?" – she asked in her normal voice as she knew Shikamaru was too smart for her to try and divert the situation from her true gender. It was too late to hide in a henge. And even if she did, Shikamaru would get it quicker than possible and that might even be more troublesome than usual. She didn't want that. And Sasuke… well she knew he was also a genius; but here was a gamble. Sasuke had seen her 'sexy-no-jutsu' before. As had all of Rookie Nine. But unlike Shikamaru; Sasuke didn't dwell on the underneath of the underneath that much… unless it was a jutsu or a fight that he really had to focus on. She was thankful that the sharingan couldn't see through her henge though the reason to this resided in instead of putting it on as if she were wearing a physical illusion, she was actually performing a more dense disguise with her never-ending supply of chakra.

It was obvious however that Kakashi didn't know who she was asking this to. She could tell he hadn't known that she was being taught taijutsu by Gai. Or genjutsu with Kurenai. So… this meant a bunch of unknown possibilities… possibilities that may or may not cause harm. What kind of harm, she didn't know yet; but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"Oi. Naruto?" – she heard Sasuke call out to her and decided that maybe she should leave the three jounins behind to deal with whatever male contest was on. She wanted no part on it.

"Konbanwa Senseis." – she said as she signaled for Sasuke and Shikamaru to follow her away from the other three older males. She figured she could advert any sort of questions coming from her teammate and all the while keep Shikamaru from asking detailed questions at the notion of her 'seeming' betrayal. She just hoped that it worked.

-:-

Kakashi saw how she said goodbye and took off with both Asuma's chunnin and Sasuke walking side by side her body. He really didn't like it, but knew that Sasuke didn't know about Naruto's real gender and could tell that the Nara boy – whilst being really smart – would not say anything on the matter without Naruto's explanation and so forth, her permission. Nevertheless, he still felt undoubtedly jealous to find out about these secret trainings from his nin-dog – of all the people in the world to find things out – rather than being told straight out by someone else.

He leveled an open sharingan eye to Asuma making the other sweat in response.


	5. Part IV

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi.

Pairing in this chapter: Fem Naruto + Gaara.

Part IV 

Shikamaru knew there was something wrong when Sasuke Uchiha let himself manhandled by Naruto in female form. Did he not see that Naruto was not a female in disguise? He shrugged imperceptibly at the thought. It wasn't like he had to hold the Uchiha's hand. He just stood there awaiting for an explanation when Naruto grinned sheepishly at him.

"I'm a girl. Always been one, always be one, always will be one." – was all she deemed important to say.

Shikamaru could deal with one sentence issues, a longer explanation would be too much troublesome and he was smart enough to dissect the information given to understand what she hadn't said out loud.

"Why was it you were training with Rock Lee's sensei and Inuzuka Kiba's sensei these past two weeks?" – was all he deemed to ask.

"Tsunade-baachan's orders. Look… I need to go home… I'd rather you don't say this to anyone else."

"Tch. As if I would be that much of a baka to spill a secret that's not even mine to spill. It would lead to too much trouble." – he said looking to the side uninterestedly.

"Aa. Arigatou!" – she said bowing in appreciation.

"So." – he said looking to the side as if avoiding to look at her too firmly.

"So?" – she asked.

"Is this the real you?" – he said whilst motioning with his hand at her body.

"Iie. This is the 'sexy-no-jutsu'. I used it so Sasuke wouldn't suspect something worst. He's perspicacious, but not that much. And even though he's smart, if it doesn't bear immediate danger; he won't ask too much." – she said calmly.

"Would you… show me how you look then?" – he asked feeling a small blush creep upon his nose.

"Sure. Why not?" – she asked whilst forming the seal to release.

In front of him stood a very beautiful thirteen year old girl with a much more curvaceous body than the one Temari from Suna had or Ino from his team did. He found he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to her cleavage. He blushed even more after she began to giggle. He forced his eyes away from her cleavage to find something even more enticing. Her hips and her legs… he felt uncomfortable with the knowledge that he had just been checking Naruto – of all people – out.

"I need to go home or Kurenai-san will be angry with me for taking longer. So… oyasumi nasai." – for some reason she felt the need to play with him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He stood there for a long while willing his feet to move in the opposite direction when his sensei stumbled into the spotlight. He groaned. Whatever Naruto's sensei had done to his, he was sure that Kurenai-san would not like it. So he decided to help his sensei back to his own apartment.

-:-

The Yamanaka flower shop was located in such a good place in the village that made it easy for him to stop by. Whenever he wanted to leave flowers at the Monument for those Brave Shinobi that died in the line of duty, he went there. This time however, he felt that he had to grovel a bit. He wasn't sure what would be Naruto's reaction to him beating Asuma up for just being there –Kurenai had already tore him a new one and Gai—well all he had said was that 'Naruto-kun needed a sensei to teach her the basics of taijutsu' and left him alone with Asuma.

Now… he really needed to step up.

Was it a wonder that when he was there, he found one of his students also there? Today, he could feel; was not going to be his day. He ignored her existence in favor of browsing around the shop until he felt he finally found the flower that best described Naruto… '_Sunflower_'. He decided to buy a bouquet. As he was paying he discovered that he was being watched. Not by Sakura, but by another different entity. He turned and discovered Sasuke. He seemed pensive, but was not going to enter the shop when there stood two potential fangirls in its midst. He decided to indulge his favorite student for a second and paid for the flowers.

As soon as he turned the corner and was sure Sakura was not following him, he stopped and awaited for Sasuke's entrance. He was not disappointed. What his student had to tell him, he didn't know; but in a way he couldn't wait to find out.

-:-

Earlier that day 

As per usual, Sasuke woke up at dawn. Whenever he wasn't training or studying his scrolls; he liked to meditate in the wee hours of the morning. What he had seen the night before had been disturbing. What he had learnt the time Itachi had come to the village to take Naruto away from him had been incredibly disturbing. Now putting the information learnt on those two occasions together, he could see his want to be close to Naruto. Not only because Naruto was a bright force of nature to deal with and made him feel less cold than usual, but because learning to see beyond the surface had taught him now that the silly jutsu Naruto created long ago to get out of trouble was more so than that. Why had Naruto lied to him? Or to anyone for that matter? He knew now with a certainty that left him baffled that the feeling of betrayal that he felt once he realized Naruto was no mere _boy_ but a splendid girl… a girl who was a seasoned shinobi and smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

That feeling of betrayal came from the thought that he had finally accepted –to himself at least that Naruto was his best friend. But now… he realized that Naruto had made a bond of friendship with him, but had not dared to expose her secret to him. Had wanted him to underestimate her to keep her heart safe. He had now realized that he cared a lot for Naruto. And in order for that love to be recognized and acknowledged by his best friend; he would have to prove himself to her. What better way to come with a response than by asking his sensei about it?

Finding Kakashi 

Finding his sensei had been a bit hard since there were very few things he knew of the shinobi in question. So he took to stalking around the monument for a length of time after having come to the conclusion that this was where he often went to. He wasn't there.

He went to the library and only with a bit of luck did he find his sensei. He was – of all the places in the village to go to – at the Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Was he buying flowers for the monument? What did it matter if he did?

When Kakashi finally appeared beside him, Sasuke signaled that he wanted to talk to him alone.

"So?" – came the salute from his teacher.

"Is Naruto a girl for real?" – was something he hadn't wanted to blurt out like that, but feeling like this was out of his depth.

This was something his sensei hadn't been expecting to be asked, for all what his face showed… at least the eye that wasn't covered in cloth.

"Aa." – he said feeling like maybe in this way he could turn it around. He could use this to his advantage.

"Sou ka. Then… why is she hiding under a henge?" – he asked wondering about that.

Kakashi didn't say for as soon as his student asked that, he veered off topic to say that he hadn't noticed until this morning how despite her claiming otherwise, she did liked to be underestimated so she could pass as a boy. Anyone else with good senses and an interest in finding out more would have figured it out pretty quickly. Kakashi nodded even though he realized that he wasn't that particularly interested until he partook in the deliciousness of Naruto's insanely desirous body. He gulped. He could feel his length begin to harden at the thought of those marvelous curves, of her succulent nipples, of her soft and downy blond pubic hair that only crowned her mayor labia but did not hide her beauty from gaze. Even more so… now that he thought of it… he had gone and eaten her a couple of times… but she had never participated in the sexual act. Not that he wanted her to, he was quite content to lead her to pleasurable heights; but… she had never initiated a kiss with him. This would require some thought.

He didn't noticed that Sasuke was waiting for a response but was also silently and intently staring back at him noticing things that Hatake Kakashi wasn't really willing to share.

:-:

For all it mattered the fact that she had finally gotten her life back, Naruto felt like there was something missing when she finally met her other two teammates at the bridge. Tsunade-baachan had acted a bit invasive in asking how had her two weeks off training with both Kurenai and Gai had worked off. She seemed particularly interested in finding out how many visits had she had from her sensei that ended up in sex. Then she finally said…

"You probably won't be needing sex for the rest of your life as heat for demonic creatures usually only have it once in their lives."

She was saved!! Finally!! But what troubled her was the fact that even as she didn't feel like having sex with a guy, she had begun to sense some interesting vibes coming from somewhere – very far away from Konoha: at least 3 days away – else. She quirked her head to the side in thought. It was a while before she realized that her personal space had been compromised by no other than Sasuke. She turned to look at him through the henge strategically placed to fool both Sakura and Sasuke and was surprised and a little intimidated at how Sasuke was trying to break the henge. But she nevertheless narrowed her eyes at him and reinforced the seals with her mind using a different kind of version from the Kori Shinchuu no jutsu to attach it to her body.

Sasuke – she could see – was upset that he hadn't enough chakra to spare to release the genjutsu that she spread over herself. There was a brief disturbance besides her that she was sure Sasuke only felt because he was touching her shoulder with his, and she knew the person that was soon to appear was not Kakashi-sensei.

"SHIKAMARU!" – she yelled surprise because this wasn't the right person she had thought she'd see.

"You're all so troublesome!" – was all he said as he directed Sasuke and Sakura to meet up with his ex-two teammates: Chouji and Ino for a low level C rank mission.

Naruto made to go with them, but was held back by Shikamaru himself.

"We're going to Suna." – was all he said.

"Now? What happened to Kakashi-sensei?" – she asked in rapid succession.

"Now. And your sensei left for a mission early this morning."

She frowned in response to this but shrugged when she began adjusting her pack and followed Shikamaru out of the village.

"Eh… Shikamaru?" – she asked after two hours worth of walking.

"Hn." – he responded looking at the blue with white clouds sky.

"Why are we the only two going to Suna?" – she asked quietly listening for sounds here and there.

"Naruto… would you loose the henge?" – was all he said looking back at her a bit.

"Loose it? Why? You already know how I look like with it and without it."

"Godaime instructed me to take you with me to Suna for deliberations. She also said that it'd be best if you don't use a henge to meet the Suna Delegate. Just before we get to the desert, Sabaku no Temari will escort us in to the village."

"Oh.. all right. Kai!" – and then Shikamaru was surprised to see something he was sure she had missed.

"Your henge affects more than just a regular illusion to fool people, doesn't it?" – he asked.

"Hai. Why are you asking?" – she tilted her head to the side while she stopped walking altogether.

"Your clothes are really tight on your real body." – was all he said in response looking to the side trying to keep the blush off his face.

"EH?!" – she yelped as she looked down at her body.

:-:

Working with Ino was – Sakura thought – troublesome. There was apparently something - she could tell – that was bothering her blond friend and since Chouji had been put in charge of the group… something that Sasuke didn't take a liking to too well, she was bothered with how they had been split from Naruto yet again. This, at first hadn't bothered her too much in the past. But after the chunnin exams, she had begun to see Naruto in a different light and decided that being kept away from her other teammate and be put to work with her on/off rival for Sasuke's attention and the fat boy with the nicest heart, was in Shikamaru's words: TOO TROUBLESOME.

After a while, she decided that fighting for Sasuke's attention – to which she had already decided that was not something she wanted to do the whole trip to Waterfall Country for some type small bodyguard duty of a highly important person – and scooted away from Sasuke and his bad mood towards Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig?" – she asked softly not wanting to get either boys that were walking up ahead into the conversation.

"Yeah forehead girl?" – she heard the answer low-key tone of voice and smiled.

"Truce?" – she asked holding out her pinky to her once best friend.

"Truce." – said the other blond and shook her pinky with hers.

"What's up with your teammate, Sakura?" – she asked.

"Sasuke-kun? I'm not sure. I think he's upset about something, but for the life of me I can't tell what is it." – she answered back.

"Actually I meant Naruto. It got me thinking you know… the part you said about your sensei coming in to my parents' shop to buy flowers. And I checked his buying spree before hand.. well.. he usually buys Chrisanthemous or some other low-key flowers that are usually used for funerals and such… well… Sunflowers usually mean dignity, glory, adoration, childish glee, etc. It came to me that, he never ever buys that sort of flower. Most importantly, this morning Shikamaru came over and bought two Lirius. They usually mean purity, innocence, cheers, etc. And I asked why, all he said was that he was giving it to someone. But he didn't say who!! And then told me that me and Chouji were going on a mission without him! It just boggled my mind, you know." – she said whining a little at the end.

"What does '_all_ that' have to do with Naruto?" – Sakura queried confused.

"Well… it got me thinking. Apparently my good for nothing sensei got in trouble late last night – he was supposed to go on a mission with us today, but he was bed-ridden and could not move. More importantly… said sunflowers were dying at the side of his bed. I asked him while he was trying to get away from Shizune-san's needle from who did he get those from and he mumbled out something like ''Kashi was about to give them to Naruto'. I was like… why would your perverted jounin sensei give Naruto Sunflowers and it got me thinking that there was something going on to which Shikamaru knows about, but the rest of the genin of Rookie 9 don't know. Although I thought that since Naruto was in your team, you would know what was going on." – to this she looked sideways and found Sakura pensive.

"You know… today was actually the first day I've seen Naruto after almost three weeks of him being sick." – she said.

"Naruto?! Sick?!" – Ino cried surprised filling in her voice.

"Yeah. I was incredulous too, but Hokage-sama said Naruto was to be restricted to stay at the hospital until it wore off. Surprisingly it was around that time that we – Sasuke-kun and I – were given two weeks off. It was like when after Sandaime died and Godaime came by." – she looked up at the sky.

"Did you visit him?" – Ino asked curious to know if Sakura had that same bond that she had with her teammates.

"I… no. I tried once with Sasuke-kun, but we were told we weren't allowed to see him. Come to think of it, the only visitor allowed in was Kakashi-sensei." – forgetting to feel guilty for not pushing forth the idea of visiting Naruto whilst he were in the hospital.

"Hm." – was all Ino said before she promptly quieted down.

_Seeking _the underneath of the underneath. Ino would have to think this through a bit more before reaching a conclusion.

:-:

Halfway into their journey, Shikamaru decided they needed to rest. The night had come and go and Naruto still pushed to continue because even though they weren't allowed to go into Suna alone without their escort, she wanted to get to the rendezvous point sooner than it was actually possible. As it were, they had already walked farther possible than anyone could've said they should have.

"Let's stop here." – he said once they reached a clearing. The trees were thinning out and it was only a matter of hours before they'd have reached the desert.

"Un." – she answered back and settled to lounge against the trunk of a sturdy tree with high branches at least three feet above her head.

He – on the other hand – began preparing 'lunch' although it was past the usual time for lunch. When he finished doing so he did a double-take at how he found Naruto studying two different scrolls. She looked to be a bit out of it, but he decided it might've been from something else rather than… rather than something worrysome.

It wasn't until he saw a kitsune family come over towards her, behaving as if she held a piece of meat for them that he made to worry. But he didn't say anything. He could tell, though that something else would happen soon. This came from a group of Cloud Shinobi who were made to come and ambush them, take the scroll he had been given that he noticed the change in Naruto.

In the middle of the battle, she pricked her thumb after going through the seals of summoning and yelled two jutsus at once:

"Kuchiyose: Kitsune Rei no jutsu! Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu!" – and watched how the shinobi of cloud began yelling and screaming.

Some of them ran away, two others dropped in a faint. He thought to himself how troublesome this would be…

"I guess we have to send someone to…" – he began to say but did not continue when he saw her once again run the summoning technique, only this time it was a small dark orange toad that appeared in their midst.

"Gama – Kuchiyose no jutsu!" – she cried and in came the toad.

"Yo!" – said the toad and Shikamaru stuttered.

"You talk?!" – he said incredulous.

"Naruto who's this guy who knows nothing of summonings!" – the frog said upset.

"Ah… this is Shikamaru. Eto… Gamakichi, do you think you can pass on some information to Tsunade-no-baachan? Tell her we have two cloud nin lying in a dead faint by our feet. Ask her what should we do."

The frog nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru shook his head and wondered when was he going to stop being surprised when it came to Naruto. After all, he recalled Hatake Kakashi saying that she were the most surprising ninja in all of Konohagakure.

:-:

Not long after there small scuffle with the cloud nin, two ANBU guards dropped by and listened quietly to his explanation on what went on. They picked the two cloud nin, saluted towards them – although one of them, a snake mask in front; inclined its head towards Naruto and Shikamaru could tell through sheer force of male intuition—whatever that meant – and left towards the end of the day leaving them quite alone.

"Naruto?" – he asked wondering her lost gaze that followed the ANBU guards going away.

"Ah." – was her only response before she shook her head to rid herself of the confusion muddling her brain and then said that she wanted food in an energetic tone of voice. Shikamaru couldn't help feel that she sounded a bit subdued.

:-:

When they finally reached the outskirts of the desert, they were surprised to find their Suna Delegate already there waiting for them. So they moved quite as easily not stopping to rest. Sabaku no Temari, he was sure was a bit confused with seeing the changes in Naruto's body. But like all troublesome females, she asked nothing. Once they reached the village, he trembled a bit. At the gates of the village, stood Sabaku no Gaara; who gave the willies to Shikamaru. Naruto felt nothing outwardly although she clearly stiffened when the redhead tilted his head to the side in recognition to her form without the henge.

Shikamaru was left to ponder why this was so obvious. And why it bothered him a little.

:-:

It was when they made it into the village that they were split apart. He didn't noticed until he was before the council and was told he and his partner were supposed to stay in Suna for at least a week. He turned around to talk to Naruto about it and was shocked to not see her next to him. Temari just looked at him and smirked about lazy shinobi not noticing that as soon as they entered the village, Naruto had left with Gaara towards the training grounds. It was then also decided that they both would stay with the Sabaku no siblings at their own home.

Shikamaru didn't bother to say it was too troublesome either way.

:-:

Once they were at the training grounds, Naruto found it was too hot for common sense and decided to take off her orange jacket. She didn't feel constricting before, but heat had a way of changing things so she wasn't concerned how it would look like in the face of Gaara's thoughts. Things changed however when she noticed him eyeing her breasts with a fascination that was hard to ignore.

"Uh… Gaara?" – she asked trying to keep her face from flushing out…

"Un." – was all he said before he seemed to recover from whatever spell he had been put on by the arrival of her breasts and turned to look up to her eyes like a normal 13 year old boy.

"Nevermind." – she said and separated her legs to put herself into a taijutsu stance.

Gaara just grinned. Not maniacally like the first time they had fought, but a pleased grin that in a way made her feel weird.

They engaged in taijutsu for at least two hours and despite the fact that she wasn't used to the heat, the sun and the terrain or that she was a bit tired from the trip; she managed to land a few good hits on his face and his stomach.

It was when they shifted to using ninjutsu that she noticed something particular. She was beginning to feel wet in between her thighs. She pondered a bit at this wondering why in the seven pits of hell would she feel the least bit horny when she felt her shirt being cleanly ripped away from her body leaving her upper half completely exposed to green emerald eyes. She immediately covered herself with her arms and deducted the reason quite quickly.

"Your demon is in heat." – she said quietly although her voice quivered a bit when she felt him appear in front of her looking a bit 'weird'.

"Why do you smell so heavenly?" – was his quiet question and she blushed when he lifted a hand to touch the lower part of her breasts.

She gasped. He didn't detract his hand from really caressing her full breast into his amazingly soft hand.

"I'm… I'm reacting to your pheromones I guess!" – she gulped and then squeaked at the end when he continued to openly fondle her breast.

"Ah." – and then he quickly moved her hands away from him, unloaded his gourd off his back.

"Gaara!" – was her breathless response when he began to lower her pants with her small and tight panties off her body and she found she couldn't stop his wandering hand from exploring her small and thin blond curls.

And the situation was abruptly stopped before anything else could occur when a more mature male voice cleared his throat and said…

"You had us fooled Uzumaki-san." – Naruto didn't bother to turn around, she could already sense that if she did, she would be fully exposed and she really didn't want that.

:-:

Completing the mission was not as easy as both Sakura and Ino thought it would be and not as hard and satisfying as Sasuke had thought it'd be. Which generated different responses from the all as they made their way back home. It was only that as they were making it home that they were ambushed by sound nin. It was of no surprise that they couldn't really defend themselves against four jounin enemy shinobi since they were all genin anyway and teamwork between the four of them was hard to create due to the fact that they were each a half of another team. They managed however to escape, but the damage had been done. Sasuke sustained the most injuries and it was then Sakura began to see that perhaps there was the possibility that she could _do_ something once they returned to the village. She really didn't like feeling useless when one or both of her teammates fell wounded.

:-:

Shikamaru could feel a headache coming up as he stared in surprise at how Naruto was dressed when they met up at the Sabaku no siblings' residence. She was wearing a small white yukata that covered her feminine wiles from the 3 males in front of her, but he had a feeling that as to how Sabaku no Kankurou was staring at her –more like leering, she had been wearing even less. This made him feel really uncomfortable. He was a guy through and through - although he was no pervert – and he felt a little nervous at what the image of her almost bared to all physique did to his hormones. He had never ever felt that way to numerous girls in the past and he wondered for the first time why it was that Naruto could make him want her.

"So what happened?" – Temari asked as she indicated to both of her brothers to sit at least three feet away from Naruto. Not that it helped that much.

"I… well… we were sparring and Gaara destroyed my t-shirt…" – here she stopped looking to the side feeling more embarrassed than when her sensei had caught her unawares almost three weeks ago.

Shikamaru shrugged when Temari looked at him for consult and she sighed.

"I don't know about you, but my little brother is not what you call a pervert. Basically, I've never seen him interested in girls at all… for he to suddenly begin to invade your personal space like that… it sounds outrageous to me." – she said.

"I'm NOT a WHORE!" – Naruto exclaimed feeling unduly chastised.

"I didn't say you were. I just don't understand how exactly did this happen." – Temari said whilst rubbing her hand over her brow in a manner that indicated stress.

"Temari. Naruto says that Shukaku's in heat." – was Gaara's response as he continued to seek Naruto's eyes with his own. He could tell that the way his sister had asked Naruto had made some previous fears rise onto her conscious which in turn made her feel insecure.

Shikamaru – who was aware of Gaara being a jinchuriki – wondered how could obtuse Naruto clue in to that fact that easily, unless; unless she had suffered that three weeks ago herself. Which explained certain things in how she carried out herself and the final battle when Sound and Suna tried to overtake Konoha.

Temari's eyes widened and gulped. Kankurou also turned white and then gulped.

"So what do you do when that happens, Naruto?" – was Shikamaru's shrewd assessing question.

"You have sex." – was Naruto's blushing but blunt reply.

Shikamaru didn't like feeling like he could tell that Naruto was no longer as naïve as she used to be.


	6. Part V

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi.

A/N: This is a little too much like the anime chapters. I tweaked them a little to fit my story, but most of what they say is as they say it in the anime. Damn! I was hoping I could fit the valley of end part here… but well… there was too much that I needed to cover before engaging in that travesy. So here it is… enjoy

Part V 

Shikamaru continued to keep an eye open on Naruto – at least from the corner of his eye – as she continued to finger touch the affinity paper that Temari had given her as if it held all the answers to her problems.

FLASHBACK 

"Oi!" – came the shout behind them.

They stopped walking. As they were standing in between the Suna gates and the never stopping desert; they watched as Temari reached them five feet away from the gates.

"Here." – she said as she thrust a big scroll to Naruto hiding the two affinity papers beneath it. "Apply a bit of your chakra thru your fingertips into the paper I'm giving you. It'll tell you about your element affinity."

Naruto nodded.

Temari smirked as the paper held in one of Naruto's hand tore itself in half and then both halves turned to ashes that quickly disappeared as smoke when a small gust of wind blew through them. Shikamaru was amazed at the results.

"Like I thought… affinity to both fire and wind, huh?"

Naruto frowned: "Not surprising since my chakra is deeply intertwined with the bakemono in me. As it is, I hold two different sets of chakra in me."

"Here. I managed to compile a bunch of wind jutsus so you could use them. It's my way of thanking you for helping Gaara… that's twice now." – before she left, she bowed saying: "I can't wait to see in what you can accomplish."

END FLASHBACK 

He watched as she stopped walking. They were out of the desert by the time she unzipped her jacket and uncovered her abdomen, Shikamaru had made up his mind to investigate more about her whilst still continuing to be her friend. He watched as she put the remaining paper on top of a black spiral sort of seal that began to appear in her stomach as she began to focus chakra. And like in her fight with Neji, Shikamaru saw how some red chakra began to envelop her like a thin coat all through her skin. The affinity paper immediately began to turn into ashes.

Satisfied with her answer – at least for the moment being, she turned to him and said: "We're at least two days away from Konoha, bet I reach there faster than you!" – she challenged and quickly ran ahead of him.

"Oi!" – he yelled, but sighed. 'This is so troublesome!' – he thought to himself as he began to run behind her in hopes of at least catching sight of her before night befell them.

:-:

Mitarashi Anko was the first to understand what it was to be a girl, an outcast, a shinobi and a kunoichi all at once. One could argue that a kunoichi was a term one and the same as shinobi, but Anko would be hard pressed to say it wasn't so. True, a kunoichi was a female shinobi; but usually was understood to be a derogatory term for those of the fairer sex that attempted to become true good shinobi. Which is why, in a world mainly dominated by men; there was a difference between being just a kunoichi and being just a shinobi. A woman in the ninja business could be a kunoichi and be respected by her peers for her skills in that sort. A woman in the shinobi world could be a shinobi and not be respected but most often than not be demoralized by her peers because she left the kunoichi part of herself locked away. So, in being a kunoichi and a shinobi were two different things and few of her peers who were respected both by male and female fellow shinobi had managed to do so; including her. So all in all, she could understand why the Kyuubi brat had hidden her real identity behind. It was due to this that as one of the ANBU who was suggested to follow Naruto into her mission to Suna, she had been greatly impressed by her ability to further diffuse incoming battle with a group of cloud nin who could have probably been way above her own status by using only two techniques. Not to mention that even if the amount of enemy shinobi were a liability to understand the possible outcome, it was even less the idea that she only had another fellow shinobi as backup and even then it was a fellow shinobi who she knew of but had not worked with previously.

So she decided to take a month off to train the young genin so she could teach her element affinity ninjutsu and kenjutsu. All she needed was the approval of the Hokage and three ANBU's signature. She was gleeful when the Hokage agreed but not surprised. She was however amazed at the fact that almost all the ANBU who had at least met the young genin in passing were willing to sign her off as a teacher to the potential that the Kyuubi brat projected.

:-:

Tsunade-hime was surprised to learn about the C-ranked mission that she sent Shikamaru – newly appointed Chunnin – and Naruto to Suna from two different sources: Shikamaru and Jiraiya. She had thought that only Shikamaru would report seeing as he was the leader of the mission, but Jiraiya?!

"What do you make of this Jiraiya?" – she asked when he finished giving off the report.

"Well… she has improved greatly in all forms. But the problem doesn't rely solely on that. She helped the Suna boy with his heat, but this could cause problems if certain people were to find out. I've decided to make Naruto my apprentice and take her with me to train outside the village for three years. It could be time enough for her to advance her skills." – he said.

"When are you taking her? Now?" – Tsunade asked a bit concerned.

"No. Not now. I've still to acquire more information about the Akatsuki and what are they planning. In 3 months, I'll come back and take her with me." – he said.

"I see. Jiraiya… I don't feel you should leave just yet however." – she said calmly.

"Why Tsunade-hime, I think you've finally begun to open up to me!" – he exclaimed in his salacious sort of way.

"Baka! That's not it!! I think something bad is going to happen soon. Although I'm not sure what it could be."

"Oh! I can be hopeful that you're wrong, but your request is not un-permissible. I'll stay."

:-:

Trouble came from Sasuke when Naruto decided to go visit him at the hospital. She was wearing her henge again which in turn made Sasuke even more angrier. He lost control of his emotions and challenged her to a fight up on the hospital roof.

"Ikuzo! Let's Fight!" – Sasuke yelled at the blond in front of him.

"Matte. Put your hitae-ate on. I'll wait." – she said seriously. Even though she didn't like the thought of fighting Sasuke, she felt giddy.

"Don't worry about me. You won't even be able to touch my forehead." – Sasuke claimed in a boastful but self-assured way.

"That's not it! I won't fight you without it. It's so we fight as equals! As Konoha shinobi equals!" – she said feeling like a large void was threatening to consume her heart for she knew that in Sasuke's dark brown eyes laid a monster that could really hurt her. And she really didn't like that.

"We are not equals dobe." – Sasuke taunted back at her and Naruto flinched.

"What are you talking about?! I've always thought that we were equals, you might have been better than me at some things in the past; but we've always been equals!" – she yelled at him and he laughed cruelly back at her.

"How naïve. Enough with the chitchat! Let's fight!" – he yelled as he launched into a taijutsu attack.

Naruto deflected. In using her recent taijutsu training with Gai, she realized that she shouldn't loose control of herself. If she did, she'd give Sasuke unfair advantage. And she really didn't want that.

They engaged in taijutsu for awhile. She didn't call upon Kage-bunshin no jutsu because she really wanted to see what it was that he wanted out of the fight. Nevertheless, she knew she was that hotblooded when he made a scathing remark about her mediocre skills and she snapped calling a rasengan at the last minute to counter-attack Sasuke's chidori. For that matter she was thrown quickly to the side by Kakashi stopping their fight. She was in a way glad it didn't finish. She didn't want to know what would be the possible outcome for this.

:-:

Kakashi sighed. There was a time when he really didn't care about anyone or anything other than living on his own. Friends and acquaintances were just a minor diversion from the regular lull his life as a shinobi could become. This all changed when he was told he would be teaching a group of three genin. The Uchiha survivor, a kunoichi from a civilian family and the Kyuubi brat. The Sandaime had urged him to take it a little easier on them than usual, but he had negated that saying to himself that he didn't need to care for brats that were whimsical enough to believe they were shinobi just because they passed the Academy.

He was wrong then and he felt like he was feeling too wrong now. That genin team he didn't want to take knowing it would come and bite him in the ass in the long run, was his only family from now on. And he could sense that as a teacher, he hadn't been much of one to either one of them. He had tried to be their friend whereas what they really needed was a teacher. Only one of them had parents alive and well. Only one of them had the heart to encompass the whole village. And only one had the hate closely enclosed to his being, his soul. To which he only chose one to teach for real… this was a true mistake if he ever saw one.

"Sasuke." – he acknowledged the kid in front of him. For despite the fact that as soon as they became shinobi they were considered adults, Sasuke was just thirteen years old.

"I won't apologized to _her_." – he snarled back at him.

"I don't want you to. I don't think you need to. Only friends who made a mistake and are willing to accept the truth need to apologize." – Kakashi said to the boy in front of him.

"Friends?" – he queried hiding his gaze from Kakashi's one eye glare.

"Ah. I thought you were friends, but the fact that you decided to just shove a Chidori into Naruto means that I overestimated your genius." – he said.

"Do friends hide the truth from you? I am not the only one at fault here! She lied to me. She didn't tell me she was a girl. All this time she's been lying through her teeth and pretending to be there for me!!"

"Sasuke. Did you ever think that there was a reason she lied to you or anyone else?" – he asked softly.

"Nani?" – he asked confused.

"Naruto is your friend. But she is also a person that lives alone and has no relatives at all. Have you not noticed how the villagers treat her? She is after all like you. She doesn't trust easily for fear of getting hurt. Which is better… to be treated like the prince of the village or to be treated like you're worthless and weak? There's always been the threat of being hurt due to how much trust she'd be putting up on people. She has decided to keep her identity from everyone due to the backlash. I understand her reasoning as she's always suffered a lacking of love in her life. At least you knew love for however short in your life… how can you say that she isn't your friend when in a way she has opened herself up to you more than she has done with anyone else?"

"I… I think I understand. Even so, you have never lost someone… I have to become strong! Having an acquaintance that will not give me what I need when I do is just a waste of time." – Sasuke said looking to the side.

Kakashi tightened the wires around Sasuke's body forcing the boy to look at him as he squatted in front of him.

"You're wrong. It's true that I have no one now, but that doesn't mean that I didn't have them before. How did you think I got the sharingan? I had someone close to me like you with Naruto. All I'm saying is that you should be happy and glad that you have someone that can open your heart and keep it safely because you don't know when you'll be able to see it again. Naruto may die tomorrow for all you know and you're sulking because she didn't tell you that she was a girl. Think about it." – and then Kakashi lowered the wires and made them disappear before taking off leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

:-:

Naruto knew she had been wrong. You just don't attempt to kill fellow shinobi even if they started the fight. But he had challenged her and the challenge had threatened her. She really needed to find a way to cover up the tracks that led to her heart better. It wasn't a bad idea to care for others, but it was a really bad idea to let someone reside inside her heart. She shouldn't let others in. She could care for friends. Friends were fine… it was the alternative that was not right. Which was why she was currently having a nightmare…

_Naruto's dreamscape._

_As _every time she dreamed, she felt herself regressing and wishing she could be as free to act as the others in her age group did. She couldn't. It was always too much of a risk. After regressing for a bit, she turned to go back to her usual dreamless state and found herself in the middle of nowhere wearing what seemed to be a sexy lingerie. She felt confused… this she had never dreamed of before… what was going on?!

The scenery began to shift from never-ending white to a luscious waterfall that had two figures on each side. She had never been here before… but on one side stood a tall dark and handsome man with black hair and dark brown eyes that reminded her of Itachi Uchiha and then it clicked… _Sasuke?!_

Why did he look like that… why did he look older and more other-worldly? She couldn't say. But even though she – in present time – was only thirteen and was really not that interested in boys, she could tell that the enthralling stare he leveled back at her… it made her shiver delightfully. In other words, she felt attracted to his sexuality. Something that had never happened before… she had seen Sasuke on and off before their academy years where in those she saw him every single day, but then she had never felt even a crush for the boy as she felt for the young man in front of her at the moment. Why was this happening?!

On the other side – she took her eyes off that dark masculine aura to keep her sanity intact – and saw Kakashi. She wondered briefly why she didn't attach the sensei suffix but realized that in her mind, it didn't matter. He was dressed unlike Sasuke. He was wearing his jounin uniform without the jounin jacket showing off his arms to her. His dark clothing helped to contrast the tan of his skin and the white hair above. She blushed. He looked so… so handsome that it made butterflies dance in her tummy. It was then she noticed that they were staring at each other rather than at her. It was also then she discovered that they were out on a staring contest with malignant killer intent washing against each other. Why did they look like they wanted to kill each other?! Weren't they comrades?

After a few minutes, they both turned their eyes at her and everything changed. They were suddenly running down the rock structure they had been standing and they landed on each side of her. Immediately, Sasuke walked closer towards her and said…

"I'll be the wind that blows through your hair, caressing your face. I'll be like spring waiting for your kiss, a kiss that'll burn through me." – he said in a dark and sensual voice that made her once again hug her arms as if trying to ward off the cold.

"I'll give you all the love I want in return. Down here below with the trees that can see how lonely I am for you, I can dream about you." – was Kakashi's response and Naruto couldn't understand why they were saying these things to her.

"You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind. You could come with me… be mine for the rest of eternity. I could be your savior, if you would just let me hold you in my arms tonight." – Sasuke turned to her in earnest and she found her legs taking a step back feeling overwhelmed by the passion that Sasuke exuded to her.

"If you go, then I'll be blue. I beg of you, don't say good-bye. Please give me another chance." - Kakashi said to her in a pleading voice that made her feel bad for even considering Sasuke's offer even for a second.

"I can be your bandit lover, as both our hearts have been broken. I can be so loving; captivated by this private passion that swirls between us. Like a hurricane I could loose myself in a moment with you… forever." – Sasuke once again intoned and she feared how many more promises he could give out to her to make her sway to his will.

She fisted her hands to her side trying to will away this lust for his words. She knew what she wanted… she knew!

"I'll be the man for you. I'll quit what I was for you. You and me, me and you; please don't say no." – Kakashi once again forced her to look at him and she took a deep breath trying to control her swirling emotions.

In that moment, she saw a dark red figure descending with a great splash that made the water current splash like the waves at the sea. She turned to this new being feeling not defenseless or weak.

"**THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE LET ME IN.**" – Said the creature and Naruto could tell that this was the Kyuubi no kitsune.

"What do you want here, bakayarou?!" – she raged and when she looked at the scenery that used to be around her, it had disappeared.

"**YOU FELT CONFUSED. I WANTED TO SEE WHAT IT WAS THAT HAD YOU SO. EVEN NOW… EVEN NOW YOU'VE YET TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND.**" – it said the words tumbling out of its being like rocks on a mudslide.

"Why in the world would _those_ _two_ – out of all the people in the world! – would they turn up in my dreams?!" – she cried feeling desperate.

"**YOU ARE A GIRL. NOT A WOMAN. HIDING UNDER A PRETENSE OF BEING A BOY-MAN HAS MADE YOU INSECURE IN YOUR BELIEFS AND WANTS. THE UCHIHA BRAT… HE REMINDS ME… AH WELL… HIS DARKNESS IS DELICIOUS TO ME. WHEREAS YOUR SENSEI… HE HAS THE POWER TO CONTROL YOU ALL DUE TO MY WEAKNESS.**" – Was the Kyuubi's response.

"All you think of is power baka kitsune! I will not be controlled by you!" "Least of all another man!" – she said and the dreamscape changed again.

Now… now she was in front of the cage nude in her true form without the henge covering her.

"**IF I WERE TO SAY… EVEN VIXENS NEED A MALE TO SURVIVE. EVEN YOU WILL NEED… ONE DAY… A MAN IN YOUR LIFE. BUT, YOU HAVE PROVEN TO ME THAT YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH TO COUNTERACT ANYTHING OTHERS THROW AT YOU. I AM **_**HONORED**_** TO BE YOUR TENANT. FOR THAT, I WILL LET YOU IN. SOMEDAY… SOMEDAY YOU'LL LET ME OUT.**" – The kitsune said laughing cruelly and she couldn't help herself by baring her teeth out to him in a menacing snarl.

The demon laughed again and she returned to her troubled dreams.

:-:

Whilst Naruto dreamt, Sakura confronted Sasuke at the outskirts of the village. He was just this close to leaving altogether.

"SASUKE-KUN!" – she yelled out but not loud enough that others were awakened by her call. She wasn't sure if she wanted to attract attention or not, but it seemed like it was enough for Sasuke to stop his trek.

"Just like I thought?" – he said, but he still didn't turn around to face her and this made her uneasy.

"Eh?" – she asked confused as to what he meant.

"I'm different than you, I lead a different path. I tried to make myself belief that the path I've been pursuing up until now was the way to go. We've accomplished a lot together, but in the end… my Heart is set for revenge. That's my life's objective. Other stuff fails to compare to my desire to beat HIM. I can't be like you or Naruto." – he said quite matter-of-factly. Still, he did not turn.

"Are you going to choose loneliness again?! That day… that day you taught me how painful it was! Now I truly understand it to be so… I have family and friends, but if you leave… it'd be the same as being ALONE!" – she cried out feeling tears fall to her face.

"From today forth, a new path has opened up for us." – was all he said in response to her as he finally turned to see her.

"Watashi… ai shiteru! I love you a lot! If you stay for me; I'll make sure you don't regret it! Everyday will be great, we'll be happy. I'll do anything for you, Sasuke-kun! That's why… if you're leaving… take me with you!!" – she cried out passionately.

"You're such a bother." – he said nonchalant but at the same time with a fondness for a friend that Sakura was happy to be finally be able to be seen at least as much as that. Still, even after he said that… he turned to go.

"DON'T GO!" – she finally yelled loud enough to attract the attention of probable fellow shinobi going around.

"Arigatou." – was what she heard from Sasuke behind her. How he did it, she couldn't tell. But this was swiftly followed by pain and she feeling horrified understood.

"Sasuke-kun…"

:-:

Naruto cursed at whoever was banging on her room's door. It was too early for this!! She stood up and made her way to it wondering why anyone was making such a ruckus and why her roommate was not being anal about it. When she saw it was Shikamaru at the other side of her door, she wondered if the world was ending. As far as she knew Shikamaru was the laziest shinobi she had ever met, she didn't think he woke up this early for nothing.

"What!?" – she asked growling a bit in annoyance at being woken up so early in the morning.

"We're going on a mission. Last night Uchiha Sasuke defected." – he stated all the while trying to avoid looking directly at the alluring and seductive image his fellow shinobi was projecting unknowingly towards him.

"Nani! Liar! How can that be?!" – she yelled surprised.

"You can yell even this early?!" – Shikamaru responded in surprise at her ability to do so this early in the morning. But inside his mind he wondered why the Hokage had given him a chunnin vest to give to her and demanded that he take her as well.

As it were, the fact that she was being given the chunnin vest meant that she had moved up in the shinobi world. But… besides being Sasuke's teammate, what else could she offer to this mission?

"Shit! Wait a second… I'll get dressed and ready to go!" – and then she shut the door in his face leaving him bewildered.

:-:

They finally stood at the gates of the village, they being: Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had been surprised to not see her wearing her usual orange jumpsuit, but could tell the difference in her clothes that she meant business. The others were wondering why Naruto looked so different, Neji wasn't even sure it was the loudmouth blond at all.

"Listen. Naruto… the Hokage gave me this vest to give to you." – he said.

"A chunnin vest? I'm being promoted now?!" – she exclaimed surprised. Her tone of voice had changed from the male persona she usually henged into, but Kurenai had demanded that she loose the henge as it was too much of a trouble. In this way, she had effectively told her roommate that she shouldn't wear her henge anymore.

"Eh?! You're a girl?!" – Kiba yelled surprised at this as he and Akamaru had finally resolved the strange scent that came from their so called male shinobi comrade.

"Look we don't have time for further explanations! As it is… the Uchiha might've already made his way to.." – he didn't even have time to finish his sentence when he sensed a presence behind them.

How wonderful! Sakura had come to send them away. He watched as Naruto covertly made the one hand seal for henge and used the henge once again. The boys next to him said nothing about the change knowing that now was not the time for them to investigate the reason for the deceit.

"Naruto… I couldn't convince Him to stay. I'm sure that the only one left to save him is you. Please… this is the only favor I'll ever ask of you… please get Sasuke-kun back for me!" – she cried to what she thought was her other male teammate not even acknowledging the other guys standing around.

"I'll try. I promise I'll try." – was all Naruto say before he turned around grabbing the chunnin vest from Shikamaru's hand and leading the others away from the gates.

:-:

It was sometime later that they stopped their travel. Naruto turned around to face his teammates and said…

"Gomen for the lie. But I… anyway… we have something to conclude. Shikamaru?" – she nodded to him and he took the lead.

"Right. Listen. I've thought of this… the formation we'll need to keep is a line, with me at the front, Chouji after me, Neji next, Kiba and Akamaru after him and Naruto in the rear. This way we're in a formation ready for anything that might come at us. Although Naruto has recently been promoted to Chunnin, I'm the leader now. Nevertheless, let's keep our eyes open for anything and everything. Ikuzo!"


	7. Interlude I

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi.

Warnings: This story has sex between a minor and an adult. For further information read Author's Notes.

Author's Notes: Here are a few things I've gathered from the reviews I've been getting:

As far as I'm concerned: relationships between a minor and a grown-up are gross! _In _the real world! In Naruto: it is easy to have such a thing happening between a 13 year old Fem Naruto and a 28 year old Kakashi. Why? Shinobi have high mortality rates, so it was told like this from the Sandaime's point of view once I think… once they become genins, they are treated as adults; even though they are only teenagers. Even more so… I think Naruto graduates at twelve; so by the time this story takes place… she's actually a teenager but is in fact considered as an adult shinobi. So here I can politely say that it is perfectly normal for a grown guy to take up with a younger woman – this also happens in real life – and not be considered a pedophile.

The so awaited sex part of Gaara and Naruto. Plus a few others…

Author's Side note:

I read a review that said about Sasuke's betrayal towards Naruto. Why did he tried to shove a Chidori into Naruto's chest if he loves her? Well the truth is that in the anime… he acknowledges that he cares for Naruto as a friend, but he has a life's goal to kill the murderer of his clan. Here, he realizes that he's attracted to Naruto and that he cares in a certain way for her, but he doesn't love her.

Despite the fact that I've shown Naruto as a sexual creature even as a 13 year old girl, you'll have to realize the differences between girls and boys at that particular age. It's not abnormal for a boy Sasuke's age to not be interested in girls or want to know about sex. Coupled with the fact that usually girls mature much more faster than boys… and Sasuke has only one goal at this time… well in conclusion what I'm trying to say is that in my story Sasuke doesn't know the meaning of friendship. He doesn't understand what love is because he had such a crappy childhood that ended up in a tragedy when he was 7. So… later when he is 17 – the Shippuden Arc: although I haven't seen much about it yet – he'll be receptive to the idea of him being together with Naruto. But as of right now, he's virtually unable to compute the idea that he might be crushing on Naruto _that _way. Plus… there's the curse seal placed on him by Orochimaru. I read a story in which the curse seal is explained to great detail and I've decided to follow on that one. The story is called _A Different Perspective by Book of Changes _if anyone wants to read on it. It might be able to give you a psychological idea of what is going on in that troubled head of his.

Moreover… I've decided to add one dream from Sasuke's perspective here, but don't go on thinking that this is a Sasuke + Fem Naruto story, because its not. The story hasn't even yet settled onto the prime pairing of the story as I'm still working on the kinks of it in my mind. And just to make sure, let me point out that on Part V when Naruto dreams of her adult self and both Kakashi and Sasuke facing each other. I made light of the fact that she had never felt a crush on Sasuke whilst she were young like all the other girls at the village. The dream is a sort of premonition combined with her fears for the future. She knows that having being 'sexually' intimate with her sensei means that someday she'll have something else with him in the future. She has an inkling that Sasuke is crushing on her rather heavily and she really isn't looking forward when Sasuke accepts this fact and doesn't feel like the world is ending. So… this is where the face off part stands as. Even more is the fact that the Kyuubi is certain that Naruto will in fact turn the reins off to it. It knows that someday Naruto will be able to loose control of it and it'll resurface, but for the meantime it is willing to lend its strength to Naruto for the kick of it.

That's all.

**:-:**

**Interludes: **

**The Sexual Escapades of One Naruto Uzumaki**

**:-:**

_Kakashi + Naruto._

For the time they had been at the hospital… the nurses were forbidden to enter the Kyuubi's brat's room. Only Shizune-san was allowed in at intervals. But it was at night, after Kakashi was disturbed with the idea that Naruto was a conundrum he had no means of understanding any time soon that he began to notice something so enticing and so alluring—if it could be called that. Naruto wearing nothing but the sheet that covered her young and very beautiful body was writhing in her sleep. She kept whimpering and moaning… at first Kakashi had thought that she was having a nightmare. It was when his hand inadvertently touched her sex did he find that she was aroused. She was having a wet dream… like boys usually did when reaching the pinnacle of adolescence.

He briefly wondered if this was a side-effect of the henge that was not really a henge. He would have to ask the Hokage about this… at another time. Even so… the notion didn't make him angry or upset due to the fact that she had moaned his name once or twice during her dreams. And as he had a better sense of smell than most shinobi, he found the scent that emitted through her sex into his questing fingers was not entirely unpleasant. In fact it was so delicious that it made him harden quite quickly in most cases.

It was in one of her erotic dreams that she coerced him to fuck her and by the time they had both reached completion, she was awake and once again ready to be fucked again.

"Ara?" – she asked as she un-fisted her hand and ran it over her eyes in an attempt to purge the sleep she was in.

"You were aroused." – he said although he couldn't quite keep the wonder off his voice at how she was once again trying to mold herself into him. How her vagina was already gripping his penis tight, embracing it as if afraid to let go… something that as an analogy to the reality of his current situation with her… was a bit off mark. To say the least.

He slipped himself a bit out of her grimacing when she wouldn't let him go quite so easily and settled to lick the valley of her breasts forcing her to relax. She exhaled in stutters her breath.. she was panting… the heat made her horny almost at every point that she was awake and as he had learned recently… she even got horny when she were asleep. He dedicated himself to lick her nipples softly at first to arouse and then to stimulate he pressed harder with the tip of his tongue. Soon his head was being cradle to her bosom while he took to pleasuring her nipples with his tongue. And no longer than a few minutes after that he positioned himself between her legs again but did not enter her and began to suck her nipples as if he really needed some nutrition. She moaned and started to writhe in ecstasy. He felt proud that he could make her that happy—although happy was not the exact word, but he felt proud nonetheless at the fact that she really liked every sort of attention he deemed to give her. If it weren't because he would probably die of starvation, he would've liked to stay in that hospital bed and fuck her to the end of times.

He raised his head and opened both of his eyes to imprint the lovely image of her in the throes of passion. He carefully looked her over and decided that his favorite view of Naruto would be this… her hair fanned out to the sides sweaty, her luscious mouth looking plump and so kissable, her blue eyes darkened in lust and her breasts heaving from the exertion of sex. He wondered briefly – although he was a pussy kind of man – if she wouldn't like it in the doggy style.

He was proven incorrect when she turned to her stomach and bent her knees to show him her butt, he could see her puckered major labia and her inner lips pouting at him… as if begging him to kiss her and he did that before he lost his composure and just slipped in. And as he knelt closer to that part of her, he felt her quiver once again as she came. When her 'honey' came out mixed in with his semen he let it run to the sheets, but when the ebb of his semen stopped but hers didn't he took to lick her and found it to his liking… he wondered if he could ever go without her honey for the rest of his life and he decided to deem it unnecessary until further notice.

When he entered her from behind, she gasped. When he began moving, he began to notice that she would push back every time he pushed forward. Then she began to raise herself more which is why he learned then that they were being watched. Although he covered half of his face with a mask, he was quite the exhibitionist and decided to let the old man see her a bit – even if Naruto was too young for Jiraiya, the pervert would be grateful for the peek.

It turned out that their audience was not Jiraiya, but Shizune who looked to be a bit flushed. He wondered if she had a thing for blonds…

_Naruto + Gaara_

She was completely naked. Sitting in front of her was an equally naked Gaara – he was even without his ultimate defense—sand – and he was looking at her, although some times she could see that his gaze often strayed to her breasts. It seemed – though it made her feel like Jiraiya in this – that Gaara was a guy who preferred breasts… as opposed to her previous heat lover, Kakashi who preferred her pussy… she blushed heavily at the thought and pushed it away from her mind. She knew that thinking about her sensei whilst being totally exposed to Gaara and about to become his first lover was wrong.

So she reached softly towards him, but was surprised when he stopped her completely and instead pulled her to him. She clumsily landed on his lap. If someone had been behind her at the moment, they would have had a detailed up-close view of her vagina and everything that it entailed.

"Gaara?" – she asked looking up at him and he looked down at her.

Oh. Slow. Ok. She could do that. Go slow.

She pushed herself off so she could see this and backtracked to the futon behind her. He followed cautiously and a bit wary of what might happen. She laid down on the futon and said…

"Touch all you want." – what wasn't said was 'Gentle'. But she didn't need to say it out loud. He knew that much.

As he began to tread his fingers lightly over her breasts, she decided to let it show how much this aroused her. If she hid her expressions from him, he might think she didn't want him. Nevermind that her physical reaction to him was that obvious. But if he were that inexperienced at handling intimacy as she was before her heat then it were obvious that what was plain to see to others was not so to him.

A few minutes later he had explored every inch, nook and cranny of her body, but when confronted with the home of what he labeled as 'delicious scent'; he caved and just sat there looking at her pussy in all its exhibited glory. She could feel how her major labia opened up, how her inner lips were suffused with 'come fuck me pink' and how her clitoris had come out of its hood to stand at attention. She was so wet, she felt so slippery. And she squeaked when he in an attempt to push her button down – it was an instinctual response of his to push back buttons even if he had never been allowed to before – pushed her clitoris with his index finger. And she was sure it was his heat that enabled her to orgasm that easily.

"Why did you over-flood?" – he asked quietly and she almost laughed. Key word on 'almost'.

"I orgasmed. It's something that happens when you're…" – she stopped there not knowing how to continue.

"I read a book about sex." – he responded to her unfinished answer and she sat up with her knees and her legs bent behind her.

"So you know its technicalities?" – she asked and he nodded once.

"Oh. Ok. So… all you need is practice right?" – she said in her usual up-front way.

"Ah. Why are you still wet?" – he asked curiously.

"Ah. Well… I'm still a bit horny so I guess that's the foremost reason. And… I think you're horny too."

:-:

He was quite the quick learner. She showed him how to work her 'button' and he had her screaming in joy several times after that. After all, she wanted to be as wet as possible –even if she weren't a virgin anymore, her pussy was still as tight a fit as before her sensei had fucked her for the first time. And then… after she was 'flooding', she turned to him and began to do the dreaded oral job to his penis. Who despite his young age, had a dick that might've been at least two inches shorter than her sensei's but was much thicker than the aforementioned person. Not that she was comparing, but she wanted to be prepared until the part where he really had to stick it in. She found that, the dreaded oral job was not so bad. In fact, she could learn to like it as she was a ramen junky… and ramen was rarely sweet. So, if she thought of his penis and its salty taste as ramen; she could be able to get to like it with time.

It was something of a surprise when he began to tense and he orgasmed. When the salty and creamy semen rushed into her mouth she couldn't help but swallow. And here she blushed heavily as she realized that he was staring at her with wide green eyes. She tried to hide her face from him, but he grasped her chin and… gave her a koinu kiss to her nose. She wrinkled her nose at him and he took advantage of her confusion to kiss her for real on the mouth. It was the first time she had been given a real french kiss. Not counting Sasuke's pressed lips to hers, of course.

She blushed even heavier and gasped when her mouth found his. The result was terrifying, she felt much more in tune with him.

His surprisingly pale skin was slippery with sweat and she took her time licking him softly from toe to head. When she reached his neck, he tilted it to the side and began to – if she could call it like that – purr and she felt how he began to cuddle in a particular way… it was a flurry of events that ended up with her being impaled by his thick eight inches penis. She groaned. Soon, he was moving in and out of her sheath, hitting that special spot inside of her, making her cry out everytime he shifted to one side while in a way both reaching to touch that special spot inside of her and her clitoris on the outside and then she was spasming out in an Earth Shattering Orgasm that made him also cum inside of her. He groaned as he released himself.

_Sasuke's Wet Dream._

_Sasuke + Naruto._

Sasuke never dreamed. He always suffered from nightmares. He either numbed himself to rest and sleep, but he never dreamed. But this time in the hospital, he seemed to be in a dream. He was at the hot-springs. The one they had one stopped by with Kakashi-sensei after a mission. Only this time Naruto wasn't hiding under his usual henge-no-jutsu and the white towel around her body did not hide her perky breasts or her succulent looking nipples. He was shocked to see that the sight of her bared breasts to him – although he had never really seen her naked or even half-nude – made his penis grow. He felt irritated with himself. For however cool he usually acted like, this was the first time he had indulged on a wet dream.

Wet dream.

Wet… dream?!

The fuck?!

He tried to dispel the alluring hentai image of his teammate, but he couldn't seem to stop. Naruto was either oblivious or really trying to provoke him. She flipped her blond hair to the side leaving her tanned neck exposed to Sasuke's view and he wished suddenly that he could kiss and nuzzled her. And for the first time since he'd entered the weird dream he lost his towel and exposed himself to her eyes. She had gasped and then realized that she was actually not under a henge. She covered her magnificent big breasts with her arms and tried to hide from his view, but it didn't matter.

He had decided that even though it was just a dream, he would enjoy the sight of her nude body while he masturbated for the first time round. And wouldn't try to understand why he felt so attached to her or her body in any sort. Physical attachment can be cure with separation, right?

Of course physical attachment is the start of other attachments, he reasoned deep inside himself. And when he woke up to wet sheets and panting like he were instigating a marathon, he decided to ignore what he couldn't – wouldn't - understand.


	8. Part VI

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi.

**Warnings: This story has sex between a minor and an adult. For further information read Author's Notes.**

**Author's Notes: Here are a few things I've gathered from the reviews I've been getting:**

**As far as I'm concerned: relationships between a minor and a grown-up are gross! _In _the real world! In Naruto: it is easy to have such a thing happening between a 13 year old Fem Naruto and a 28 year old Kakashi. Why? Shinobi have high mortality rates, so it was told like this from the Sandaime's point of view once I think… once they become genins, they are treated as adults; even though they are only teenagers. Even more so… I think Naruto graduates at twelve; so by the time this story takes place… she's actually a teenager but is in fact considered as an adult shinobi. So here I can politely say that it is perfectly normal for a grown guy to take up with a younger woman – this also happens in real life – and not be considered a pedophile.**

°°… °° Naruto's thoughts.

… Sasuke's thoughts.

_Italics _Naruto recalling a memory or a flashback.

Author's Side Note: The fight you'll see here has a lot of resemblance to the real one that went on in the anime, but there are more changes here. So don't expect it to be a detailed word by word description/narration of that.

**:-:**

**Part VI**

**:-:**

They had split up after finally finding out Sasuke's captors. If it could be said to be like that. One by one they split from the group… in the end leaving Naruto confronting a tall white man with white hair. He said his name was Kimimaru and that he would destroy her if she so much as made her way to the round box that could've contained Sasuke's body. She tried once or twice before she noticed that the seals that covered the round box broke and Sasuke stumbled out of it, before getting ready to leave.

"SASUKE! DON'T GO! COME BACK TO KONOHA!" – she yelled after him making him stop for a second, but never did he turned around.

He laughed and went off his merry way.

"Matte Sasuke!" – she yelled once again after him.

"Useless! Die!" – Kimimaru said as he drew his bone sword at swung at her only to be stopped by no other than Rock Lee.

:-:

"Nani?!" – she cried out surprised as Lee said…

"I don't know why you suddenly look like a girl Naruto-kun, but Sasuke is running farther away. Go… or you won't be able to catch him! Go… I'll deal with this guy!" – he said whilst he pushed her towards the way where Sasuke had run off to.

With that she went. Whilst on Konoha… another one was annoyed at the injustice of life.

"That baka… he took my sake instead of his medicine with him."

:-:

Soon after that… after engaging in Suiken fighting with the bakemono in front of him, Lee was saved by Gaara of the desert. How utterly bizarre. But Lee was smart if not unable to use ninjutsu and he immediately understood a bit why had he saved him at all. Though that didn't make him stop from refraining to ask about it. He had his chance when Kimimaru was lying dead in front of them, Lee asked Gaara what made him come and save him.

"I was told to come. Something about Uzumaki Naruto being involved in a mission with a lot of unknown variables." – he said. On the off side he said… "I owe Konoha a lot." – in his mind however he was reliving the image of Naruto at the chunnin exams and the one who had helped him with his heat.

"Oh. You said something about Kimimaru… that guy gave me the creeps!" – he said a bit passionately.

"You remind me of that bozou. That guy who defended you back at the chunnin exams." – Gaara intoned.

"Ah. Hey! I thank you for coming to my rescue, but even so you don't have the right to insult my sensei like that."

"Hn. About that guy… he has the same eyes as Uchiha Sasuke. The… 'I have to prove my existence' kind of eyes."

They sat in contemplative silence long after that.

:-:

Naruto ran at her full speed encountering some sort of tunnel that she wasn't sure she'd ever get out of. She let fear rationalize her goal when she remembered something Neji said…

"_You have better eyes than me." – Neji said looking at her for a moment before turning away from her questing eyes._

"_Eh?" – she asked feeling very much confused._

"_Sasuke is surrounded by darkness and you're the only one who can guide him out of it." – he intoned and then completely turned his back from them._

She in that moment understood what it was that he meant and regrouped her bravery and valiant effort into following Sasuke. She continued to run blindly in the darkness until she finally reached him on top of a head that looked suspicious to her – as if she had seen it before.

"Sasuke!" – she yelled out to him managing for once to get him to listen to her.

He stopped but didn't turn around as her echo of his name rung in his ears. She was still under the henge and it made him feel a bit sad deep beneath the part he always hid his greatest fears and biggest emotions: his heart.

"Are you going to runaway from me?!" – she yelled out again feeling angsty at the lack of response coming from him.

"Yo, usurantonkachi!" – Sasuke intoned as he finally turned around to face her.

She was shocked at what she witnessed. His face looked different and one of his eyes was a sickly yellow that reminded her of the eye of a snake ready to hunt its prey. The other eye was hollow black and she wondered if what the other warriors they encountered were true about the fact that the Sasuke she knew before was already dead.

"This time, it's you?" – he asked her and she steeled her resolve when she was once again reminded of what Sakura had said to her: "_I couldn't convince Him, I couldn't stop Sasuke-kun from leaving. I'm sure that the only one that can save him… the only one… it's you. I will never ask another favor of you again… please Naruto! Get him back for me!_"

"I told this to Sakura too. Stop butting in to my business. Maa maa… what's that look for?" – he said with a cruel smile on his face. It made her feel colder than ever.

"Why? Why?! Sasuke!! Why have you turned out this way?" – she cried out passionately.

"If I turn out this way, what is it to you if I do? After all, you have also turned out to be different than what you projected out to be." – he taunted back at her. She flinched as he went on: "I follow my own path… let's leave it clear; play-fighting in Konoha with you and Sakura… I'm leaving that behind. I don't need that. GO HOME." – he intoned but didn't turn around knowing that to turn his back on her would be a grave mistake.

°° Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Lee. Everyone. °° - she thought to herself while remembering the time they chose to separate from the team to fight and leave the others with the opportunity to catch up to Sasuke.

"Everyone gave their best to catch up with you!" – she cried out at him feeling desperate.

"Good for them." – he said but she could tell that he was being sarcastic as he said it.

"_Let's make it clear. Sasuke is no friend of mine. I don't even like Him, but like us… he's a Konoha shinobi and a comrade. That's why we're risking our lives to get him back. That's how Konoha works." – _Shikamaru's words from before rung in her ears.

"Who do you think they are, Konoha shinobi comrades?!" – Naruto rushes out from the head she was standing on and punched Sasuke in his face after landing on the other head where he stood.

"Comrades? Have I grown stronger by being with them? No. I'm going to Orochimaru." – he said it as a matter of fact.

"Baka! The only reason you're not getting stronger is because you're dead set on revenge! You don't get stronger by hating! You get stronger when you care for someone enough to protect them!" – she yelled out feeling so frustrated that he wouldn't listen to her.

"Orochimaru was the one who tried to destroy Konoha and killed Sandaime-jiji! Do you think that He'll give you that Power for free?! He only wants your body as a container for his soul! You might never come back if you give in to him! In fact… you could die! I'll never let you go to a place like that!" – Naruto exclaimed unconsciously readying herself for Sasuke's responding punch.

"I don't care about that. As long as I get to my objective, it doesn't matters. If you're going to get in my way, then I guess I have no choice." – he said whilst grabbing on to her jacket.

"You won't be able to." – she said with certainty as she twisted her body into his and kicking him with her right leg.

He countered and grabbed her left leg when she shifted her body accordingly to stop him from hurting her. While he had one of his hands firmly steepled into her ankle, with his other hand he performed the 'kai' seal and softly said: 'Kai!'.

She quickly understood what it was that he did and frustrated let go of the henge lest he hurt her in retaliation to stopping his endeavor. There was a ripple as she quickly became herself again and Sasuke almost forgot to breath for a second. She on the other hand took this as an advantage and with him half-frozen in time and his memories, she began using the seals for a wind jutsu.

°° Fuuton: Myaku Kaen no jutsu! °° - she cried out in her mind as she released a wind pulse not unlike a big condensed blast of air that made Sasuke release her and be sent traveling towards the bottom of the cascade.

She landed on her feet and then began to make some other seals. She quickly released two techniques one after the other. Whilst Sasuke recovered on his way down to the water, he landed on his feet on top of the maelstrom that she had created.

He released his own technique as she did her second technique, only he really didn't see it until thirty seconds before it reached him.

°° Fuuton: Renkuudan! Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu! °°

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!

In the end, Naruto was able to evade the great fireball but Sasuke wasn't able to completely evade the dragon fire technique. So when he finally surfaced, he was surprised to see Naruto standing before him on top of the water with no qualms about the fact that she had sneaked in an attack and had hit him on his right arm.

"I'll take you back by force if I have to." – she firmly intoned.

Despite the fact that Sasuke was not using his sharingan and he had been the target of a fire technique that he himself used more often than not, he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?!" – she snarled at him for a moment loosing control of her emotions.

"You laughed then too." – he said amused that he could rile her up so easily.

"_Why do you laugh?" – he asked surprised at her response although the laughing face was male, he was sure that underneath the henge that glee was more malicious and taunting than ever._

"_It's nothing. It's just that this is so exciting to me!" – she said quirking one side of her mouth in a half smirk._

"Back then you really wanted to fight me." – he said as he swallowed the wince that threatened to consume his face.

"Then it was different! I was excited to spar against you. To show you that I had grown. I wasn't trying to hurt you like you were trying to do to me!" – she said firmly at him once again retaining her hard earned control.

"_Then, let's fight!" – Sasuke grinned a bit maniacally._

"_Matte. Put on your hitae-ate. I'll wait." – she said serious now in the face of starting the fight that she had waited her whole life._

"_I don't need it!" – he said quite confident of his skills._

"_Put it on!" – she yelled at him feeling a bit put out by his arrogance._

"_You won't even be able to touch my forehead!" – Sasuke said as he pointed to said forehead and took a taijutsu stand._

"_It's not that! It's so we fight as equals! As Konoha shinobi equals!" – she yelled back at him._

"That wasn't the type of fight I wanted to have. Even now I…" – she stopped not knowing how to continue.

"I don't care about your reasons!" – he yelled feeling put out for some reason. Then he activated his bloodline limit and quickly ran up to her and sucker-punched her in the stomach making her balk for a second before retreating away from him.

Hate and power. That's what I'm missing to defeat Itachi.

"That time we were interrupted, this time it won't happen again."

He then quickly engaged her in taijutsu and was surprised that she parried quite well with him. He was frustrated that neither he or she could manage to get into their well kept defenses. After parrying each other blow for blow, he jumped to the side and once again created another two fireballs which he quickly threw to her.

"Katon: kakyuu no jutsu!" – he yelled as he summoned the fire through his mouth and let them loose.

He didn't expect her to form something to defend herself due to the fact that they were still close enough to each other.

"Fuuton: Ookii Kabe Booei!" – she yelled as she pushed her hands out as if she were about to throw a rasengan but instead she was really using her palms outwards as if warding something off.

It was actually one of those techniques that Temari had given to her with a quirk. Sabaku no Temari had not been able to use this as it required a large quantity of chakra that she didn't have. Naruto had no problems with that. She was considered a dead last because in the Academy she hadn't been able to form a single bunshin as opposed to the fact that because she was using a henge – a strong transforming henge that made her a boy inside out – that would wreck her chakra manipulation and it wasn't until she studied the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that she managed to invent a way out. So her chakra concentration sucked when she was using the henge, but it improved in time. Now that she wasn't constricted by using the henge, her chakra concentration and further manipulation of it was perfect.

It helped of course that she had a strong affinity to wind when her chakra wasn't coalescent with the Kyuubi's. But now… having been able to use these new techniques, she let it loose when she noticed that he had stopped altogether looking at her as if he didn't know her.

"You!" – he said looking aggravated and annoyed that one more time the dead last was able to advance this quickly while he was still stuck and not advancing.

"Me. What is it Sasuke?" – she responded and once again issued out a challenge to the boy in front of him.

The fight quickly escalated after that to the point that he managed to feint and bring himself very close to her. She couldn't find the enough force to shove him off of her. He grabbed her by her jacket and raised her with one hand, it was here she realized he intended to kill her because he had lost himself to the cursed seal.

"Stop! If you do this Sasuke…" – she stopped here to regroup when he laughed and summoned a Chidori.

"You'll what?" – he taunted back at her.

And then he shoved a Chidori to her chest directing it to her heart which she managed to deflect when she kicked him in the shin making him let go of it at the most inopportune time… it made a hole on her whole left lung and ran through her body. It was as if he had managed to tore a hole through and through.

:-:

_In the village. _

"Hokage-sama!" – Shizune cried out when Kakashi barged into her teacher's office with a force that threatened to be reckoned with.

"It's alright Shizune. I was expecting him as soon as he turned here from his last mission." – she managed to sound unworried, but Kakashi could tell that she was worried as well.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" – he jumped right into business and she smirked although both could tell that it was a mere farce.

"Sasuke defected last night. I sent a team to get him back and then I asked for a reinforcement in the shape of the Sabaku no siblings' help. They were gratuitous enough to accept the mission." – she said straight out.

"That's not good enough. Despite how strong those Suna shinobi are, Naruto and Sasuke… they… they have already engaged in a previous fight. Neither won due to my stopping it, but… I fear for Naruto's health. Sasuke is unbalanced and…"

"DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" – she ranted out at him slamming her chakra infused fist into the desk making it implode into two halves.

"I need to be there. I can stop them…"

"Kakashi. You can't. Naruto… I bade her to go because I thought she might be able to bring the brat back. She has that way about her to make the coldest and stoniest hearts sway to her words. Nevertheless, I planned for the worst and expected the best. I already sent a medic team after them… the injure have been returned. So far, Naruto hasn't made her appearance back here. I have faith in her abilities to beat the odds and survive. I should hope you'd have the same faith in her given what you know about her." – she said.

"I'll go. Sasuke's at his limit." – he said.

"Then go. But take Jiraiya with you." – he nodded and quickly left.

At the gates he was surprised to be met by the Perverted Hermit. He summoned his dogs and sent them looking. They ran after them. Both praying to get there before it was too late.

:-:

Time seemed to stop when Sasuke let go of the grip that held Naruto and watched her crumble into the water. He felt hollow. He had killed someone he had considered his closest, his best friend. The only one who had not cared about his past to judge him for it. Someone who had cared enough to defend him against a bigger threat. He had killed previous enemies and he had not felt the loss of something great. Something even greater than loosing his whole clan. He remember the good times with his mother. The lessons his father gave him. The words he had said to him not a couple of days before he was assassinated by his brother.

"_You are obviously unlike Itachi. For that matter, you shouldn't follow the same path as your brother. I plea you to not be like Itachi."_

Had he pursued what his father had asked him? No. He had never felt this particular loss.

:-:

Naruto's wound began to sew itself shut with the Kyuubi's ability to heal. She once again found herself in front of the seal that prevented the demon from escaping its jailer.

"**I RESPECT YOU EVEN FURTHER. YOU MANAGED TO FOOL HIM INTO BELIEVING THAT HE KILLED YOU. BUT WILL YOU LET HIM THINK YOU A FOOL? WILL YOU LET HIM BELIEVE THAT HE DEFEATED YOU? ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A COWARD TO LET HIM DO THAT AND NOT RETALIATE?**" – it asked her.

"What do you want from me?" – she asked not raising her head to look at the demon before her.

"**SHOW HIM YOUR TRUE STRENGTH. SHOW HIM YOU'RE NO REGULAR PUNY FEMALE WHO CAN'T DEFEND HERSELF WITHOUT A MAN BESIDE HER. SHOW HIM YOU ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM ALL THOSE GIRLS HE'S MET BEFORE. SHOW HIM WHAT YOU ARE TRULY MADE OF!**" – It thundered back at her.

"He will pay. I am no damsel in distress!" – she yelled fire burning in her eyes. It smirked maliciously obviously happy that it had been granted what it wanted the full time.

"**THEN LET'S BEAT HIS SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS INTO KINGDOM COME!!**"

"YOU'RE ON!" – she called out. Immediately red chakra began to leak through the floor and soon Naruto was in a red cocoon that healed all her physical ailments but did not scorched her like fire should have.

When she finally opened her eyes, they were no longer the blue that could rival the sky's. They were a killing passionate red. Her canines elongated, her whisker marks strengthened and her whole body's muscles filled out. She pushed herself off from the bottom of the river and emerged as a bullet with her fists put on.

Sasuke didn't even know what hit him at first. She was that fast in her endeavors.

"SASUKE! IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS TO KONOHA… BE ASSURED THAT I WILL!" – she growled out and Sasuke was soon pushed to his limits trying to deflect all of her attacks.

In the end he ended up being crushed into one side of the Shodaime Statue's feet.

Will I let an usurantonkachi beat me up?! Me… the number one genius of the Academy!?!

Resolve made, he crawled out of his Sasuke made hole and opened his determined sharingan eyes. He had gained a new perspective. He saw how – even as fast as she was running on the water's surface – she moved. He deflected the move she tried to hit him with, he was able to see every move she made and able to counter it and also use her momentum to hit her as well! He had gained another level!

Soon it was Naruto who was hard pressed to defend herself and this frustrated both the kitsune inside of her and Naruto herself. So she upped the stakes. She let the kitsune have a little bit of control. Now there was a red chakra that was also visible to Sasuke who widened his eyes in disbelief. Where was all this chakra coming from?! He had been sure he had her beat when he achieved the third helix of the sharingan. Surely his own power had paid off when he really needed it? Surely… Naruto wasn't stronger than him?

With those doubts poisoning his mind, he roared and let the curse seal run its course. He hit the first level and was amazed of how much more powerful he was. But it wasn't enough so he took it to the next level.

They faced off each other… a crazed Naruto who resembled a red kitsune and a brutally cruel Sasuke who resembled a blue duck with wings the same size he was.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

There was a minor implosion as both attacks met each other and fused creating a black energy ball, then it was an outward explosion and the world went white for one whole full minute.

:-:

Gaara – once he was sure that Lee was being handled by the medic-nins that had come about – turned once he felt that huge white chakra filled explosion run like a pulse through him and was instantly alert and ready to leave. He was worried. That blue and red chakra that had had washed through his being, he recognized quite easily. It was Naruto.

"Gaara-san… do you need…?" – he was stopped from further saying something when Gaara turned away and said before he vanished from his sight.

"I'm fine."

:-:

When both Kakashi and Jiraiya made it to the Valley of the End. They found a very protective Sabaku no Gaara standing guard beside Naruto who was laid out on the edge of the bay. Her expression was sour-looking but besides a few scratches and – what Kakashi could very clearly understand it to be – a hole on both sides, she was otherwise unscathed. Jiraiya however, could tell that the psychological wounds outweighted the hole that showed off that creamy tanned breast with one succulent pink tipped nipple. It was obvious to all the men present – for Gaara was no longer a boy – that Uchiha Sasuke had used the Chidori to push out a hole through Naruto's left side. It wasn't fatal due to the Kyuubi no kitsune, but it could no longer be detained. The idea used to be preposterous. It was settled now. Sasuke had defected and had to be put on as a missing shinobi. He had tried to kill one of his teammates. He was dangerous.


	9. Part VII

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi.

Warnings: This story contains sex. Now I don't know if you read it or not, but this story was rated as M… but I really wanted to rated MA. Anyhow… if you don't understand the rating, will explain it in detail for you.

**:-:**

**Part VII**

**:-:**

Mitarashi Anko was usually outgoing. She was a bit sadistic when it came to killing, but only when it came to enemy shinobi. People took to not engage her that much because she cause unease in them due to Orochimaru's legacy, but she was generally an easy-going person up until you crossed her and then you really better watch your back for her revenge. Yep. No one could dis-admit that she wasn't vindictive.

So it was obvious to every male in the vicinity of the hospital when she heard that her soon to be charge was in the hospital unconscious that she was ready to kill someone. Anyone.

"Mitarashi." – was Hatake Kakashi's response to her killing intent brushing over every person who was in Naruto's hospital room.

"Kakashi!" – the element of surprise was a quick way to diffuse any attacks from coming your way when you weren't at fault. Of course, the element of surprise should be a good type otherwise you would receive an attack that would – _could_ – render you dead if misused.

"Be quiet the both of you!" – was Tsunade's response as she went over Naruto's chakra system with her healing hands.

"Tsunade-hime…" – was all Jiraiya intended to say. A mother hen like Tsunade was a person to reckon with.

She exhaled. All in the room exhaled except Anko and Gaara who was immutable to the comings and goings of everyone else in the room. It wasn't that he was not concerned. It was that he had gotten the idea that everyone here cared for her deeply to prevent her from dying. Not that she had been close to it, but until she woke up… it still gave out the need to comfort. Something he was sure he had never felt in his life before meeting with the angel look-alike blond.

"She's replenishing her chakra reserves. She'll be unconscious for at least three days. Until that time, I suggest we leave her be." – then she looked at Gaara significantly and Gaara not unused to pointed glares of 'Leave' took the hint, bowed and moved out of the room.

"Phew! Am I glad that he left the room! Regardless of the fact that he seems more human than before, he still gives me the creeps!" – Anko jokingly intoned. The rest involved didn't even twitch at her boisterous comment.

"Be that as it may, as of this moment Jiraiya has agreed to take Naruto into his wing. In three months time, he will take Naruto out of the village and teach her for three years." – Kakashi at this, didn't even know what to say.

"What about me?!" – Anko hissed out in response and Kakashi was reminded of what summons Anko did. He shuddered when he remembered a particular heinous hebi that one time he had gotten Anko angry.

"Be at rest, Mitarashi-san. I won't be taking Naruto today if that's what you're getting worried about. I have to get some new intel on Orochimaru, the newly appointed nuke-nin Uchiha Sasuke, their whereabouts and more on the Akatsuki. Until then… it'll be at least four more months before I take Naruto out of the village for training."

"Huh." – she tapped her mouth with one of her fingers and for a second Jiraiya forgot what he was about to say.

"That said… no one else is to know about the specifics of Uchiha Sasuke's defection. Understood?" – the Hokage preached and all in the room nodded.

She then nodded and turned away. Kakashi was left alone with the sleeping Naruto. Anko left the room once she acknowledge Jiraiya's response and both remaining Sannin nodded at the Copy cat jounin leaving to get a round of sake. Jiraiya thought they deserved it. Tsunade thought that she was getting too old for this shit.

:-:

It was three days later when either Shikamaru or Sakura were allowed to visit their precious people. Sakura had thought that the reason they weren't letting her in to see Naruto was because Sasuke was with him. It was when both Shikamaru and her entered the room to see Naruto fending off Iruka-sensei in 'mother hen' mode, that she realized how off-kilt she really was.

"Eh?!" – was all she could say in the face of Naruto looking like her normal usual self instead of wearing the henge that Sakura was sure was the original Naruto look.

Shikamaru could already sense this was going to be too troublesome and just nudged her aside to step in to the room.

"SHIKAMARU!!" – Naruto said in a loud – but not to be construed as shouting – voice.

"Oi! You're in a hospital Naruto… or did you forget that you're still ill!" – Iruka groused whilst trying to get her to eat the horrible hospital food.

"Ohayo. I brought you fruit." – Shikamaru said in lieu of anything else he might've tried to say.

"Ah… like last time! Arigatou gozaimasu!" – she said whilst reaching eagerly for an apple.

"Are you feeling better?" – he said worried for a second she'd blame him for not going over to her aid.

"I'm much better thanks. Tsunade-bachan isn't letting me out until next week. Mou… I wish she was. I'm ready to get on with my life thank you very much!"

Perhaps those words weren't the right ones to say because – unnoticed and forgotten until this moment – Sakura shouted at her…

"'Get on with your life?!' What the hell is that?! Did you forget the promise of bringing Sasuke-kun back for me?!"

"Sakura-chan…!" – Naruto cried out not knowing what to say next.

"Sakura! Shame on you for shouting at your teammate with no regard for her health!" – Iruka lectured forgetting for a moment that up until now she had no actual knowledge of Naruto's real gender.

"And that's another thing!! You lied!! You wretched low-life bitch! How dare you call yourself a friend to me and then lie behind my back about your true gender?! I despise you!" – she yelled and then ran out of the room before either male or Naruto could say otherwise.

Iruka sighed exasperatedly not knowing what to say. Shikamaru had no qualms about pretending such an outburst didn't happen.

"She's obviously in a serious need of being straightened over. She's been delusional over Uchiha Sasuke for a long time… someone needs to make her get the real facts before she goes and makes a complete ass of herself – or Konoha for that matter – in front of outsiders." – he said.

Naruto just kept quiet.

Minutes later, she was back to chatting up with Shikamaru about a thousand of million things that had nothing to do with what had happened before.

:-:

Jiraiya hadn't left the village due to a number of reasons. He had had to keep an eye on three other different people aside from the brat lying unconscious on a hospital bed. One of those persons was the remaining teammate of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto: Haruno Sakura. He hemmed and hawed for a few minutes before he finally managed to call Kakashi over it. But as was his usual self-absorbed self, Hatake Kakashi was upset over the fact that his crush: Uzumaki Naruto; had said that she didn't care for his visits to one of the nurses. Did she blame him for not giving a sound trashing to Sasuke when he had the chance? Did she truly hate him for not being an ideal teacher? Did he had no hopes of being something more than a teacher to Naruto? He didn't think that perhaps it wasn't Naruto who didn't want him to visit, but Iruka who was a bit crossed with the whole thing that had landed Naruto at the hospital… everything could have been evaded if Kakashi wasn't a lazy teacher.

Finally fed up with the way the conversation was going, Jiraiya quickly excused himself to go and have a talk with the Godaime, to find that said Hokage was immersed in paperwork. Or at least that's what it seemed to be… he didn't dare find out. So out of people to visit at the late hours he were going about at, he decided to check up on the brat that had managed to wake up just the day before… Naruto.

"Yo!" – he called out when beforehand he had checked from outside the window and found said girl still awake.

"Oh… Ero-sennin!" – she cried out softly moving her brushes and whatnot aside to see what who was visiting her in between the late hours of the night and the wee hours of the morning.

"What on Earth are you doing?" – he asked intrigued.

"Reading… this is a… uh… a summoning contract for a phoenix." – she said.

"A phoenix, huh?" – he asked whilst trying to check in his mind for information about said mythical bird.

"Yup. It was given to me as a gift by Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei when I completed my genjutsu training. I wanted to read it over carefully before deigning to use it. I signed the contract… but up until now didn't know on what terms exactly I could call it forth. So I'm reading on that right now." – she informed him quietly.

"I see. You're juggling a lot of new jutsus and what not lately, huh?" – he queried looking to the side as if he were contemplating whether or not to ask her to become his newly appointed apprentice.

"I guess so. I need to train… but after this… well I'm thinking Tsunade-baachan will have me doing missions so as to make me forget my almost dying at Sasuke-teme's hands." – and there it was: the feminine sigh.

Jiraiya sighed as well.

"Well… I came to offer you a three year training with myself… but since you're that busy…" – he offered the bait and was happy to see he still had it when she dropped her reading material to the side and almost jumped out of the bed to hug him.

"Honto ka?! I want to go!! When do we leave?!" – she cried out excitedly.

"Not right at the moment. First you have to rest, recover from your injuries… and I have previous issues to complete before we can go. Nevertheless… in four months; you'd better be ready for me!" – he said and was greeted with the most wonderful smile that he had ever been privy to.

"Yay!" – she yelled out excited.

"In the meantime… I want you to practice the toad summoning to the tee. I'll help you out with the phoenix and the kitsune summoning as well during our training trip. By the time you come back… you'll be ready to tackle anything and everything that stands between you and your goal. I guarantee it!" – he said giving his thumbs up approval.

She cheered happily with that.

:-:

When Naruto was finally given the right to leave the hospital, she was down right surprised to see three people waiting for her at the entrance. One was Suzume-sensei looking a bit exasperated at the other two – Ino and Tenten – who looked really impatient to greet her.

"You better have some sort of explanation as to why you've hidden away your gender!" – Ino cried out.

"Don't you know that girls are faster, stronger and smarter than men?!" – Tenten rebuked at her whilst she looped her arms on her shoulders.

She grimaced.

"I'm a bit sad to say I agree with the girls here Uzumaki-san. Which is why I've volunteered to give you a crash course on Kunoichi techniques 101." – Suzume-sensei said firmly.

It was no wonder she groaned out loud.

:-:

Sakura had been given the debriefing – without giving away too many details on the matter – about Sasuke and why his name and his whereabouts were off-limits to any genin. She was livid, but because this was the Hokage and not her sensei who was telling her; she refrained from asking why. She was even more rabid when the Godaime said that Naruto had been ascended from genin to chunnin. To this she couldn't help herself from asking about it. The response given floored her.

"Naruto has been hiding her true self for thirteen years. In the last four months, she's been forced to give out her true identity to a few other people that didn't include high officials such as Shizune, Jiraiya and me. The council has been told of her sex and before they could think of removing her from the shinobi ranks, several different jounin had offered to train her. These being Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Hyuuga Neji's jounin sensei. They offered on their own free will to correct her lack of skills so as to prevent her from being demoted. In these last four months she has been evolving so much that with her last mission… several ANBU Officials nominated her to become chunnin. She has exceeded several people's expectations and frankly she deserves the ascension. You may not think it true, but she has had to work harder than others to get where she's at. Even Shikamaru who is not so easy to impress has expressed a high opinion of her. For those reasons, she's been given the chunnin title. As of now… she's your superior."

Even if she tried to say otherwise, it seemed everyone was against her in this. But one thing did stand out and once again she couldn't help but ask about it.

"What of Kakashi-sensei?"

"What about him?" – Godaime said raising her head from the documents that she was reading thinking the debriefing was over and done with.

"Did he promote Naruto to Chunnin? You didn't say anything about him having anything to do with her promotion to the Chunnin ranks." – she said inwardly feeling glee for that fact for some unknown reason.

"No. Kakashi did not promote Naruto to Chunnin. Not that it counts as anything. That man is always out of the loop in that sense." – the Godaime grumbled but Sakura was no longer listening.

:-:

It was while she was on her high – as she was walking the streets of the village that she stumbled upon a small park. There she was surprised to see a number of girls, one of who she had thought was her one true friend. Ino seemed to be explaining to Naruto how to form a bouquet with the wildflowers that were about… next to Naruto sat Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji's teammate Tenten giving out pointers to the blond dobe about flowers and whatnot.

To the side, by the tree's shade stood Sabaku no Gaara and his sister looking on the whole ritual fascinated. Here she shivered in response. The redhead was not her favorite person… in fact she was quite terrified of him due to their last encounter, but neither of the girls by the park were bothered by their presence.

Still… she couldn't quite stop her vindictive side from dropping by unannounced and starting a fight with Naruto the traitor.

"Well… look who's here!" – she taunted watching from the corner of her eye how the Sabaku no siblings straightened up at her call.

"Forehead girl! I called your house to invite you for this outing, but your mother said you were at the Hokage Tower… so…" – here Ino stopped talking finally noticing how her new girlfriend had tensed up her shoulders.

"Sakura-san… ano… please don't start a fight!" – Hinata gushed out feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"Hinata-san… please mind your own business!" – Sakura responded haughtily.

"Hey!" – Tenten yelled back at her.

"How have you been Sakura-chan?" – Naruto finally raised her blue eyes to her meeting her own green head on.

"I'm fine. Congratulations, by the way! Did you tell them… that you're chunnin now?" – she called out smug but she faltered when Ino faced her head on as well.

"Yeah. Naruto told us all about it. In fact, this is why we're going over this. In a week, she'll be joining Iruka-sensei as his teacher's aid." – inwardly Sakura grimaced. She had not known that.

"Do you want to sit with us Sakura?" – Naruto asked quietly.

"No. The truth is… even I can't keep up with this charade. I can't believe you guys sit with a liar like her!" – she yelled at them feeling fed up with everything.

"We understand why Naruto-kun had to lie to us… to everyone. I find no fault in this and neither do the rest of us." – Hinata quietly responded.

"She's a traitor and a liar! And a coward too! Not to mention that her nindo sucks! Wasn't it you who said that when you make promises you keep them?!! Well… where's Sasuke-kun then!?! You said you'd bring him back! He's not here Naruto!" – she yelled not minding Hinata's response.

Quite fed up with her tirade, Naruto stood up and faced her calmly to say: "I am no traitor. You might feel vindicated by calling me names and whatnot, but I'm no traitor. I always keep my promises… but the truth is I never promised to bring Sasuke-teme back. I said I'd try to. But you can't bring back someone who doesn't want to be back. One day, maybe when he's grown up a little bit… I'll show him who was right in the end. But now… all I can do is become stronger, wiser and faster to beat him! In the meantime… what are you going to do Sakura? Are you going to continue blaming me for your failings? Are you going to continue whining about the injustice of it all?" – she queried back at her throwing the facts of life to her face.

"You bitch! You don't deserve the chunnin title anymore than Sasuke-kun did!" – Sakura blindly swung a punch at Naruto's face.

Hinata put herself in front of Naruto in a second.

Both Ino and Tenten tried to stop Sakura when they finally caught on to what was going on.

In the end… Hinata ended up on the floor cradling her bruised cheek. Sakura looked like she won the fight and didn't notice when everything came to a standstill.

"I'll never forgive you for that." – Naruto calmly said before she launched herself at Sakura and punched her right back on her face.

Soon it was an all-out brawl between young kunoichi. Gaara tried to grab Sakura away from Naruto to stop the fight, but was stopped by Temari who just shook her head.

They suddenly split and Sakura soon took out several kunai out of her weapon's pouch. Naruto just determinedly stood in front of her not withdrawing from the fight but not starting another challenge either. Then with a mighty roar that belied her anger, Sakura rushed over to Naruto and began fighting for real now… with the intention of hurting Naruto.

Temari was shocked when all Naruto did was go through a couple of seals in one hand while the other stretched palm out towards Sakura and yelled…

"Fuuton: Ookii Kabe Booei!" – Sakura went sailing away to a tree trunk.

"She did it! She used the major wall defense made out of air!" – she gaped as Gaara looked on surprised at the scene evolving in front of them.

Before she crashed into the tree trunk, she spun around and pushed her chakra enhanced feet to it and launched herself over to Naruto with a fire technique that when it met with Naruto's still enforcing major wall defense technique returned with a vengeance back at her.

It was then that Kakashi knocked the fireball jutsu away from Sakura and effectively ended the fight before it escalated even more. Sakura acted like she was the victim to the disgust of the bystanders and Ino vowed to never speak to Sakura ever again until she redeemed herself worthy of speaking to.

"Kakashi-sensei!" – Naruto came running forward trying to see if Sakura had really gotten hurt, but was stopped by her sensei.

"Really Naruto! Picking a fight with Sakura… I expected a lot more from you…"

Naruto narrowed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. She didn't know why his chagrined expression and his 'I expected a lot more from you…' hurt. But it did and before she cried like a baby and let Sakura win this by letting her see how much it hurt Kakashi's disappointment in her… she turned away from him and marched out of the park.

She was followed by Gaara. Temari stayed behind with the other blond girl. Tenten glared daggers at Kakashi before gently lifting Hinata up and taking her to the hospital.

"Sakura… what on earth started this!" – was Kakashi's stern question and Sakura could tell she wasn't off the hook as she had thought she would have been.

"I… she…"

"Oh Sakura… don't go telling your sensei lies or you'll fall in the same category you put Naruto in." – was Ino's clever input.

"Nani?" – Kakashi turned to look at the Yamanaka girl and silently prodded her to say the truth.

"She started the fight. She came by hurling out lies and insults at Naruto and wouldn't listen to any of us. Naruto didn't even say or do anything to invoke such reactions from her. In fact… up until you came by, all Naruto ever did was defend herself from Sakura's attacks." – Ino said firmly.

"That's true. I'm a witness to this as well." – Temari corraborated and Kakashi was left feeling like a heel. He had completely misinterpreted the situation and now he was going to pay the price. A Hefty One.

:-:

For all but acting like a tomboy, Naruto was anything but. She sat in front of a local pond crying softly whilst Gaara – how rare of him! – hugged her from behind offering comfort. She realized she was destroying her carefully made-up farce in Gaara's eyes of being strong and undaunted in the constant rejection of everyone's affections to her, but at the moment she didn't care. She was so tired of pretending that everything was alright when it wasn't… that she really wanted to… she really wanted to… she didn't really know what she wanted to do.

Nevertheless, it came off as a bit of a shock to learn that Gaara was a good comforter. His shoulder was even the right kind of pillow… hmm… sleep… it sounded good even now.

And so she fell asleep in Gaara's arms, for once unafraid of the one holding her.

:-:

Kakashi didn't say anything to Sakura about her picking a fight with Naruto. But even if he didn't say anything to her, she could still feel the disappointment and the annoyance in the air that emanated from him. He directed her to the Godaime's office once again – it was funny how after just two hours she was back in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama. I bring to you my subordinate Haruno Sakura." – and then he turned tail and walked away.

Sakura fidgeted under the hard cold golden stare of the Godaime's hazel eyes stare.

"It has come to my attention that you picked a fight with Naruto." – she stated out loud. When no answer was forthcoming, the Hokage sighed and then went to rub the bridge of her nose with her two fingers.

"Hokage-sama… I…" – she tried to say something but she was that nervous…

"Spare me. It seems that you have the wrong misconception of why we have so far let the Uchiha brat's defection rest. So I will tell you – and expect you not to divulge whatever I tell you now as of this moment to anyone – what really went on at the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura just gazed back at her a bit unsure of what it meant to have the truth laid out to her.

"There are no witnesses to alleged otherwise, but there are physical evidence that pretty much indicate that Uchiha Sasuke tried to kill Naruto. He used a chidori to try and punch a hole through her chest."

Complete and utter silence from her young audience.

"I understand your hero worship of him… but let me tell you that all you thought you knew of him is probably conjectures up until this point. The Sasuke Uchiha who used to be your one time crush, your teammate, your supposed friend… does not exist anymore."

Sakura tried to refute to that, but was stopped by the Godaime's finger in her lips.

"Let me finish. Now then… one could argue that the Uchiha brat is being controlled by the curse seal on his shoulder… but before you take this route further let me tell you it isn't quite possible. Sasuke knew what he was doing. He left the village at his own free will and Orochimaru might've guided and prodded him in his direction, but ultimately it was Sasuke's own choice to do as he did. When I asked Naruto for information on the battle, she wasn't that forthcoming. Even if he had tried to kill her, she still defended him. So it wasn't like she tried to debase his status or something like that. So know this… Naruto has been promoted to Chunnin not due to this mission – which I knew from the start that it was going to end all wrong – but to one before it. Even through the Chunnin Exams some were greatly impressed by her skills. As I'm sure Iruka explained it to you after the second exam… a chunnin is not only techniques and strength… it is also brains and heart. Without a heart… there is no leader. For the third part of the exams… it was noted that Naruto had the strength, the techniques and the heart, but she also needed the brains. So it was proposed by one Yuuhi Kurenai – team 8's sensei – that if she was rightly taught what was missing in her skills, Naruto would make a great Chunnin. So far she has proven and exceeded every expectation that has been set forth by any high caliber shinobi around here."

Sakura nodded shortly understanding now what it was that made Naruto a leader rather than her who still lacked the strength and the heart to lead people into the completion of a mission safe and sound. She had thought she knew Naruto as much as she knew Sasuke… but that was a lie. She didn't know either one of them.

"Now then… even if you misunderstood me before and you are now set in the right path I have to suspend you from duty for two weeks. If I didn't… you'd take this as a freebie and we can't have you thinking that." – then she turned away from her to sit in her office's chair.

"Dismissed." – was all she said in the end.

"Hai!" – Sakura answered and then began her trek back to her parents' place.

She had a lot to think about and she had a lot of time to do so.

:-:

When Kakashi finally found Naruto back at Kurenai's house… he was ready to debase himself to get forgiven. The looks that both Kurenai and Anko gave him were prove that he needed to do some serious groveling to get back on their good graces… even Naruto's good graces. Naruto soon indicated to him that they should take a walk.

He gave her a sunflowers bouquet which after sitting down on one green pasture, she set aside and forgot completely about them.

"It hurt Kakashi-sensei. It hurt before when you always treated me like I was the biggest disappointment for you. You gave so much more attention to both Sasuke and Sakura that I had act out to get you to notice me." – she said at first not looking at him.

"Naruto… I…" – he tried to continue but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No. Let me finish. I want to get it all out." "Before you took my virginity… I was so angry that you weren't there when I defeated Neji at the third part of the Chunnin exams. Even worst… you didn't say 'good job' when you learnt from both Sasuke and _your_ dog! that I defeated Gaara. I… thought it was due to Sandaime-jiji's death but even due to that… you still continued to ignore me. You still continued to treat me like I was a chore you had to do rather than your subordinate… rather than a student. And still I called you my sensei." – here she took a deep breath and stopped before exhaling and inhaling again. Then she went on.

"I am deeply grateful for your help in my heat. You taught me there was pleasure instead of the pain I thought I'd suffer if I let a man take me… but… even for that… you were still so distant. Showing me your face was like being given a gracious gift rather than the attention I thought you were finally showing me. I thought you were finally beginning to accept that I was a person too. But you didn't. In fact… you were unusually possessive of me. Something that I really don't like. I'm not an object. Moreover… you treat me like I'm supposed to owe you something… which I don't. So… up until this point in time… I've forgiven you for previous transgressions against my own person… but I won't accept that you continue to treat me like I were the town's pariah. Even the villagers have begun to grow to like me for me! But you're still so distant… you still treat me as for the first time you met me. In your eyes I haven't grown either as a shinobi or as a person. I'm still the Kyuubi no gaki to you. For that matter… please refrain from giving me gifts and whatnot. I won't allow you to take me for a fool." – here she turned to him and with fire burning in her eyes said the last words that would forever burn in his heart for the fierceness that encircled in them.

"From this day forward… you are my superior. You are not my lover, not my sensei and most definitely not my friend. I ask that you treat me as your subordinate if we are ever to be sent on a mission together, but further than that outside of missions… don't talk to me ever again."

And then she stood up and left him alone in the dark and unforgiving cold night.


	10. Part VIII

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi.

Warnings: This story contains sex. Please refrain from flaming me due to not being able to read the fiction rating… which is M.

**:-:**

**Part VIII**

**:-:**

When the two weeks were up, Sakura tried to go and apologize to Naruto at Team 8's sensei's place where Naruto was rumored to currently be living at. But the place was empty. She later found out that Team 8 was out on a mission and Naruto was out with Team Gai's on a mission also. She returned to the village feeling tired and forlorn. She looked over at the Yamanaka's flower shop and got a brilliant idea. So she went in and found herself the object of Ino Yamanaka's angry glare. Oops! She had forgotten to apologize to her friend for her unduly behavior.

"Ino!" – she called out and begged for forgiveness.

If she thought Ino was going to make it easy for her, she was mistaken. It took her about an hour to get her to talk to her… but by then… she knew that Ino had missed her too.

"So listen to this…" – Ino said whilst she took out a folder that Sakura knew quite well was the ordering list from clients.

"What? What's going on?" – she asked wondering why her best friend of all times looked so excited… as if she had some secret to share.

"I told you it was weird that Hatake Kakashi was seen buying sunflowers and what other flowers he normally does not buy. So… while I was helping Naruto with learning every single meaning of what a flower means when given away to someone, and it reminded me of every different kind of flower Hatake-san has been buying up until before he left for a mission the day before yesterday. All to be delivered to Yuuhi Kurenai's place around the time for Naruto's return." – and then she looked expectantly to Sakura to see her mulling over it.

"Well?" – Ino asked impatiently.

"Uh?" – Sakura responded intelligently.

"Well what do you make of it?! You know what Sunflowers mean don't you, or is it that you forgot?" – she asked quite despondently.

"It means 'Voluble opinion, dignity, glory, adoration, a bit of arrogance and childish cheer' right?" – she asked as she rattled of the meaning of it.

"Yup! And Hatake-san has been sending other types of flowers lately. The 'Forget me not', the Amarilis – I think he meant to show that he was serious about the flirting although if it is that he's really wrong about that. He even sent some Dragon's mouth a week and a half ago! He sent one tinkerbell the other day and… are you listening to me?!" – she said as she stopped listing all the flowers that Sakura's sensei had bought and sent over to Yuuhi Kurenai's house.

"That's a lot of flowers. But Ino… I'm certain that Team 8's sensei is in a current relationship with your sensei!" – she said out loud.

"Uh… I had forgotten about that." – she sheepishly admitted.

"Then? Wait. Who else lives with Team 8's sensei?" – Sakura backtracked a little.

"Uh. Well this is the funny thing… Naruto invited Tenten and me over to her place to get something…"

"What other flower did Kakashi-sensei sent to Kurenai-san's place?" – Sakura asked feeling like she was just about to reach an epiphany.

"A red chrisanthemous. Why?"

"And that means 'I'm in love/with love/I love you', right?" – she persisted and Ino nodded.

"So? Your point is…?"

"Kakashi-sensei has a serious problem. I don't know what happened but… it seems he's been trying to make Naruto Uzumaki fall in love with him by courting her." – she stated firmly.

"NANI?!" – Ino cried out surprised.

"Yeah! That's it. That's why she was feeling so hurt when he interrupted our quarrel! He seemed disappointed in her, but when you explained the situation further he had this look on his eye that clearly said 'I screwed up big time'. He's definitely courting Naruto." – she concluded pounding a fist into her palm.

"Well… if he knows enough of what each flower means to send one with those meanings… then its obvious he really messed up and Naruto let him have it. This requires a much more thorough investigation!" – she firmly concluded and Sakura nodded.

"I'm going to see him after I visit Hinata-san. I have to apologize you know. Oh how I wish I could apologize to Naruto… but she's on a mission!" – she cried a bit sad at the current circumstances.

"Sakura… about Hinata… you'd have to apologize to Neji too and he's not here at the moment. But apologizing to Naruto won't make her like you some time soon after she returns from her mission. The only way you can manage to smooth things over is if you…"

"I know Ino. Actions speak louder than words, don't they? So that's why I'm going to see Kakashi-sensei… wait. You said he left for a mission?! Damn! Now what the heck am I supposed to do until then?!" – she cried out while fisting her hands in her hair.

"What else… hmm.. well you could do what every other person does when they have off time from missions." – she said.

"And what is that?" – Sakura asked confused as to where Ino was going with this.

"Well… you train." – she impishly said and Sakura glared at Ino before determinedly looking up and said…

"Yeah! I'll show Naruto that I am not a whiny kid! I'll show her that I can be strong too!"

:-:

Kakashi came home to find a seemingly dead tired looking Sakura waiting for his arrival at his apartment's door. He scratched his head feeling a bit out of the loop. He had been sure that once Team 7 had been destroyed by Sasuke's defection and Naruto not wanting to ever be near either he or Sakura ever again, that Sakura would just go do missions once her suspension was over and whatnot. Apparently… he was wrong.

"Sakura." – he intoned carefully.

"Uhn… gomen! It's just that I got a bit carried away with training!" – she said whilst she stood up to greet him.

"Training?" – he asked whilst he opened the door to his one room apartment and signaled her to go in.

"Yeah. I… I changed my mind about certain things. And I realized that I needed to shape up if I want to help Naruto get Sasuke-kun back in three years time. And I can't do that while being weak so… I've started a training regime with Maito Gai. He's helping me shape up." – with this she shut up a bit and took a good look around.

"Ah. So what brings you to wait up for me? It is a good thing that you've decided to train yourself… but I don't see what you need me for?" – he said quietly heading to sit on his bed.

"Well… this is… I mean… I've decided to train. But I still need a ninjutsu specialist and you're _my_ sensei… so that falls into your line of teaching…" – wondering if she had to be more explicit with her request.

"Hn." – was his quiet response.

"Kakashi-sensei… if you train me in ninjutsu and genjutsu to become a better shinobi… I could help you out with Naruto." – she bribed.

"What?!" – he asked as he sat up quickly wondering when on earth had Sakura connected two and two together and got four.

"Geez Kakashi-sensei! It's not like you've been quiet in your endeavors! Yamanaka's flower shop is usually ran by Ino when her parents are away on missions. So… it was clear that once we made peace with each other that she'd tell me all about your little shopping sprees. Especially as to where you sent those flowers to… you once said that I was really smart. The smartest girl in the whole Rookie 9 group, now don't go blowing it off to smithereens just because you're blue about Naruto." – she explained a bit exasperated at her sensei's naivete.

"I… I can teach you what you want to know. However… how can you possibly help me in courting Naruto? She's stuck on the idea that she needs no man in her life… I… I've been trying so far and I haven't managed to even get her to accept the flowers… I…" – he stopped before he finally ended up looking like an idiot in front of Sakura's eyes.

She giggled.

"Gomen sensei. But the truth is that every girl would be unlucky to get so many flowers – different ones with different meanings at that – from you. You might be a catch to older kunoichi, but to the younger generation… you are no more than a pervert. Something you flaunt left and right to everyone!" – she said still giggling in between sentences.

He looked bereft. And a little hurt.

"Actions speak louder than words, right sensei? If you shower her with gifts it doesn't show that you're courting her. It shows that you're demeaning her. I bet she accused you of some hard learnt truths!" – she said while standing in front of him.

"I… yes she did." – he admitted in the end feeling forlorn and whatnot. He was a prime shinobi! But he was in deep shit with Naruto. Usual charm and the ritual flower gifts didn't work as he had thought it would. They were all given back to him and he was left bereft at how he could get Naruto to forgive him. That was first and foremost at his list. After that… well he'd have to take lessons on how to court a woman… he had never wanted one as much as he wanted Naruto now.

"If you want her… you're going to have to show her – with actions! – that you're serious in wanting her for more than a superficial relationship. Now I don't know the whole specifics about your sudden romantic interest in Naruto, sensei… but, the only way you're getting her to notice you is if you change your ways. It's the way you act sensei that drives her even further away from you."

And Kakashi began to think deeply about it. Even after Sakura left, he was still running those thoughts through his head.

:-:

Getting the Godaime to agree to a little training trip with Sakura as his main student was a little easier than what he had thought it would be. He had thought that since Sakura had hurt her precious adopted daughter, she would negate her the right to train or something like that. But who was he to complain!

And so… as soon as they made it to the training spot that he deemed was good enough for the both of them, he turned to Sakura and said they'd be camping there for the duration of three weeks. Then after a quick lunch, he set out to teach her some training exercises for her chakra control.

"But sensei!" – she complained and he shook his head in response.

"I know you have no problems with chakra manipulation and the like. But you need to have 120 complete control over it before we get the part that you need. What you need is quantity over quality due to your affinity to being able to control it. For now it'd be best if we stick to ninjutsu and genjutsu low level C-ranked, C-ranked and low level B-ranked. In between those two ranks… you should be able to practice them before you discover your true element affinity." – he said in his 'I know best' tone of voice.

She thought about it for a second before agreeing to go for it. Thus commenced her own training hell.

:-:

Just a day shy after both Kakashi and Sakura had left for the special training grounds needed for their crash course, Naruto and Team Gai returned from their own mission a bit weary looking but nonetheless unscathed.

"Tsunade-bachan!" – she exclaimed looking much like her old own self when she entered the Hokage office without so much as a greeting knock besides the shout.

Both Neji and Tenten tried to hide their smiles when they too came in to the debriefing with Lee trying to cajole Naruto into acting a bit more formal and whatnot.

"Gaki!! I would punch you through the wall if you keep disrespecting me!" – the Hokage yelled back but although she were frowning, all of the people in the room knew she was joking.

"Hn." – was all Naruto said before stepping forward and settling on the massive oak desk her report of the mission.

"Ah… good good!" – was the Hokage's comments as she read through the report.

"You had no problems? Those villagers were pretty upset to go back there…"

"We had some problems, but we were able to counter them by working as a team." – Naruto calmly stated.

Tsunade glanced back at the Hyuuga boy and got a nod in response.

"Very well. Team Gai dismissed." – she said.

"Hai!" – were the responses of Lee, Tenten and Neji.

"Tsunade-bachan… what is it?" – she heard Naruto ask softly.

"You know we're a bit underhanded, right? Well… I know this is unfair with how I'm working you to the top… but I really need you to go on another mission tomorrow." – she expounded before crossing her hands together as she always seemed to when she was troubled.

"Nani?!" – Naruto exclaimed surprised that she was being told she had to leave once again.

"Ah. This time you'll be going with Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino and a jounin you know very well: Mitarashi Anko. There's been rumors that many ships at the coast of Fire country are being shipwrecked by a monster. The reason I want you to go is because of the information you'd be acquiring… it seems there's a possibility that said 'monster' is one of Orochimaru's pet projects." – she stopped talking so that Naruto could take it all in.

"Honto ka (Really)? Do you think that maybe Sasuke and Orochimaru are hiding there as well?" – she asked softly.

"It's a possibility I'm not willing to discount. You are still a chunnin, so if Mitarashi asks you to do something don't think you have a right to disobey." – Tsunade warned Naruto.

"Hai! Wakateru (Yes! I understand)!" – she said and then turned to go.

"Naruto…" – the Hokage once again warned.

"Ah?" – she asked turning half-way around.

"For that same reason… I want you to not say this to either genin accompanying you. The only reason I'm debriefing you on your assignment is because the jounin going with you has had a bad experience there. I want you to keep an eye on her. Further… you're a chunnin and you know what that means." – she said sternly.

"I understand bachan. You need not tell me twice. I get it." – and then she turned around and walked away.

Tsunade sighed. All of that and she forgot to tell her the juicy news of Sakura and Kakashi going away for a three week training trip.

:-:

Yamanaka Ino did not know she was going on a mission with Naruto – that being the first time she was going on a mission without either Shikamaru or Chouji – and when she saw her and Shino awaiting for her with the jounin appointed nowhere in sight she was gleeful. She and Naruto got along fairly well after all that had happened before. She just hoped this was a good sign… maybe she could get new intel to tell Sakura about her sensei and why he started courting Naruto of all the sudden.

She was ready to work for it and if she had to use her special technique, then she would.

On the other hand… Shino looked stranger than usual. He was usually so quiet and the sunglasses shielded his eyes from others curious ones. Which was why… Ino found it so particular that she knew he kept stealing glances from the corner of his eyes at Naruto. Did Aburame Shino find Naruto interesting? Well this was new. She hadn't noticed other guys their age paying attention to Naruto at all. This was a new venue that she just _had_ to know!


	11. Part IX

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto Kakashi.

**:-:**

**Part IX**

**:-:**

For all it meant to get over a mission with no catastrophic results… Shino was sure that this was it. They had excelled in managing to stay alive and – even though he was sure that Naruto thought otherwise – did not meet powerful enemies like Orochimaru. Which was why – in a way – he understood Naruto's need to get home as soon as possible. There was no real issue as to why they should jinx their good luck so far. Sure, in his opinion most missions resulted in fighting, there was unknown danger to be had and someone could get badly hurt. So far in this mission things hadn't gone wrong other than a few minor injuries and whatnot.

Furthermore, he got over the thought that his teammate was – for lack of a better word – hot. The clothes Naruto wore now showed off her figure in a way that was not slutty at all, they just made her look attractive to the general male populace – which of course included him as well. He didn't like these feelings, though he understood that he was entering that part of his life as a teenager and before all of this had happened he had been okay with it for the most part. And yet… it wasn't only the physical part of Naruto that had changed. He still couldn't get over the fact that perhaps his previous assessment of Naruto's skills were to underestimate her – regardless the fact that Naruto had proven herself in the chunnin exams to behold more than the eye could meet. Yet, her growth as a shinobi _and_ a kunoichi was so much more than just being underestimated and he wanted to test his skills against her. Still… there was something that remained the same even when Naruto continued to blush against their jounin's taunts: her innocence and naivete.

"Stop it! Mitarashi-san!" – she protested as she tried to go on about her task of getting water from the small spring they had suddenly stumbled upon as they were traveling back to Konoha.

He couldn't decide what was worst. Either it was that Naruto had a well-endowed hour glass figure or that their jounin kept trying to get Naruto to show off her cleavage to him. No.. the worst thing was that Yamanaka Ino – his other teammate – kept encouraging their jounin to do so. He finally filled his flask with water, knelt next to Naruto – whilst she was still fighting their jounin's mischievous hands from her breasts – and took Naruto's flask and filled it with water.

There was silence. Had he done something so atypical of himself that it had made all others go quiet? It seemed so.

"Ah… thanks Shino!" – Naruto sighed happily at him and utilizing their jounin's shock as a way of getting out of her hands' way, she stood up so quickly that it had her breasts bouncing a bit.

Their movement directed Shino's glare to them and when he finished filling Naruto's flask, he stood up trying to not go and turn his head – like an idiot – to look at Naruto's chest. He did it anyway. He was thankful however that his jacket covered half of his face making sure that no one would accuse him of peeking. But he was sure that the other two females knew what had happened. Could the day get any worse?

:-:

They thankfully made it home without it turning out any worse than he had thought it could. Even as he watched the jounin in charge move away to give her report out and Yamanaka Ino say goodbye to Naruto with a cheerful wave, he knew he had to say something before she left.

"…" – was all he could manage and he wondered why of all times to happen, did he had to act like Hyuuga Hinata now.

"Ah.. Shino! I forgot that you were still here. Gomen ne!" – was her response to his non-verbal one.

"You've grown." – was all he managed to say before his voice squeaked out. Why in the world did puberty really have to hit now?!

"Ah. Arigatou!" – correctly assuming it was a compliment on her shinobi skills and not her physical attributes as other girls would have assumed.

"We should spar someday." – he finally managed to say without sounding like a total idiot.

"Hmm. Perhaps we should… but I'm afraid that tomorrow I'll be going on another short training trip, so maybe when I come back?" – she asked him and he nodded fearing what his loss of control over his hormones and the squeaking of his voice might infer to her.

"…"

"So… I'll see you later." – then she turned and walked away.

He sighed feeling happy and at the same time a bit exasperated that he had managed to not embarrass himself in front of a girl. He should go and talk to his father about this… he hoped that his next meeting with Naruto would prove much more satisfactory.

:-:

Sure enough… when Sakura returned to the village with Kakashi – exhausted beyond belief – but much more happier than before she left and feeling ready to take on Naruto for a spar, she was disappointed to learn that she wouldn't be meeting her anytime soon for she had left for a training trip with jounin Mitarashi Anko that would last 4 weeks at least. Both she and Kakashi decided to meet up the day afterwards to see if they were about to be sent on a mission together.

:-:

(A month later)

"Remember!" – Anko shouted after the energetic blond as she left for Kurenai's house.

"Hai!" – she said as she waved back to the jounin.

And Anko was left to ponder why on earth was she just waving away when she had better things to do.

:-:

Naruto met Sakura the next day on her way to her usual training grounds. Godaime Hokage had given her two days off since even an energetic brat like her needed time off or she'd burn out before too long. She stopped in front of her as she saw that Sakura was at first unaware of her appearance or that she seemed to be waiting for someone she didn't think it was her.

"Yo!" – she called out smirking when Sakura jumped out of fright.

"Naruto!!" – Sakura yelled looking like before Sasuke's defection, when she used to think that she was a he bent on spelling out trouble to her.

"What are you up to Sakura?" – she asked evading the punch that Sakura sent to her head.

This seemed to get her out of the usual ritual and instead she started to look insecure and like she was about to apologize.

"I wanted to…" – she started but was stopped by Naruto putting a finger softly on to her pink lips.

"Shush. Now don't go apologizing to me… if you do then I'll probably loose whatever faith or respect I had in you. Neither of us want that, do we?" – she asked smiling softly and Sakura's heart lightened.

"Would you spar with me? I've been training, but Ino said she was tired from her last training spree with her father and I've got no one to judge my growth with." – she challenged Naruto willing her to pick the bait, although she was still unsure of her response.

"Of course… let's go then!" – and then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves much like Kakashi's entrance.

"Naruto no yatsu!" – she yelled out frustrated that she had been left behind seeing as even training three weeks with Kakashi, she hadn't been able to learn the transportation jutsu as it was a higher ranking technique.

:-:

While they were engaged in light sparring, Kakashi sat on a tree slightly away from them watching their fight with his sharingan opened. More to follow their movements from afar – he was afraid of being caught peeping by Naruto knowing he still hadn't been able to get back in her good graces and he feared that if she knew he were watching, she'd misunderstand it – than anything else. In a way, he was proud of Sakura. She had improved a lot in the three weeks they had trained. They had trained from dawn to sunset and while he cooked their food – he acknowledge the fact that while she could do it, he needed her advice on dealing with a girl her age more than her cooking – she explained her views on what he was doing wrong in handling Naruto.

In the end, he figured that all he had going for the moment was getting Naruto to at least acknowledge him as a friend. If he got that much, it was a start in the right direction. At least until she grew up and he could pursue a more serious relationship with her. Despite the fact that Naruto was quite mature for her age and she should be considered as any other kunoichi in the village, there were certain things she wasn't ready to acknowledge and some things he had taken for granted. In short, he was _really _too old and she was really too young. The age gap defined their future too well for him to make himself make a move and she was really untrusting of men despite her outgoing nature to get along with men and women alike.

In spite of all this.. he didn't regret knowing her intimately before. He wasn't sure if he would've fallen in love with her later in life… but he knew without a doubt that when she returned from her three year long training regimen with Jiraiya, he'd still gravitate towards her. For now however, he would have to be content to just watch her continue to grow up.

:-:

He didn't think he'd get the chance to see her this soon. He was looking to her from the corner of his uncovered eye as she stood up straight in front of their Hokage just besides Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji.

"I've called you all here because this is a special mission." – she said quietly. She looked at all three of them and then sighed. "Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi… I'm giving you an A-class mission."

"Chotto matte!" – the Nara kid said but was ignored.

"You're to protect Fuji Kaze Yukie as she makes her way to Snow Country. They're finalizing the last part of the Fuuin – hime movie and well… as explained by her manager Sandayuu, Fuji Kaze-sama is very particular."

Kakashi couldn't understand – well he could in a way – why it was needed for two chunnin and a jounin to travel together. Then it hit him… there was a mischievous look in the Hokage's eyes. Oh no! Don't tell me that she's on a matchmaking fase! – he thought even though only his one uncovered eye showed it: The horror! Then he narrowed his eye in thought. Just who was the Godaime matchmaking with who… there were three guys and one girl. This was no different than the usual way teams were made of – except usually it was a jounin sensei and three genins (not a jounin, two chunnins and one genin) – and the girl was no other than Uzumaki Naruto who by default was an unpredictable variable in matchmaking. He hoped the Godaime wasn't playing a prank of some sort over him. Did he deserve it? Probably. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"So… basically. We're going to babysit a movie star?" – Naruto called out.

"That's the reason. Except… Snow Country is under a dictatorship and the people in it are fighting it. Which is why is better to be safe than sorry. I think sending two chunnins, a chunnin-level genin and a jounin is a good choice. Are there anymore questions?" – she asked before sending them out.

:-:

They – that is Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto – were told to meet Kakashi outside the abandoned lot behind a movie theater. Naruto – knowing Kakashi's ritual tardiness – decided to arrive at the appointed time, meet with the other two and convince them to go see a movie who just happened to be the last Fuuin-hime movie that was out there. Shikamaru would've said it was all too coincidental to be true, but as usual he kept his mouth shut. There was however, something different in the way they went in.

It was not unusual for a guy to pay for a girl's movie ticket, but it was unusual for Hyuuga Neji to do so for Naruto – although she kept protesting that she had the money to pay for it – and Shikamaru felt like he was somewhat the third wheel or something. But he negated that when they approached the food stand and he decided that he might as well be chivalrous enough – he usually did this anyway when he went to the movies with Chouji – and buy Naruto some food.

That left the girl in question exasperated at them both, but she said nothing in return. She didn't think she'd want to have trouble this early in the day. And she _had _packed the night before… she just didn't think that this was going to happen _now_ of all times. Why were her friends behaving like this?! She just couldn't clue in to the fact that both Neji and Shikamaru _knew _that she could defend herself pretty well, but that didn't stop them from feeling like they had to protect her a bit. Especially the way – she had missed this part – the ticket selling guy had leered at her.

:-:

Kakashi was unamused. His team was not where they were supposed to be. He had in fact come in earlier than usual – only twenty minutes late – and wanted to see if he could be friendly enough to Naruto without having to deal with the other two boys. Sigh. He was sure things weren't going like he wanted them to be so. He settled down onto a log and decided to wait. Sometimes… karma was a bitch.

:-:

When they finally made it outside – Naruto could seriously be in accordance with the other two that it wasn't that bad to go to the movies with a few of her friends. Shikamaru on the other hand decided that this could be considered as a first date – even if he had had to share it with the Hyuuga – and could determine that next time he would ask Naruto to go dutch. It wasn't as if he was cheap, but by luring her into the seeming thought that—wait a minute! Was he already strategically forming a plan to take Naruto out on a date?! It took him a minute before he could find that the answer that sprung into his mind was a resolute 'maybe' and that he didn't actually like it. On the other hand, Neji thought that this was the first time he didn't feel like he had to act like a Hyuuga to prove something to a random girl. In fact… this was the first time that he had felt this relaxed about going out to the movies with a girl. But further musings were stopped when they encountered their jounin for the mission: Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" – Naruto asked wondering why did he look like he was that bored out of his mind.

Both Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other in amazement when Naruto didn't add the 'sensei' part to Kakashi's name. Something weird was going about.

"Where were you guys?" – he asked instead of the usual teasing stuff he wanted to say. He had almost hung his head at the fact that his cute little ex-student had called him by his first name instead of sensei. Well… at least it wasn't that bad that she would have called him by his last name instead. But it still hurt.

"We went to the movies. Since you're always late at least an hour or so before meeting who you have to meet, I decided on spending my time evaluating Fuji Kaze-sama's acting skills. Just to see what I could gather from her… I didn't know you'd be early." – she bowed in apology but didn't say anything else.

Meanwhile the other two boys were amazed that Naruto had thought that far ahead. Neji thought that perhaps they didn't know Naruto that well in the end. As it were, they learnt that the actress had gone missing in between filming. She was obviously dead-set against going to Snow Country. Kakashi sent them out to look for the actress. Shikamaru suggested they split, both Neji and Naruto agreed.

_:-:_

Naruto managed to find Yukie-sama sitting on a bar stool in a seedy bar that gave her the creeps.

"Why don't you people leave me alone?!" – she cried out and Naruto sidestepped a quivering punch.

"Yukie-sama… you're acting like a child." – said a voice from behind her and Naruto was surprised to see that only Kakashi was there standing slightly behind Sandayuu.

After the whole bout of chasing said 'Yukie-sama' had put her through, Naruto was ready to slap her into oblivion. A slap mark was easily hidden under make-up – so had Ino told her once – rather than a fist mark. But she was glad that the actress's manager was there. She figured he could handle things much better than her. It was Kakashi rather than the manager that managed to hypnotize Yukie-sama into sleep.

:-:

This was the first time ever that Naruto got to go on a farther abroad trip to another country. Usually… her trips entailed a lot of walking to get there to and fro and rarely did she manage to get to go to colder weather. Kakashi however calm that he appeared to be – continued to watch her from the side and Naruto could not for the life of her understand why. Instead of trying to puzzle that out, she took her sight towards her teammates and laughed quietly to herself as to how to pass time Neji was staring at the clouds from one side whilst also doing his job of taking care of looking around. She was glad he had come with them.

It was when 'Yukie-sama' woke up that the tranquility of the ship they were on was lost.

"Sandayuu!! I told you I didn't want to come!!" – she seemed to pout.

But alas she didn't get to pull out a full temper tantrum when the director said that they were ready to start shooting.

:-:

Naruto could admit to herself – and not to the actress herself – that she was a pro at her job. Nevertheless… when she stopped the filming due to her lacking tears, Naruto scowled thinking that if the actress needed artificial tears to cry then she wasn't that good at all. She turned away from the proceedings and took out a small scroll. The only one she had deemed good enough to bring. It contained information on the phoenix contract. Depending on what she needed to call the bird out, the amount of chakra involved in it wasn't that big a deal a waste. But she had to be careful as to how many times in a fight she'd use this summoning contract or otherwise she'd end up dead without any chakra to use up for defense.

It was while she was reading that she detected someone staring over her shoulder at the scroll she was so intent on understanding. She turned around and found Kakashi – of all people – behind her.

"Nani?" – she asked while she rolled it up again.

"Iie. It's nothing. I was just wondering why you weren't looking at the great actress at work." – he said in a quiet voice.

"Oh. Well… I got bored." – she said at first but seeing as he didn't look satisfied with that one answer, she shrugged and went on: "Truthfully, at first I did like to watch the proceedings but after awhile I figured it wasn't that big a deal. I… I usually don't care for movies and whatnot. The only reason I went to the movies at the start of our mission was because I didn't want to look like a fool not knowing who she really was… I had never seen or heard of her before the movie… so…" – without anything else to say she looked up (she had looked down before feeling a bit embarrassed for sharing this much information with him of all people) and was surprised to see him very much attending to her like he would do for Sakura.

"I see. It was a good idea for you to do some research. It was even better since in the end you were the one to find her." – he said in an undisguised proud voice.

She began to feel butterflies in her stomach. Despite not wanting to feel them, she couldn't stop to wondering if maybe Tsunade-bacchan had lied to her about the heat being once in lifetime

:-:

The next morning was a bit of a headache as she was quite snug and comfy in her own futon. It was a very very cold morning and she really didn't want to get up. She grumbled inwardly that now that she didn't have the male henge on, the cold seemed to bite her nipples – although she did wear a bra now (at Kurenai's insistence) – and she had to rub her hands together to produce heat that she could transfer to her chest. In the end… she managed to get up – although she felt really cranky at the direction her thoughts had taken when the kitsune no baka had suggested that there was a way to feel warm: i.e. having sex with a tall and grey haired shinobi who would be willing to do anything if only to get back into her good graces – and visited outside to find that there was a huge iceberg blocking their way.

"Neji!" – she cried out breathlessly and watched as the director and the camera guy discussed the situation from the corner of her eye.

"Good morning Naruto." – he said cordially and she smiled knowing that wearing a winter jumpsuit and a windbreaker with wool acrylic mittens was a good idea to bring.

"You're not cold?" – she asked him wondering why he wasn't wearing a jacket, although his usual attire was no longer brown shorts and a khaki shirt. It was a dark blue long sleeves shirt (or it could be a sweater as well) and dark brown pants.

"I'm okay. I've been out here for awhile practicing a bit. That warmed me up." – he smiled gently towards her and that was enough to bring out some warmth into her cheeks.

"You're wearing white?" – came the drawled out question from Shikamaru who turned up wearing blue. An all blue ensemble that made her raise her eyebrow at him. Underneath the blue parka he was wearing, she could see the green chunnin vest. She could have been wearing her chunnin vest too… but it made everything else too bulky.

"What's wrong with white? A good shinobi wears clothes that can be used to hide from the enemy!" – she exclaimed.

"It's just that Shikamaru expected to see you – we all did – in an orange jumpsuit." – came the answer from Kakashi and she frowned a bit at the response.

"I see." – was all she deemed to say, but her tone was light and Kakashi sighed inwardly in relief that she wasn't angry at him for saying something like that.

"I thought that since you were a girl… you'd be wearing red gaki-san." – came the snort from across the ship and Naruto bristled at the not so subtle jab.

"Just because I'm not wearing pink doesn't mean I'm not a girl. I'm here to work 'Yukie-sama' unlike others I know." – Kakashi sighed knowing that the only reason she had bothered with a jab of her own was due to the cold weather.

Shikamaru shook his head in response to that and Neji watched amused as their charge flushed out in annoyance. It seemed that once again Naruto had gotten under someone else's skin. Neji wanted to see what would happen to this woman in the end… would she change for the better or for the worst after the tragic event of meeting Naruto.

:-:

Despite everything… such good fortune could never last and whilst the director was filming on the iceberg… they were attacked by Snow country shinobi.

A white haired guy with pale features and striking cat like eyes said: "Oh… if it isn't copy-cat Kakashi! I thought you'd be dead by now." – he taunted back at them.

Immediately they set themselves to action… Naruto immediately moved to cover their charge while Neji and Shikamaru placed themselves in front of the other two Snow Country shinobi. The first attack came from a snow kunoichi with pink hair and weird looking gray eyes who tried to attack Shikamaru but was met with a low level fire technique.

"Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki!" – the kunoichi cried out and soon there were ice birds making their way into the air trying to hit towards Shikamaru who blocked the way from her being able to reach Naruto.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu." – Shikamaru responded knowing that his special kage-mane jutsus would not work as their were no real shadows about.

Whilst they were fighting, Naruto turned to see Neji in combat with a very tall and fat guy who gave her the willies. She really wanted to go and help her comrades, but her duty also entailed that she stay with her charge to protect her from harm. When she saw that the fat guy had evaded Neji's tri-pentagram attack, she turned to the actress and said…

"Oi! Nigeru! Go back to the ship!" – she expounded before she noticed that the guy was a moment away from hitting them with his fist.

"Yukie-sama!" – she heard Sandayuu yell out to them, but she took no mind to it noticing that her charge was stuck where she was by pure shock. She grumbled inwardly and prepared to defend.

"Fuuton: Ookii Kabe Booei!" – she yelled and pushed out her two palms outwards protecting her and the woman behind her from a potentially ice technique.

"Hyoru no jutsu!" – came the attack from the fat guy and soon they were thrown back.

The actress was pushed back and saw how a couple of icy pillars ejected from the ground and encased the blond kunoichi in front of her.

"Naruto!" – Kakashi called out worried for his ex-student and before he could go and help her out, he was stalled by the shinobi in front of him.

"You didn't forget about me, did you Kakashi? Hyouton: Haryuu muuko!" – the white haired shinobi yelled out and Kakashi was forced to defend himself…

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!" – as the two dragons faced off, Kakashi knew then and there that he couldn't go over and try to save Naruto from the icy prison.

:-:

She raised her hands out and closed her eyes. She asked for a little bit of chakra from the red fox and then called out…

"Katon: Ryuuken Endan no jutsu!" – she yelled out and was surprised when the ice melted leaving her with steam surrounding her completely.

By this time, she quickly let go of her shock to fill her fist with her own chakra and hit the guy square in the chest. But nothing happened. In fact, he seemed to have gathered that hit and swallowed it as if he was eating a prized meal! She split away from him wondering why on earth had this happened but before she could do anything else she felt the ground they were on tremble and she knew without a doubt that the iceberg was going to break apart in a few minutes. She thought to think a quick strategy but Shikamaru beat her to it by saving her from receiving a hit by using his kage-mane technique to hold the fat guy still from her. It only lasted a few seconds and then she managed to form the right seals for another technique.. which she never got to use when there was a dual cry from above and from the side…

"Hyouton Itsukaku Hakuegei!" – and a huge whale made of ice with one horn on top of its head emerged from the icy water and met another into close combat. The iceberg began to fall apart under the combined stress created by the two whales locked in combat.

The crew, the director along with the actors and Yukie ran towards the ship and began to turn the ship away from the melting iceberg. Naruto stopped herself from releasing a fire jutsu when the three snow country shinobi retreated on their own. She was almost about to jump into the water and run towards the moving ship, when her foot caved in and she felt like she was about to submerge into the icy water since her foot was caught.

She was saved however when Neji and Shikamaru grasped each of her hands and lifted her off the hole. Then when the ice finally began to crack, they split and Neji lifted her into his arms as he would a damsel in distress and jumped into the ship.

They exhaled. They had made it off the iceberg before it got destroyed completely. Neji gently put her on her own two feet and smiled when she smiled at him gratefully all the while not knowing how Kakashi was really annoyed at not being able to save Naruto instead of them.

:-:

It was revealed when they finally docked into Snow Country that Fujikaze Yukie was actually Kazahana Koyuki – the only daughter of the deceased Kazahana Souset who used to be the ruler of Snow Country. Shikamaru and Neji had seen this coming, but knew it was too late for them to turn back now as they had already reached Snow Country. Naruto was too incensed with Yukie/Koyuki's response towards Sandayuu's efforts in getting her to take over the Snow Country's dictatorship by her uncle Dotou that she lost her composure and slapped her hard.

Kakashi shook his head once and Koyuki just said that it was a stupid idea since how could she do anything if it was only her against a whole bunch of people her uncle no doubt had at his command. Neji stated that even if everything seemed to be impossible, there was always a way to be had.

"Really? You all nearly lost your fight with those shinobi at the iceberg! What makes you think that next time you'll be able to win a fight against those guys!" – she cried out frustrated at their lack of understanding to what she meant.

Since Naruto had not said anything else after the slap she had delivered to Koyuki, Neji took it upon himself to say…

"If there's a way to come out on top, we'll find a way to move on. Nothing is set in stone. In fact… someone once told me that even if fate had been written in stone, our duty as human beings is to defeat and change our fate; because if we just stay there and take it then we're not doing what God sent us here to do!" – he said firmly and Naruto was shocked to learn she had had this much of an impact on Neji's beliefs.

She turned to see Koyuki throwing a temper tantrum and leaving the room in disgust. She made to follow but was stopped by Sandayuu.

"Naruto-kun, leave her be. It is my fault for not educating her otherwise. When we were thrown apart by Souset-sama's death and Dotou's taking over the throne… I did not find her until afterwards and by then I said nothing to her about her being Snow Country's hime. Even so… I've been inspired by your motto and have decided to fight as well." – and with that he left the room. It was when a crew member came in to tell them that Yukie-sama had disappeared that Naruto groaned.

:-:

Finding her was easy. Getting her to go with her – she had twisted her ankle and it continued to throb painfully – on her back was a bit of a problem. In the end they managed to catch up to the convoy and only when they were in a tunnel did she find that they were being followed.

"I don't understand why do you keep doing this!" – she heard the actress tell her when she began to run.

"It's not like I have much of a choice!" – she said back at the actress.

"We're not going to make it!" – she yelled out when it was clear to the both of them what was it that was following them. It was a train. Something that while it fascinated Naruto, she didn't care to find out what would happen to her if she didn't run.

"If I have anything to do with it, we'll make it!" – Naruto answered back and began to run at the top of her speed.

They barely made it when the train split them up in between from the convoy on one side to the director on the other.

Next thing they know, Dotou begins to say some sort of 'welcoming to the princess' and then they watched – Naruto in horror, Koyuki in shock – as how Sandayuu attempted to fight with a bunch of older samurai for the right to change the dictatorship going on about in Snow Country. They were killed.

Immediately after that… one of the Snow country's shinobi send a tri-claw to grab the princess… escaping in a dirigible. All the while Kakashi et al, deal with the aftermath. It was then they notice that Naruto's missing.

:-:

"I don't know why you keep on trying." – she said feeling aloof even though she was at the other side of Naruto in an icy prison-dungeon.

Naruto didn't answer as she concentrated her chakra to surround her whole body, hoping this could work her out of the chains that held her. When it didn't, she relaxed and tried to think up on something else.

"Why do you keep insisting on going against the flow?!" – Koyuki yelled from across her cell looking frustrated due to the fact that for the moment Naruto seemed to be ignoring her.

She thought about some technique or something else that would permit her to break away from these chains when she noticed something… she had to burn them off… a simple jutsu would have worked… but that was something she hadn't learn at the academy and she didn't have enough control to just use it to melt away the binds that held her, she would probably end up being burned too. And then she got it. She gathered a thin layer of Kyuubi chakra around her body and concentrated on keeping it like that. After a few minutes, the chains began to fizzle and melt off her body. Even that chakra-reducing thingy started to melt off, being no match for Kyuubi's venomous and fire-induced chakra.

Then when she was able to free herself from the chains, she jumped down and decided to test the bars only for them to fizzle with electricity at her hands.

"Didn't you hear me?! Going against the flow is fruitless!" – Koyuki cried out in earnest towards her.

She stood up looking at her hands as she watched the Kyuubi's chakra quickly heal her. It was then she noticed that there were sounds of footsteps coming over that she resolved to act like she had fainted. Koyuki would later tell you that she was so convincing even she had thought that she _had _fainted.

The guard that arrived to take Koyuki away, noticed that their other prisoner somehow – as unlikely as it sounded to him – had broken away from the chains but had fainted under the stress and from touching the electricity laden bars. He opened the door to check up on her – big mistake on his part – and found that the girl on the floor was actually awake. He ended up on the floor unconscious after a high upper cut hit with an open fist found its way to his chin. She then grinned and grabbed the key chain from it.

:-:

Once on the run, they were discovered by her teammates who were happy to see them once again. Kakashi gave Koyuki her necklace back after a comment about him taking things that were not hers. He had laughed under his mask and Naruto had rolled her eyes at the blush that supposedly spread all over his cheeks. She could tell only because the part where the mask wasn't covered was full of red.

"Welcome Konoha shinobi. Thank you for bringing Koyuki back." – he said laughing uproariously at his own joke. Neji frowned at the bad joke.

"Don't worry Naruto… I'm a great actress too." – she said after she had run over to her uncle to deliver the necklace back to him.

"Neechan! What are you doing you baka!" – she yelled at the actress feeling like there was something so obviously missing.

There was indeed something missing since Koyuki just took out Sandayuu's blade out of its scabbard and tried to stab her uncle in the gut. They went sailing over the tall throne.

Naruto quickly formed some seals and then yelled…

"Fuuton: Makura no Kaze!" – and some wind condensed in the shape of a pillow protecting Koyuki from the fall. Dotou didn't crash into the ground as Naruto would have liked him to. It was shortly revealed as of to why… he was wearing a chakra-enhancing armor.

As soon as he took off with Koyuki in his arms, the others engaged in a fight with the other snow shinobi.

:-:

Naruto was unfortunate enough that Dotou discovered her as she was trailing in the air behind them and cut off the wire that connected her to them.

"NARUTO!!" – she heard Koyuki yell as she felt that she was floating – more like free falling – to the ground at a rapid speed.

She closed her eyes and thought: 'Just a little bit.'. A pair of dark red black malignant eyes flashed before she gathered enough chakra and pricked her finger to summon… her first time using this type of summon.

"Kuchiyose: Fushichoo tori!" – and out of nowhere – before she actually hit the trees – a large fire bird appeared beneath her.

The bird didn't even seem faze out when she landed sitting on its back. Despite the fire, Naruto felt comfortable and calm. The bird responded to that calmness and began heading the way it saw the human go. Communication didn't course through the bird at Naruto's insistence; but both could tell what the other was thinking and Naruto felt at peace at being able to do this.

When they reached the crazed man and his niece, the bird landed softly on the disappearing ice and Naruto jumped off it. The bird cooed at her for a second before disappearing in a burst of fire flames.

"YOU!" – Dotou yelled out to her angry that nothing was going his way.

"Koyuki-hime… do you trust me?" – she said clearly.

Koyuki looked at the blue eyes of the kunoichi in front of her and nodded. Then she saw how her uncle called upon a winter storm followed by two black dragons who assaulted Naruto. She thought that the shinobi was a goner, but was as surprised as her uncle when there was an enveloping smoke around her and what seemed like a clone disappeared into thin air. Then she called out into the air…

"I BELIEVE IN YOU NARUTO!!"

Dotou didn't even know what hit him when Naruto suddenly sneaked into his defenses and scored a rasengan into him sending him spiraling into one of the panels that came out from the heat generator.

An image… as if it were a memory presented itself in front of Koyuki, her arriving teammates and jounin-ex-sensei, the director and the camera man were privy to a memory of Koyuki-hime's past.

Naruto rested in the grass watching the events taking hold in front of her and grinned.

:-:

They said goodbye at the Snow Country's port and Naruto received her first gift ever. A kiss on the cheek from Koyuki-hime and some sort of big fat envelope. The other three males were wondering what had their client given the girl, but she didn't opened it in front of them. As the sun began to set low on the horizon, Naruto went over to her ex-jounin-sensei and sat down next to him.

"I've decided…" – she trailed off waiting for him to turn his attention away from his book.

"Yes..?" – he asked suddenly wary of her decision.

"I've decided we should start as friends Kakashi. You're no longer my teacher, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" – she smiled softly at him.

He looked to the side wondering if there was anyone close to them and lowered his legs from their bent position to allow Naruto to rest against them.

"I'd be glad to be your friend… Naruto." – and he smiled when she just sighed as she fell asleep exhausted.


	12. Part X

Shinobi Turned Goddess

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

This chapter's pairings are: Naruto + Hana, Mentions of previous relations between Kurenai and Anko, Kurenai + Asuma, Hinata's one-sided crush on Naruto – even now – and Shikamaru's confusion over matter's related to sex.

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

Author's Note: Now don't go hating me because now I'm switching sides with lesbian relations and sex. But this… this came to me while I was hashing out the rest of the story where Naruto's grown up and – well sixteen isn't grown up but you get the point – wondering why she has this sudden urge… well if I tell you anymore then you won't be waiting in anticipation for the next chapters. Hehe. All will be revealed in due time.

**:-:**

**Part X**

**:-:**

In the end… Kakashi knew it was too good a wish to become true. The first hurdle among them was the Hokage herself when they returned and Kakashi was given the lashing of the century for allowing Naruto to use a jutsu that no one had ever tried to use before. Then proceeded to dock his pay and give it to Naruto in punishment. He had never dared to belief he would be punished for something as simple as that. He had always thought out far ahead into the future and saved a little money, so he wasn't in particular danger of loosing respect by whining for a bit of cash to the Hokage herself.

Of course… Naruto excused him and gave him his rightful payment for the mission back. And he felt unjustly guilty for making her feel bad. Thus it took them about a half a day for them to finally reach an impromptu stand by as to what was the usual protocol in these situations. Which turned out to be nil. There were no protocols to follow because ninja did not have friendships, they had comrades. Ninja did not get married or fell in love, ninja got lovers and prostitutes for sex. Sometimes… Kakashi could begin to think that he was really screwed over when he was born in a village full of ninja.

:-:

The second time him reaching out in friendship towards Naruto was thwarted, was actually due to a mission. This time it was a convoy leading some merchants out of Nano Country. Naruto was there as a leader and the other two genin were none other than Hyuuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji. Kakashi was sent over later when all the good fun of fighting troublesome enemies was over. And he got to witness the most troublesome thing he had ever seen in his whole life. While the daughter of the daimyo was very pretty – Haruno-sama was her name – the whole innuendo of asking Naruto to stay in her country as her faithful stead was a little too much for his addled senses.

"So what do you say… Naruto-chan?" – Haruno-hime said.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have other goals to pursue and you have your own goals to go for as well… you have to show everyone that you can stand on your own two feet without external help you know." – and then she had smiled in that beguiling way of hers that drove anyone who met her to adore her and be her friend forever despite not responding to the Hime's wishes.

:-:

As it were… the next mission he was sent on had nothing to do with a beautiful blond haired chunnin who housed a demon whose soul was anything but beautiful. He had cursed at the injustice of it all… worst was that in punishment for going out to check over Naruto – under the guise of being there for the political problems of Nano Country – when he had been told he had another mission under wraps, he had to work with Gai. As fellow shinobi, they _had _worked together before… but then… there was usually someone else with them to act as a buffer. The Hokage had been truthful up to a point when she said that there was no one else available to go with them, but he could tell she was feeling rather gleeful at the part where he would be tortured enough to work with Gai on a mission. So here he was staking out of a whore house wondering why had he even agreed to this mission… oh right… because he was a ninja and ninja do not choose their missions. They do what they're told when they're told. Of course at the one mission to Wave Country he had thought – as Naruto had said so – that he would follow his own nindo and not become a mind/heart-less killing machine for his village. But since he was – basically – an old dog… new tricks that required thinking instead of just copying it… it still took him a bit more time to put that nindo into effect.

Still… there were quite a few quirks of his that he could fix. It would take time however. Time that at the moment he didn't have… he had just noticed the undergoing plot in the whorehouse. They were serving as backup. And then he was surprised to see who it was that was acting up as a whore… it was the blond girl of his dreams! If it weren't due to the fact that he was only acting as backup, he would have blown the girl's cover to smithereens and gone over to beat the guy unconscious. As it were, when the whole operation had managed to grab the guilty party in the whole situation there… something he was not told about, he was berated by – of all people! – Gai for lost of control.

"Kakashi, my rival… you lost your cool and upbeat composure a moment there. You could have seriously compromised the mission!" – he said whilst looking at his rival seriously.

He nodded.

"I noticed the supposed 'whore' and I forgot myself. It will not happen again." – he said in lieu of a real apology.

"You mean… you mean to tell me that the famous Copy-cat Hatake Kakashi holder of a sharingan eye didn't notice a genjutsu being used?" – he groaned when he realized who was insulting his abilities. Which in this case, said person was right. He had lost control of his emotions in thereby loosing control of the reality around him and had forgotten to look underneath the underneath.

"Yugao-san. I had no knowledge this was an ANBU mission!" – he heard Gai say and he groaned inwardly.

He was sure the lapse of judgement would surely come to bite him in the ass later on and it looked like meeting Yugao-sempai – she used to be his ANBU commander a long long time ago – would do just that. The worst came when he saw that the blond 'whore' actually turned out to be Yamanaka Ino. He hung his head in defeat knowing he had given his only weakness away. He just hoped none of the enemy ninja had seen his fall.

:-:

Once he returned to the village, he was met with the sight of his 'weakness' – Naruto – chatting up with the two older ANBU kunoichi Yugao and Anko. He was so surprised about it, he almost stepped into a puddle of dog shit, which he only avoided narrowly due to the smell; but he did knocked himself in the face with a light post. He groaned in pain and wondered what deity had he messed up with that had to take his revenge now of all times. Worst was that any time that he witnessed Naruto doing mundane things, it came to mind the XXX- rated vision from his sharingan of that first time with Naruto and watching his semen and her pussy juice sliding down from her recently broken in pussy lips.

He wanted at that minute to be home and end his misery under the raging bullets of icy water in his shower – the day was quite warm all in all – but was forced to contend with reading his Icha Icha Paradise instead when he found a sticky note attached to the cover. He wondered when had that happened, but decided not to dwell on it too much lest he gave himself a headache with his own self-reproach to being caught unawares and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a happy note from Naruto. He blushed cutely under his mask feeling like perhaps the day had not gone to bust as he had imagined it had.

:-:

The matter of all things troublesome began when Inuzuka Kiba – the only other person besides himself who was free from missions and the like – decided to interrupt his cloud watching time with a complaint. A complain that ranged from how he had not seen his teammates, or his jounin sensei. And then – after at least an hour and a half of whining about nothing in particular, he reached the crux of the matter with telling him about Inuzuka Hana. Shikamaru knew vaguely that she was Kiba's older sister, but other than that he knew nothing else. He tried to go on with his own cloud watching just paying one ear to attend to the mutt's complaints and was about to go down where he was for a nap, but was startled awake by a phrase from Kiba… his sister was suddenly interested in all things 'blond'.

There were few blonds in the village. In fact the only blond that he knew that was male was Ino's father and he was too old for Hana to direct her attentions to. Then, the grandmother of all things troublesome occurred to Shikamaru just when he was about to deny the whole thing as just annoying… what if Inuzuka Hana hadn't seen Naruto as a girl just yet. Or maybe… and this was far beyond his usual sensibilities laid… but what if Hana had some sort of sexual interest in Naruto and didn't cared if the blond was a girl. He didn't understand his thoughts or his feelings concerning the fact of a girl entangled with another having intimate relations… but he supposed that ever since he had learnt of Naruto's real gender, he was beginning to feel like a closet pervert. He sat up at the thought and then decided that it was best to ask someone who knew about this stuff and wouldn't laugh at him for it… his father.

:-:

Kiba went home feeling slightly better for all the whining he did to Shikamaru, but still felt rather neglected. Shikamaru had been a faithful listener up until before he finished his diatribe when he just stood up and left. He wondered briefly if it were something he had said. He entered the Inuzuka clan's grounds and was sure he had entered the right place for there was no way that his sister Hana would be teaching Naruto how to handle a summon! Especially a fox summon.

Did he mention that he especially loathed foxes? Akamaru however seemed really happy to see Naruto and said so before trotting over to his sister and the blond girl. He was irked and stomped away leaving his traitorous best friend with the blond girl and his sibling.

Little did he know that this was possibly something that he really shouldn't have done.

:-:

The conversation with his father could have gone either two ways; Shikaku would've laughed outright and then went on to explain things to his son or he would have explained things to him and then laughed about his entrance into puberty and all sex-related issues. None of those actually happened. His father had first looked like he wanted to laugh at him but then ended blushing like a tomato before ending on the floor with a puddle of blood coming out of his nose in a never-ending flow. It reminded him briefly of Naruto's Sexy-no-jutsu prank. He checked briefly to see that perhaps she was still doing it when he finally realized that his old man was much more of a pervert than he would ever care to find out.

So off he went to find his jounin sensei. He was sure… that even if he laughed outright at him, he would at least be serious enough to give him a straight answer. God forbid he didn't and he'd have to search someone else to direct his questions to. He shuddered briefly when thinking of what Chouji's father would say or what would happen if he had to go to his mother for answers. This was turning out to be an unfortunate troublesome thing to be doing with his waning time off from the academy.

:-:

Naruto entered the Yuuhi household with more questions surrounding her head that she cared to admit. She was glad though, to find Kurenai-sensei home as it gave her the prerogative to ask her about these things. It was just her luck that after spending her afternoon with Inuzuka Hana – at her insistence – practicing training her kitsune for tracking purposes, Kurenai-sensei wouldn't be home but her hubby would.

She sighed and decided to try her luck with the weird man. She decided that she had never had a good conversation with him and wondered what she would say. All of it was whooshed out of her when he started talking once he noticed her standing in front of him.

"Something about Inuzuka Hana, huh?" – he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Instead of asking him how he knew of that, she said: "Yeah."

"Shikamaru came to me about it."

Now this was interesting. Nara Shikamaru was the laziest being she had ever met… and she had met lazy people all of her life. What would Shikamaru have anything to do with that?!

"She was just weird. We've had as of today no contact and just as suddenly she wants to hang out with me!" – she complained feeling frustrated she couldn't see what was her angle in all of this.

"Kiba was complaining about her to Shikamaru." – Asuma stated not answering to her untold query.

"I have spent more time with her this week than with Iruka-sensei and that's troubling!" – she whined feeling really confused.

"Is that so?" – he asked leaning back on the kitchen counter wondering what was he supposed to do about this.

"Yeah. She's like Kiba in a way, I guess. Which was fine the first few times she directed me from behind, but now… well the other day, her dog jumped me and then… I don't know what to do about her advances towards my person. I've never had a girl touch me like that… what do I say to make her stop?" – she asked in the end.

"What exactly has she been doing Naruto?" – he asked seriously.

"Well.. I guess the word would be petting. She's been petting me. First it was the hair, and then my arms, but today was my breasts. Although that was partially my fault… I think. Anyway… it wasn't that I didn't like her touch… it was just that up until now I've only been touched by guys. I didn't think having a girl touch me like that would incite something in me." – she was pensive for a second before she looked up to him and asked… "What do you think I should do?"

Asuma was silent for a second. Then he said after a long while of turning things over in his own mind: "If she makes you _that_ uncomfortable, you should confront her about it. Hashing it out with other people and trying to figure out what's in her head… it leads to nowhere. Other than that… do you think that perhaps you should… I don't know if I'm actually saying this, but do you think you'd have it in your heart to go out with Shikamaru at least once?"

Shikamaru?! When on earth did it came to be that she was supposed to date guys?! Didn't she say she wasn't going to sleep around since her first time with Kakashi-sensei?! Wait. She _did _sleep around! With Gaara of all people!!

Asuma quirked his eyebrow at Naruto and was surprised to see depressed vibes coming off of her. Kawaii!

:-:

The next day she found Hana decided to have a long talk with her only to discover the young woman grinning at her.

"Got you all mixed up, didn't I?" – was what she said and she inwardly balked.

"Un." – she answered after a moment.

Hana sat down next to her on the ground and sighed.

"Anko-sempai came to me the other day to ask me to teach you how to be a woman. She seemed to think that you were uncomfortable with your own identity, and I think she was right." – Hana then turned over to see Naruto's baby blue eyes widen slightly knowing at once that she had hit on the mark.

"My identity…?" – she pondered.

"You masqueraded around as a boy for twelve of your thirteen years. Of which by the time you let the henge go, you had sex with an older man. From what I understand from Anko-sempai's words is that whilst Hatake Kakashi-sempai was very careful to not cause you pain and to show that there was pleasure to be had with the correct lover, you feel inadequate with your body. You're a girl. But you're not used to being a girl." – she said.

"I see." – she said quietly.

"Hey… don't despair. No one is telling you that what you're doing is wrong. It's just that due to the fact that you are always surrounded by boys rather than by girls… well it's perfectly understandable that you don't know how to act like a girl much less like a woman."

"So what do I do?!" – Naruto wailed.

"Well… for one you should let go… hmm… tell me have you been intimate with another man before this?" – Hana asked shrewdly.

Naruto lowered her eyes so that her blond bangs covered her and nodded once.

"Was it a Konoha shinobi?" – Hana asked again.

"It was… Gaara from Suna. It was on that diplomatic mission that Bachan sent us – Shikamaru and I – to three months ago."

"I see. He was inexperienced, right? He looked pretty lonely even through his psychotic stage. I guess that since you two are jinchuuriki, you know what he feels and viceversa. I suppose it was alright for you to rut with him."

"RUT?!" – Naruto stuttered out.

"Un. Females go into heat, males go into rut. As you both are somewhat close to your animal side due to your bijuu, you were more susceptible to the change in the tide, so to speak. And the only reason you went in to it this early was due to how much you've used the bijuu's power in the last year. I think your friend also went into a rut in response to your heat. Animals respond to pheromones even from that far away is not that unlikely to happen, so…"

Naruto thought about it and decided that she needed to know how to curb her intense responses to males.

"How do I stop my response to guys then?" – she asked determinedly to Hana thinking it would be a good idea to ask now.

"You don't. If a woman is physically attracted to a guy, you don't stop the attraction from happening. You can't actually. To try is stupidity. Especially since… well… I read about this… that kitsune are extremely sensual creatures. You shouldn't try to hide it or eradicate it."

"So… due to the Kyuubi, I'm exude sensuality?" – she tilted her head to the side wondering what it really meant.

"Un. Sensuality is usually exuded by women. If you have insecurities about yourself as a woman, you will never be able to portray a strong personality. Others would prey on you due to your insecurities. I know that being male and acting like one leads you to believe that they always come on top and that isn't true. Women make the world go round. Yes, this is a male-dominated world. But if a woman like the Slug Sannin can become Hokage, what's to stop you from becoming one too? The answer is yourself. If you're not too confident on your identity, then you'll never be a good kunoichi, much less a shinobi. In turn, no one will ever consider you have the ability to lead if you can't identify yourself with being a woman. Lack of character is what you don't miss, lack of identity is far worst than lack of character."

"Un. Sensuality is usually exuded by women. If you have insecurities about yourself as a woman, you will never be able to portray a strong personality. Others would prey on you due to your insecurities. I know that being male and acting like one leads you to believe that they always come on top and that isn't true. Women make the world go round. Yes, this is a male-dominated world. But if a woman like the Slug Sannin can become Hokage, what's to stop you from becoming one too? The answer is yourself. If you're not too confident on your identity, then you'll never be a good kunoichi, much less a shinobi. In turn, no one will ever consider you have the ability to lead if you can't identify yourself with being a woman. Lack of character is what you don't miss, lack of identity is far worst than lack of character."

"So, how do I stop acting like a guy rather than a girl?" – she asked Hana seriously.

"Well… you embrace your body. Look at Anko-sempai or Kurenai-sempai. They are proud of their bodies. Tell you what… let me make some arrangements and you'll see what I mean."

:-:

Said arrangements turned out to be a weekend out of town and into the Hot Springs. With Anko, Kurenai and some other woman she really didn't recognized. They asked for a private hot spring and then when they were alone, Anko took her towel off prompting the other women to do the same. Whilst Anko had nice proportioned breasts, they didn't seem overtly obscene as Naruto had imagined them to be. This was the first time that she was alone _and _naked with other women and she was at first, cowed to the point until Hana motioned her to take off her robe.

She was shy of her body. More so than Sakura. But her shyness stemmed from knowing her boobs were bigger than what other girls her age had. She had always bound her breasts tight to avoid problems, but now that she saw how the other four women at the spring held their own, she realized it wasn't a big deal.

"So Naru-chan… Hana told me that you're a little embarrassed about your boobies!" – Anko queried in a too sweet voice. Naruto flushed prettily all the while covering said boobies from their eyes.

"Anko. Don't put Naruto on the spot like that." – said the other woman she didn't know the name. And then it came to her… this was the ANBU that asked her help in the 'Geisha Assassin' mission the week before.

"Yugao-sempai?" – she queried softly.

"Hai?" – she turned her brown eyes to her blue and Naruto flushed even more.

"Ne… Nei-chan, you know… maybe if we show Naru-chan how pleasurable being a woman is she'll stop being shy?" – Anko suggested as Hana moved from behind Naruto to grab her hands and push them to the sides so that she let her whole torso bared to the rest of the others eyes.

"I agree." – Yugao said.

When Hana's finger touched her nipple, Naruto instantly gasped.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." – Kurenai accepted and then set to push Anko into baring her whole sinewy sensual body to the other four.

"Nei-chan…" – Anko moaned lustfully.

"Open your legs, Anko." – Yugao commanded.

Naruto watched shocked as Anko opened her thighs and then spread herself open with one finger as the other two women took turns of fondling her breasts. If she understood Jiraiya's perverted nature, this was a dream come true for many men around. But still… she blushed more for the idea that this was turning her on. More than that… when Hana began to touch her inner core, she was instantly wetter than the warm water surrounding her.

"Naruto… it is okay to be attracted to men. It is also okay for you to feel aroused by looking and Kurenai and Yugao-sempai going 'down' on Anko-sempai." – she heard Hana say in her ear and she whimpered in response.

"Naru-chan… come closer." – she heard Anko say but she was too far gone to understand the command.

Hana guided her over to them and she was suddenly very close to Anko and could see every pertaining detail of her pussy. One minute she was sitting at the ledge inside the hot spot and then she was in plain view of everyone there. And then…

:-:

When she awoke from her third or fourth – was it? – orgasm of that day she decided she liked her assets more than ever and resolved to wear those cute ensembles that Kurenai-san had given her. Those that ascertained to everyone that she was a girl.

Mission completed.

:-:-:

A/N: Don't hate me for not writing the whole hot-spring action. I leave that to your imagination. It's steamy enough as it is. Next installment coming soon.


	13. Part XI

Shinobi Turned Goddess

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. What will happen now?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

**:-:**

**Part XI**

**:-:**

When Kiba saw her sister that Monday morning, he was shocked to see her with Naruto wearing her hair in pretty curls and her body enclosed in overalls and a sleeveless, with an open v-neck shirt. With her obvious attributes – more or less a bit bigger than Hinata's own – she really looked like a knockout. He wondered if she'd be more of a hot babe as she grew older. He shook his head to dispel his hentai thoughts and redirected himself to going out and practice with Akamaru. He decided that dwelling on the change in Naruto would give him a headache in the end. With that he turned away.

:-:

Shikamaru decided that Naruto's new look suited her just fine. Of course when his ex-teammate Ino nudged him on his side to get a reaction out of him, but he declined to say anything else than 'you're such a troublesome woman' that had Ino pouting. But other than that, his thoughts were his own and he was kind of glad to know that he preferred girls. And that girls with girls in compromising positions was okay for him to react to because it was such a… what was that word his father said… 'turn-on'. It was normal for him to be attracted to the idea, but he would never be attracted by a boy. At the most… he thought he'd be enticed to the idea of a three-some – he had investigated on this subject extensively so that nothing Naruto would say later on would shock him so much he'd loose his wits in front of her.

As to the idea of a threesome – one guy and two girls – he wasn't adverse to it as long as the girls were handsome in their own right and that he wouldn't… he was getting off topic again. So yeah… he wasn't adverse to admitting that Naruto was a really cute girl. Other than that… he wasn't ready for a more serious relationship. He was only fourteen for crying out loud!

When he saw Iruka-sensei's response to Naruto's blond curls and feminine attire topped with the green chunnin vest, he cracked an amused smile and didn't bother trying to answer Ino's queries as to what was he smiling about. He decided that to admit his attraction to Naruto to his ex-teammate was too much of a nuisance.

:-:

Naruto decided that using curls in her hair wasn't such a bad idea as it gave her an air of innocence that more or less overshadowed her mischievous nature. In which case, when Iruka tried to threaten her with some sort of unsavory response, she told him that she would hold him to that threat. She grinned mischievously and was awarded with a blush. She giggled unrestrained by her previous 'being girly is being weak' complex and was awarded by a stutter from the quite calm teacher. She decided that being feminine was not unsavory as she had thought it were to be.

:-:

Asuma thought he was looking at a genjutsu when he saw Naruto's hair done up in curls when he arrived by the Yuuhi manor with flowers and a bottle of wine thinking of a quiet dinner with Kurenai forgetting – for a second only – that if she were here, Naruto would be too as she hadn't left the village for a mission in quite a while. He cleared his throat a couple of times before he managed to ask Naruto if she was staying for dinner at the Yuuhi manor tonight. He was briefly shocked to hear that Shikamaru had asked her over to his house for dinner with Ino and Chouji attending as well, and then Naruto would be staying over at Ino's place.

She grabbed her backpack and he guessed the correct word for her strut was a meld between a cat's strut and lady's glide. He wondered if he were ready to unleash this _new _Naruto onto his team, but decided that perhaps they were as ready as they could be and let it go.

:-:

Days later found Naruto with Yugao-sempai talking about a ridiculous subject which one and only purpose was to cover up the fact that the older woman was relaying the fact that Naruto was chosen to be taken up as an ANBU member – at the local dango shop. As a chunnin, new ANBU members were given a test to see where their skills lay before appointing them to the right place in ANBU, whether the Hunter-nin or the Assassination squad. Or maybe the Interrogation Squad. There were at least 100 and more specialization squads in ANBU that Naruto could be part of.

Yugao thought Naruto's skills ranged in between Espionage and Hunting. However, since Naruto was only thirteen and they obviously didn't want another Itachi in the making spot… all ANBU members who had accepted her into the fore with recommendations to boot, decided that she should be a part of ANBU as a whole until after she came back to Konoha from that three year training trip that Jiraiya had volunteered to take her on for.

"I see." – was all Naruto could respond due to her shock – which her face did not show – and Yugao smiled.

"Let's take a walk." – the woman prompted.

And so they stood up from their table and left.

"ANBU members are never to reveal that they are part of the organization to anyone else. Not even those who have been part of it and retired from duty. We are willing to take you in, so that when you come back in three years, you'll be sure to be taken into account as what kind of ANBU you should be. I'm sure you know that war is coming."

"I know. I'm weary of it due to the fact that most of the shinobi in this village aren't ready for it."

"That's true. Most shinobi are still reeling at the past almost invasion made by Sound. It hasn't been that long since it happened." – Yugao said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"So… why me? I'm just thirteen, I've just recently begun to get better with my basic skills as a shinobi, there's nothing fancy or regal about my skills. I'm no genius." – Naruto asked finally.

Yugao smirked. "You're a genius in being unpredictable. But… ANBU isn't always about brains… most of the missions carried out by the shinobi part of it are based on plans thought out on the spur of the moment. You have that to the tee. I saw your fight with Inuzuka Kiba. You knew that fighting with an Inuzuka might cause you trouble due to his nose and whilst most of your tactics were childish, you managed to overpower him because you thought on your feet. Now… your first C-level mission to the Wave promised to be as ordinary as you could say… but in the end you found that things turn for the worst… information is valid… but sometimes our information isn't enough… do you understand what I mean?" – Yugao trailed off before asking her if she understood what she meant.

"Yeah… Morino Ibiki told us that when we began the Chunnin Exams. There are many uncertainties and unknowns in our world. More so for shinobi. So I get what you mean." – Naruto nodded once.

"Good. You have the makings of being a great shinobi. Not just because you're a jiinchuriki but because despite of it, you're still a great person." – Yugao looked over at the blond and smiled a true happy smile. She watched the young woman in front of her do the same and knew that Naruto had accepted.

:-:

Ino knew something was amiss when she woke up to the image of a man in an ANBU White Mask. From knowledge gleaned on spying from when her parents talked about things late at night, she knew that those who wore ANBU white blank masks were shinobi in training to become real ANBU. Why did she dream of a man like that made her wary, but heeding her heart; she took it in stride and went back to sleep. In the morning, she'd act like nothing was wrong when she saw her friend Shikamaru. But even deep down inside… she knew things were going to change for her friend. She feared Shikamaru was going to leave her behind. And she already knew that her new made friend Naruto… that she was way over her in several things.

:-:

That morning for Sakura was chilly. The night before, Ino had come over to her house for a brief R&R and found that she was preparing a slumber party with Tenten, Hinata and Naruto over at her place. Did she want to come? Of course she wanted to. The days were being seriously rough. These four upcoming free days were a blessing in disguise. She couldn't wait to see her friends.

:-:

"A slumber party? I don't know Ino. I'm unsure if I'll be free to go." – Naruto said quietly.

"Please say you'll come! Sakura'll be there and she's been dying to see you! She told me that just yesterday!" – Ino begged.

"Can I get back to you on that? I have been summoned by the Hokage, I think it's a mission, so I'm not sure." – she said looking to the side.

Ino quieted for a second and then nodded.

They parted just in front of the Hokage Tower.

:-:

"Hey Shikamaru!" – Naruto said when she saw the lazy chunnin walking away from the Academy grounds.

"Tch. You're so troublesome Naruto. Where were you all afternoon?" – Shikamaru asked.

"With Bachan. She said something about a check-up and I couldn't get away fast enough." – was her guileless answer.

"Tch. Is that what the patch over your right arm is for?"

"Un! She gave me a shot of some sort. I normally don't get sick, but she's paranoid of some sort of warfare virus made by Cloud or something. So she's trying it out on me before giving it to everyone else. Guess I'm the resident guinea pig." – she giggled and Shikamaru looked to the sky as if wondering if she was saying the truth or not. He'd guess he'd see in the next few days.

"Hey… Ino told me about some slumber party she's having at her place. I've been cleared for the next four days for free time. Do you think you want to go have ramen with me?" – she asked covertly from under luscious eyelashes.

Shikamaru found himself caving. Before he knew it they were at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. He watched her eat a Super Deluxe Ramen bowl and felt his cheeks grow warm in an unsteadily fashion that when he found himself being caught up in a blue gaze, he immediately began to eat quicker than he was bound to do usually. He flushed up further when Naruto's giggles came to his ears.

If puberty was like this, then he really didn't want it any longer.

:-:

Ino was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto at her door at 7pm sharp. Behind her new made friend however, was the rapidly going away silhouette of Shikamaru. She quirked her eyebrow at that and Naruto groaned.

"Don't ask. He's been acting weirdly since I came back that other weekend." – she said as she made her way into her house.

:-:

Sakura giggled and laughed outright at Naruto's stories of what meeting a daimyo was like. Hinata twirled her fingers together and blushed at the story not knowing what to say. She wanted to laugh too, but she was shy and the worst thing was that she was still pretty much in-love with Naruto. Nevermind that the person she thought Naruto to be was actually a kage-henge made to divert the attention of others from her true gender.

"So… Hinata. What have you been up to?" – Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed cutely again and then said: "Well… my father's taking his time to train me. Neji is being… nice I guess and…"

"And…?" – Tenten prompted.

"Well… I've been training under Hokage-sama to become a medic-nin."

Naruto instantly cheered.

"Way to go Hinata!" – Ino said looking happy for her friend.

"Is it hard?" – Tenten asked.

"Well…"

Whilst they talked about all this, was it any wonder that Sakura felt the nagging thought that _that _was exactly what she was missing in her quest to become stronger.

:-:

After washing up to go to sleep, Tenten asked Naruto something.

"What is it with the curls? I've been meaning to ask if they mean something specific." – she said whilst she began to comb her wet hair.

"Well… I went to the hot springs with Inuzuka Hana to celebrate… I'm not quite sure what were we celebrating except she said she wanted to go and so I went with her. And when I finally saw its not so bad to be a girl rather than a boy… I decided to get curls. But only for a little while." – she said pensively.

Ino who had heard the last two sentences put in her two cents. "I think you look great in curls. Besides… I don't know if you've noticed Shikamaru's furtive looks towards you." – she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Nara Shikamaru?" – Tenten asked skeptical of that.

"Yup. Since Naruto and Shikamaru work at the Academy every time they are not sent on some mission, well…" – Ino said not knowing what else to add to that.

"Mou! It's not such a big deal! I get this every time Asuma-san comes over to visit Kurenai-san."

"Honto ka?" – Hinata asked in a quiet voice curious of what was going on.

For the first time since they had seen her in her true gender, Naruto blushed cutely.

Hinata gasped inwardly. Sakura was shocked to see Naruto embarrassed.

"You're hiding something!" – Tenten said now interested beyond belief.

Naruto closed up and blushed some more.

"Do you like Shikamaru, Naruto?" – Ino asked teasingly.

"It's NOT That! Well…"

"Well?" – Sakura asked amused at the situation.

"Maybe. He's a great guy and all that. It's just that… I don't know what to think. I've never been interested in boys before. In fact, I daresay that I _was_ one of the boys." – she said softly.

"Kakashi-sensei has hinted that he likes you a lot." – Sakura mused out loud.

"Hatake Kakashi? Gai-sensei's eternal rival?!" – Tenten exclaimed shocked.

"Yup. In fact… I realized that this was why he had been buying flowers and whatnot."

Naruto flushed heavily and realized that they were about to find out why that _old _man was so interested in her. She covertly looked to the side to find Hinata's sympathetic eyes. She realized that there was a downside of having Hinata studying directly under the Hokage's watchful eye. She got to learn things about her and her _condition_.

"So why an older guy like him would have the hots for a girl like you?" – Tenten asked confused and saw Naruto flush in mortification. Alas, that was not the only thing that showed in her face. She was afraid of what they'd think of her.

"Look Naruto. We won't hate you. I guarantee that whatever you say, we will stand by you. You're our friend and friends stick together." – Ino firmly stated.

Tenten and Sakura nodded, whilst Hinata gazed at her with what seemed to say 'trust us, please. We won't turn you away.'

She sighed. "Ok. Well… I guess you need the background to understand the rest. When I was born, shinobi were at war with the ferocious bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune. Everyone knows that the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi. Well… what you guys don't know is that, he didn't kill it. He sealed it. He sealed it in me."

There was silence.

Then she was overwhelmed by the hugs she received from all the other three girls in the room. She felt little drops of tears leak out of her eyes unwanted, but she was glad that they had not sent her away.

"That's so not cool. I used to idolize the Fourth! Now I hate him for doing that to you!" – Ino said angrily shoving a fist into the air.

They were quiet for a second, before Naruto gasped and then said whilst drying up her eyes. "So… due to the bakemono in me, jiji decided to put a kage-henge to protect me from the angry villagers who thought I was the kyuubi. He told me later on after Mizuki-sensei all but tried to kill me that the reason for this was due to the Kyuubi and that due to the fact that the seal acts as a merging factor to both of our souls, well… I was sure to feel the 'heat' on my eighteenth birthday."

"The 'heat'?" – Sakura asked confused.

"You mean like female dogs do? Like they go into heat when its their time to mate or something?" – Tenten asked.

"Sort of. While there's not much information on bijuu, it is said that the demon in me makes it so that I don't have to suffer the menstruation cycles that normal girls do. That this would only happen if I wanted to ovulate. That is… if I want to get pregnant." – she explained.

Ino furrowed her brow and then gasped. "I get it. You're exempt of the troubles of going on the pill and all that because if you don't want to get pregnant, you won't ovulate and in turn… wow! You're so lucky!" – she said.

"T-Then what does that have to do with your sensei?" – Hinata asked timidly.

"Well… ever since my first C-level mission, I've been using the Kyuubi's chakra and in turn assimilating it much more faster, so much that my chakra is becoming more intertwined with it as we speak. I'm not saying I'm turning into the Kyuubi, just that the Kyuubi's becoming undone. So… my 'heat' came early. 'Heat' is like the coming of age party for bijuu."

"Ah! It was that time after that mission when you came back and were declared sick!" – Sakura exclaimed finally getting it right. Naruto nodded.

"Let me get this straight… so your first man… was your sensei?" – Tenten said frowning.

"Yup. I lost my virginity to Kakashi-sensei." – Naruto answered truthfully.

"So… Shikamaru… you're not sure of him because you've had sex before and you're afraid of what he'd think. Is that it?" – Ino said going back to the matter that started it all.

Naruto blushed cutely again. "Uh… no. I… Shikamaru knows I'm not a virgin." – she said.

"You told him?!" – Sakura cried out loud.

"SHHH!! Forehead girl! Do you want the whole village to find out?!" – Ino hissed out to her friend.

"Uh no? I'm sorry… it's just…"

"It's okay."

"Hmm. So this is the reason why Neji was asking me about dating!" – Tenten said reaching to the conclusion that her teammate was crushing on her blond friend.

"Uh? I haven't spoken to Neji in a while! Geez! AND I didn't tell Shikamaru. He found out when we went to Suna…" – and then she clammed up again knowing she had just created another blunder.

"Naruto-kun!" – Hinata blushed heavily as she made the right connections. Was it wrong of her to understand that the circumstances for her friend were different, but that didn't stop her feelings for being true to her blond friend?

"Huh. I guess Shika found out about it when you saw the Suna redhead genin. Was he in 'rut' or something?" – Ino speculated.

Naruto nodded still blushing heavily.

"Wow! You're like tons more experienced than us! Tell us!" – Tenten said excited.

"Tell you what?" – Naruto asked confused.

"What she means… is it fun? Having sex that is." – Sakura whispered for fear that Ino's parents would hear her out.

"Well… with the right guy yeah. But I wouldn't recommend it unless you know for sure you want it. Kakashi-sensei was considerate in that at least. He was… uh… I guess you really don't need to know about that." – Naruto said grinning sheepishly at the other three girls.

Ino put the lights out and huddled closer to Naruto. The other girls took the hint and moved up closer to prevent Ino's parents from hearing Naruto speak of this.

"Naruto-kun… Kiba was complaining about your trainings with Hana… what were they about?" – Hinata resolved herself to ask. Now that it was dark, she mustered the strength to ask that.

"Well… Anko-sensei – she took me on a training trip for a month – told her that she had a feeling I didn't know how to behave like a girl. While acting like a tomboy was alright, acting like the dumb boy I've been acting out as for the last thirteen years of my life wasn't. So, she told her to teach me how to be fine with myself being a girl. Hence the curls."

"Oh!" – Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun… I… I've heard that Hana-san is a bit…" – Hinata stopped herself from insulting her teammate's sister outright.

"Wild? Bisexual? All true. She… made me confused for awhile. But after a couple of talks with Asuma-san about it, I found that it didn't really matter. I found that liking a woman's touch doesn't make me a 'dyke'… in fact sometimes it beats being with a guy by a thousand!" – she confessed.

There was silence again. And then Ino blushing – although no one could tell in the surrounding darkness – confessed. "I've touched myself a couple of times."

Tenten cleared her throat and said: "Me too. I… sometimes fantasized at the image of Neji… and then to a girl I once met on one of our missions. But I definitely like guys!"

Sakura giggled and said: "I've just realized… we've all done this a couple of times on our own!"

"Naruto-kun… do you think you can tell us about what a guy looks like in the nude?" – was Hinata's brave query.

All the other girls gasped in surprise.

"Well… uhm… I'm not sure what you want to know. I've only had relations with two guys. Kakashi-sensei was tall and wide-shouldered. He… he made me feel warm and cozy… uh… I don't know what else to tell you." – and here they could tell that she was feeling a bit flushed.

"Go on. What was it like… what did he do?" – Ino prompted in a panting voice coming from her left side.

Whilst she gathered up her courage, all the other girls began to part their sleeping clothes open and Tenten began to touch her quivering breasts gently, whilst Ino shivered in delight as her own questing fingers began to circle her own nipple. Sakura and Hinata shyly began to tread their own fingers over their pubic hair.

"Uh… well… Kakashi-sensei seemed to be the type of guy to like to lick… uhm… he licked me down there too. The first time we did it… he begun by fondling my breasts and then sucking my nipples…" – Naruto stopped for a second whilst she began to slide her panties down. She could already feel her wetness and for a minute she shivered at the cold air that came in through Ino's window.

"Go on…" – Tenten rasped out.

"And then he made sure his… his penis was ready whilst he made me ready with his fingers. He circled my clitoris a couple of times… by that time I was more than wet and ready. When he finally entered me, he…stopped for a second to wait for me so I could adjust to his girth and his length. Uh… well then he thrust in me in and out. I think we did it more than twice that first time." – she said whilst still caressing her pussy.

"And… Gaara-san?" – Sakura asked in a breathless voice.

"Well… whilst Kakashi-sensei was experienced in the art of lovemaking… Gaara knew all the literature about sex but hadn't been able to practice it with anyone. So… when me and Shikamaru made it into Suna, Gaara invited me for a spar. And then…" – Naruto gasped as she felt her forefinger slip into her seeping pussy and she could feel she was close to having an orgasm.

Hinata gasped soon after her for she had activated her byakugan to take a good look of Naruto in the throes of passion. The vision of that girl with her blond curls plastered to her forehead by the sweat and how she fondled her own breast with one hand while the other slipped in a finger in and out of her pussy. She came just due to that image.

"Then…" – Ino prompted just on the very edge of her own orgasm.

"Then… he suddenly got into my guard and ripped my T-shirt cleanly off of my body. I think – for some reason – that he liked the sight of my breasts so much that his 'rut' time came forth much more quicker and I… well in the end we ended up in his room. I didn't want him to feel ackward so I let him touch me first. He teased me so much I came from the sheer sensation of him slipping his finger in me."

Tenten whimpered out her own orgasm and then slumped backwards into her sleeping bag.

"Woah." – she said breathless knowing that this was the one and only time she had come that hard.

"And then… I took him into my mouth."

Hinata gasped again at the image and felt her pussy juice flowing out of her from a much more smaller second orgasm. With that Ino gasped as well and came herself. Sakura put her fingers at either side of her clitoris and moaned softly. She was this close to coming, she could feel it in her loins.

Naruto whimpered and then groaned out loud when she finally reached the end of _that _tunnel. This prompted Sakura to do so as well. Everything was quiet but for the harsh breathing of the five girls in Ino's room trying to find it in themselves to get redressed and back to the conversation.

"And then when he slipped into me… he kissed me." – Naruto finally said and giggled, crushing her pillow to her body.

They all giggled as well. Phew, what a night!

:-:

Sakura dreamt of Sasuke that night. She usually dreamt of him anyway, but this time she felt that everything was different. The scene was in a barren wasteland and he was that much older. She could feel that she were older as well. Except… in this dream… Naruto stood next to her in battle gear, ready for anything.

For a minute she felt jealous that her friend and teammate was looking so cool even in her dream, but then she remembered the talk of the Kyuubi and the burden Naruto carried due to that… she stopped feeling sorry for herself. She was ready for anything.

"Come with me dobe." – those words shocked her. Her Sasuke-kun was asking Naruto to join him in his quest for revenge against Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun…" – she whispered in response to that.

"No way teme! You're mad if you think I'd follow a missing nin like you." – she heard her friend and then she realized that Sasuke only had eyes for Naruto. He was interested in Naruto. And she wondered why it was that the man she cared for more than life itself would be interested in her teammate more than in her.

She was stronger now. She had risen above her mediocrity and she was still not good enough for her Sasuke-kun. Why?! Why!

She awoke from her nightmare to the concerned blue eyes of her teammate. And then she knew like she knew when Sasuke was at his limit that he was about to defect, she knew she had the means to become stronger and she was being an idiot for not doing anything to get it.


	14. Part XII

Shinobi Turned Goddess

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. Will Naruto let him be her lover?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

AN: This chapter really put me in a jam! So sorry it's not longer like the two previous ones, but the muse wouldn't stop raving about the next chapter and whatnot… just as a side note to Konoha's Innocent Goddess, the chapter's lengths are attributed to the muse's wants. While I would love to write it up until it'd fit 20 pages or more, the muse demands its kept in line with the theme of the chapter. And when is Gaara going to make its appearance… just about the time the anime sprung him up. And that's all folks.

**:-:**

**Part XII**

**:-:**

Tsunade was mildly surprised to see Haruno Sakura in her office bright and early. She was not surprised however for the matter in question. She was amused by it all.

"You want me to train you into being a medic-nin? Why?"

Sakura determinedly looked on and said firmly: "I Want to become strong. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"What do you plan on doing when you're stronger than what you are now?" – she asked curious of her answer knowing of her infatuation with the younger Uchiha.

"I plan to take care of my loved ones and protect my friends to the best of my abilities. And one of those precious people is Naruto. She's like my sibling and she needs me to be able to stand up on my own two feet." – she said calmly.

"Well… then we begin training immediately. Come with me." – and then she led her where Hinata was most likely starting her daily routine in training.

:-:

Shikamaru was surprised to see Ino at his door so early in the morning. He was even more surprise to see her looking very determined. Did he do something wrong? He didn't think so.

"Ino. I was just making my way to see Chouji." – he said in his lazy bored tone of voice.

"Don't give me that crap, Nara Shikamaru! We need to talk. It's necessary we talk about this. Come on." – and then she grabbed his hand and they walked away.

When they reached the grounds where Team Ten usually met when they started being genin, she stopped walking and pushed him to take a seat.

"Don't lie to me. I want the whole truth. Are you crushing or are you in love with Naruto?"

Shikamaru choked. He had not been expecting that question to come out of Ino.

"Naruto is my friend. I don't want her to hurt. She says she finds you attractive but due to her past experiences with the general populace, she finds herself wary of any attention anyone might give her. I know about IT and I feel that she's still a person to me. So listen well Shikamaru… if you hurt her I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and cut your dick off." – having said that she turned away and left him alone to his thoughts.

Shikamaru leaned backwards and stared at the cloudless blue sky. He was right. Women were so troublesome. Especially the blond ones.

:-:

A missive came by the next afternoon asking the Hokage for help. Suna genin were pursuing attackers. She immediately asked for Nara Shikamaru.

:-:

Naruto arrived just as Gaara was enclosed in some odd metal contraption. She was decked in ANBU fighting gear. She was unrecognizable to her friends and the girl who had been the bait to get her redheaded friend laid at her feet feeling lost and forlorn. But only for a second. Then she raised herself on her own two feet and took a sling-shot type of weapon and swung it to the bad and weird guy who had started the whole thing.

Naruto wondered what could she do when she realized that her friend was fighting it. Fighting Shukaku's murderous aura. She hid herself with a genjutsu so that no one would see her and then reached closer. She was however stopped by Kankurou who had actually stopped Shikamaru from approaching the fight.

"This is Gaara's fight. I trust my brother to know what to do."

"He needs a bit of help. I might not have liked him before, but he's a friend. And friends stick up for each other." – he said whilst remembering a blond girl who had pretty much said something similar before.

Kankurou looked over to the lazy genius who had defeated Temari at the chunnin exams. He smiled also remembering that blond girl who had helped Gaara time and time again.

Naruto smiled and felt relieved. Shikamaru was alright. She didn't need to be here at all in the end.

:-:

Whilst the redhead was at the hospital due to chakra-exhaustion, even harnessing Shukaku's chakra took up a lot of him; Shikamaru was being congratulated by the Hokage. He looked to the side wondering why he felt out of place and found that it was due to the fact that he hadn't seen not one itty bitty piece of Naruto around all through of what must be the most troublesome day of his life. He wondered if she'd come to visit Gaara anytime soon. But then he thought better and decided that it wasn't his business if she did or didn't.

:-:

Gaara opened his green eyes when he felt Naruto's presence from the corner of the room.

They eyed each other carefully before he gave the blond – in curls again – a small smile. Naruto grinned. He scooted over and Naruto sighed, but agreed to the non-spoken request. She laid down next to him and let the redhead hug her to him.

:-:

"Shikamaru!" – he didn't want to dine tonight. He had told her mother he was exhausted from the mission, but she didn't seem to listen to him.

"Yare yare." – he said as he made his way out of his room and down the stairs.

What he found was a shock. A strange guy in ANBU gear with some strange shorter ANBU member stood in his living room. He looked at his father and saw him looking grim faced for a second. Then he saw him grin.

"Nara Shikamaru. Under the recommendation of Kitsune here, you've been given the opportunity to join ANBU. Your smarts and your strategic tactics are almost on a par with a couple of our own. Kitsune has said that you're a dependable shinobi and that all you lack is the strength to back your smarts up. For this… we're letting you join us – if you so desire it so – as a trainee. Kitsune here will be your commanding officer and you will train with kitsune until she deems you ready to take the ANBU Examination test of your skills. Do you accept?"

"…" – he didn't know what to say for a second. "Will I ever be able to see your faces?" – he asked in the end seemingly to be bored out of his skull, but Naruto could tell he was feeling intrigued by the new turn of events.

The taller ANBU took his Lion mask and shifted it upwards. Shikamaru established the thought that he had perhaps seen this person around the village but he was unsure what was his name.

"Regular name: Raido. ANBU Codename: Fierce Lion." – he bowed his head a little to him and Shikamaru nodded once.

"This is a big step for my son. I think he just needs sometime to adjust." – he heard his father say in his lazier than thou tone of voice to which he could just sense the one in the kitsune mask grin wickedly in response to that. In fact… for some reason… the kitsune mask bothered him more than usual. It reminded him of someone who he had not seen all day, which was ridiculous! Right?

"I'm afraid I can't give him that time. Kitsune here is on the verge of leaving the village and will not be back for maybe another three years."

This set alarm bells off in Shikamaru's mind. It couldn't be Naruto, could it?

"Ah." – Shikaku stated as he shrewdly thought of this.

"Will I never not know who Kitsune is?" – Shikamaru said strategically placing two negatives in one sentence to indicate that his answer would solely depend on the identity of this 'kitsune'.

"No. Her identity being known to you depends largely on your answer." – was what Raido explained.

Shit. This was what he got for betting against fate. He was sure he was much smarter than any of his classmates and some chunnins, but that didn't mean he could trick an experienced shinobi with a mind game of his own.

"Then…" – he paused for a second and just thought 'To hell with it'. "I accept."

He was royally stunned when Kitsune raised her mask off her face and shook her head free to show blond curls. Uzumaki Naruto was an ANBU member. She was going to be his Commanding Officer and he was supposed to leave the village with her on a training trip for three years with one of the Legendary Sannin.

It was no wonder that he'd faint just after realizing what he had gotten himself into.

:-:

When he woke up, he realized he was in his bedroom lying face up on his bed. His dark locks were being soothed by a small feminine hand and he looked up at Naruto's blue eyes.

"Of all the things I expected you to do, fainting wasn't it." – was what she said with an amused smile on her face.

"You're such a troublesome woman." – was what he said whilst trying to get his bearings and the uncomfortable feeling that he was _this _close to her breasts.

"I know. You've told me this a dozen of times before." – she said with a sly smirk. Shikamaru shivered inwardly.

"Why are you in my room?" – he said with a yawn once he decided that he liked having his dark locks soothed by his friend.

"Oh… well… right now I'm off duty. Ero-sennin arrived last night but hasn't turned up to report to Baachan just yet." – that still didn't explain why she was in his room, but he figured she would say so if he asked straight up or that she'd eventually get to that point soon.

"I see." – he sat up and then turned to face her.

"He already visited me though. I was guarding Gaara – one of my duties as ANBU – and he found me. My commanding officer told him all about you, so he's fine with it. You'll spend a year and a half with me and Ero-sennin and then come back to Konoha. Depending on my reports of your progress to my Commanding Officer, one week upon your return to the village; they'll decide as to whether or not you're fit to be an ANBU member."

"You're very informative now all of the sudden. What will be the word when everyone finds out I'm gone." – he drawled sleepily once he had begun to take off his jacket and his shirt mindful still that she was a girl and that he couldn't undress completely in front of her.

"It's been taken care of. It's even more convenient now that you're a Chunnin. Your father was given a mission outside Konoha for the same amount of time you're going to spend it with me. So it's no wonder that you'd be 'granted' a training trip."

"What do you think my parents think about all this then?" – he said wondering if he was ready to do this.

"Your father just smirked at me… and your mother bade me to promise you would be well-fed. So I think they're fine with this. I honestly didn't think your mother would take it in stride." – she said as she posed her index finger with her chin in a 'thinking' pose.

"When are we leaving?" – he said at last deigning to leave the topic of his parents to mull over later.

"In a week, I think. I gotta go. See you later!" – he watched as she poofed out of his room and covered his face with his hands.

This seemed to be like it was going to be a really troublesome trip.

:-:

When he met Naruto at the gates with his father standing next to him, she acted like she knew nothing of the supposed 'training trip' he was about to make with his father. Her acting was so good that he almost believed this was just one big dream and/or that he'd wake up soon. Neither happened so he was led to believe that he had just accepted Naruto as his ANBU commanding officer.

:-:

The first sign of awkward trouble came in the face of sleeping arrangements. It seemed that in a previous trip with the Legendary Toad Sannin, Naruto and Jiraiya shared one room at the inn. For stealth purposes, the elder male said they'd be sharing a room. Although the fact that she was a girl and she was dressed as such – he didn't understand why she had taken to wear some sort of sundress that particular day – cued into the fact that it wasn't a good idea. Nevertheless, on they went with that.

In the upcoming days, Shikamaru would come to realize that staying with Naruto and the pervert – he could never think of the Sannin with respect after that one time he found him spying on the women in one of the two bathhouses that the town had – that it was much like staying in the same tent with his two comrades on their first C-level mission on a tent. Other than that, his days were filled with grime, sweat and aching muscles produced by his captain, the honorable Uzumaki Naruto codename Fiery Vixen. He had wondered why – and only at first – around the village as an ANBU shinobi, she was called kitsune but outside the village's walls, he had to call her – whenever she had her full ANBU gear on – Fiery Vixen. Fiery for short. He had thought that Naruto – well in truth he had greatly underestimated the blond girl – was good due to what he now knew of the Kyuubi. He had researched intensely about that after coming down to the decision that he liked the girl quite well – despite the bakemono she held inside herself.

For Naruto though, the first three months were filled with either training Shikamaru, training for herself or a mission. The foremost reason she had asked for Shikamaru's installment into the ANBU ranks was that she trusted him the most to be her bodyguard. She already knew that they had instinctual teamwork. Furthermore, whilst she didn't mind being underestimated; she could see that the training was not working for Shikamaru. Sure, she could tell his stamina had grown considerably, but he still seemed to hesitate. She wondered if he had had to kill before this… had he? She didn't remember. Usually on those two missions she had had the pleasure of going with him, Shikamaru would have probably tried and _maybe_ succeeded in defeating his opponent; but that didn't mean that he'd kill them. In fact… if it hadn't been for that part when she had had to get over the fact that Sakura had tried to kill her in a raging fit that one time after the failed Retrieve Sasuke mission, she would have probably had hesitated to fight for real with her. Even sparring with her several weeks later, she had held back some.

But ANBU duty was not for those who hesitated. So that one frigid cold morning, she stopped before him and sat down indicating without words that they should have a talk. Shikamaru followed suit and he awaited to see what was it that she needed. After a while, Naruto could see that the silence was getting to him and decided to – _finally – _let him out of his misery.

"Have you ever killed an enemy during a mission, Shikamaru?"

For some reason, Shikamaru had not expected Naruto to ask him this. But… he never took a question like that lie, so he reasoned and decided that no, up until now he had only 'helped' in trying to kill someone off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked for you to be put in ANBU so early." – she said when he shook his head no in response to her query.

It made him feel annoyed. Something that almost never happened in his life.

"Then why did you?" – he asked in a deadpanned tone of voice.

"I was selfish." – she said simply.

"What is it that you're trying to get to?" – he said a bit frustrated.

"ANBU operatives do not hesitate when attacking an enemy. They are the best of the best. _I _know you're the best of the best, otherwise you wouldn't have made it into chunnin after your first and only participation in the chunnin exams. Question is… did you accept the invitation just because you were going with the flow, or was it because you _actually _wanted it?" – she said.

"I guess I was going with the flow. Do you regret asking me into the ANBU as a trainee?" – he asked feeling a bit hurt.

"Not really. As I said… I was being selfish. I thought that since you were a genius in your own right and we worked pretty well together as a team, you'd be a great add-in to ANBU. That was my sole thought in it. See… I wanted someone with me who was my own age and isn't bothered by the fact that I'm a jiinchuriki. The rest is up to you."

And then she stood up and told him she had to go train with the Toad Sannin. Shikamaru thought that it also could be understood as a veiled threat.

:-:

Naruto's 14th's Birthday was at least a week and a half away and Shikamaru had thought that they'd go on through Hidden Mist as they had been going through in Land of Water. So it was quite a shock when the Sannin came over to them during their ritual morning spar and said…

"Pick up your stuff. We're going to Snow Country. Naruto… this came for you via messenger bird."

Naruto caught the scroll and nodded once knowing something big was about to happen. She had thankfully been smart enough to pack for any kind of weather, so if they were to stop by anywhere near Snow Country, she'd be ready for its climate's temperature.

:-:

She was right. Yuki no Kuni's current princess had asked for her specifically for none other than to be a bodyguard. They arrived in Snow Country a week after they had set out of Hidden Mist. By that time, Shikamaru was aware of his growing discomfiture when faced with the fact that he liked her. He really liked her! Before… he had been kind of amazed, no… sort of shocked about this person he had overseen as a nuisance. When she had proven herself at the Chunnin Exams, on the Preliminary tests before the third part of the exam; he had been blown away by his faulty reasoning regarding the weird blond who appeared to be an idiot, but was really a genius… a pure genius in being anything you wanted her to be but who she really was. At one point… you thought you had pinpointed her type and said to yourself: "I know her, she's the kind of so and so…", but then something happened and wham! You no longer know where you are regarding this person that defies all natural logic.

So he liked her. Problem was… either Naruto was really oblivious of his feelings for her or… or she didn't want to hurt him by telling him that she only thought of him as a friend. Which… either way sucked. In which case, Shikamaru was cursed. He was plenty sure that Naruto didn't care for the Suna jiinchuuriki the way Hatake Kakashi thought she did. Which was pretty good and at the same time pretty bad. Pretty good, because Naruto wasn't attached to Gaara as a girl would if she was 'in love'. Pretty bad, because he was sure that he didn't even fall under the same category as Gaara. And the redhead jiinchuuriki had gotten sex from Naruto! Eh… ahem! Not that sex was all Shikamaru wanted from Naruto… but he knew he could make her happy. He knew it in his soul. He was the perfect contrary to the unpredictable.

The problem was… even the unpredictable did not follow through with the laws of logic.


	15. Part XIII

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. Will Naruto let him be her lover?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

Author's Note: The next installment will probably take me another month or so, so don't fret. I haven't abandoned ship yet. As for the little Iruka/Naruto sexy moment there... it's just to denote that even a guy like Iruka who thinks of Naruto as his little sister can forget about that and be a regular guy after not seeing her for more than two years. Besides men are perverts anyway.

**:-:**

**Part XIII**

**:-:**

_Two and a Half Years Later_

Surrounding the two and a half years since Naruto were gone, Kakashi felt weird one night. It was one of those nights where he could feel – literally – how old ghouls and ghosts would come back to the living just to torment him, but this time – in his dreams – he got to interact with them!

_Dream sequence_

He stood out in a field of sunflowers… he didn't remember ever being here before in his dreams, but he was known to capture things with his sharingan – details from the first owner's past – that would arise whenever he had one of those nights. One of those nights came after having drunk his weight and more in liquor and then sleeping the hangover in old satin sheets – usually with a willing participant such as a previous lover and whatnot. God forbid Naruto ever heard of his one night stands, otherwise he was doomed for.

"Hehe." – he turned to the side and felt his jaw drop.

Three – no four – people were coming his way, but the light was too bright and he was unaware of who they were. Even though he knew he was dreaming, he still readied himself for a fight.

"Yo! Kakashi-baka! Long time no see old man!" – said the first visitor and Kakashi felt ill.

There standing before him was Obito. Obito looking very clean and satisfied and wonders of wonders he didn't have a missing eye or an empty eye-socket.

"Idiot. He's shocked out of his pants! He was probably not expecting to ever see us both in a dream of his." – came the answer to the left and he had to blink rapidly twice to make certain he was right. He was. It was his other teammate Rin. She looked more mature than of what he remembered her to be.

"Maa maa. It's the drunken stupor of his irregular one night stands. If I were alive I wouldn't do them at all. But… I guess he's learnt to be a man like that." – Obito said looking wiser than what he remembered him. And how the fuck did he know the dream was a product of a drunken stupor of an irregular one night stand?!

"Let's not waste these few precious moments arguing, shall we? After all… we're here to see that you do not fall under these spells ever again." – Rin said briskly and then situated green chakra laden hands on his forehead.

He immediately felt good. Like his hangover was… well over! And then it hurt again when a big hand came to slap the back of his head to the front.

"Kakashi. My boy. I'm really sorry for hitting you like that, but if you ever want to be better than me; you'll have to show what you're made of." – came a lazy drawl he hadn't recalled ever hearing for the last twenty something years. At least not until his dear father died.

"Father?" – he whispered concerned he had really gone off the deep end.

"Aye. But I'm not here for all of the other mushy stuff. I'm visiting because that girl that you are really wanting is coming back. You know I met her the other day? She's a fine example of a human being. Moreover… I dare think she's the right one for you. That is if you manage to get your head out of your butt."

"Who would've known Kakashi-baka would fall in love with a girl fifteen years his junior?!" – Obito laughed out loud.

"Quiet you baka! Or he'll come over and give Kakashi-kun the beating of his life. And we don't want him mad, do we?" – Rin said fretting a bit looking to the side and whatnot looking very nervous.

Kakashi was pensive for a second before he looked up at his father and said: "I will try to make the best of myself to be the right man for her. She's worth it."

"Thatta boy! I knew you had it in you. That's all I came to say really. You've been doing so far okay during all these years… and except for this little glitch… make your best darn effort Kakashi or risk the opportunity of loosing her forever. And you really don't want that, do you?" – then his father gave a mighty roar of laughter and poofed out his dream.

As far as dreams went, this was by far the best in Kakashi's opinion.

"Oi! Kakashi-baka… now no more of this dreaming of me and Rin and the way you lost us. You've got to let the past rest in peace and move your eyes to the future. Naruto-chan isn't the like to rehash bad memories for pity. She likes to remember her past and think happily about how much she's changed. Learn from her, ok? And don't let my baka Uchiha cousins get her, 'cause neither deserve her; alright?" – and then Obito winked and him and blinked away too leaving Rin next to him looking shyly to the ground.

"Obito is right, Kakashi. She's a fine dame. She might be a bit uncouth around the edges, but she's an extremely good person. So when she comes back, bedazzle her; ok? Three years ago, she wasn't ready for love. Now… now she's more than ready even if she's convinced she doesn't want it that way. Good luck." – and then she too disappeared.

Kakashi sighed.

He thought that then his dream might be over, but the field of sunflowers changed and became dark and murky. He knew what this was. It was the vengeful side of the Yondaime whenever Kakashi didn't do what he was told to do. He was guilty of a number of things. And it seemed falling in love with his sensei's daughter was one of these numerous crimes.

"Ah Kakashi. It's time we have a little chat." – came the chilling voice of his sensei.

_End dream sequence_

:-:

When he woke up, he found his sharingan didn't hurt as much as it did lately. His head wasn't hurting from a horrible hangover, his bed was empty so he was alone and his heart wasn't as heavy as he thought it'd be after having a nice little chat with his sensei.

So basically, his sensei wasn't completely convinced Kakashi actually loved his daughter. He _did _want his lovely daughter to be happy, but he knew that in order for her to be happy, she'd have to meet the man of her dreams. And sadly, even though Kakashi _had _taken her virginity – he had received a good wallop for that one – and imprinted himself in her body, her heart's desire wasn't in him. So in the end, he was doomed if he didn't shape up and quickly.

:-:

Sakura was really glad that things had changed for the better. In the two and a half years since Naruto went on her training trip with one of the Legendary Sannin, she had made herself into one of the three apprentices of the Legendary Slug Sannin. Granted… Hinata was first and foremost the genius in medical jutsu, but she was – even though second to Hinata only due to the Byakugan – not too shoddy either.

Even so… she was kind of sad because it was nearing the three year period in which her teammate Naruto had said that she was going to go on a training trip with the Legendary Toad Sannin and she had no news on that subject. Being the Legendary Slug Sannin's apprentice let her know a couple of other things that were unknown to the general populace. Whereas Hinata had specialized for other medical specialties, she had thrived in surgery.

The third one who had opened up for the medical apprenticeship had been Ino, and it was she who had chosen to go into the psychological part of medicine. So, all in all Tsunade was lucky to have had three apprentices whereas Jiraiya had only two in the last forty years.

Sigh. Here she was walking towards the northern gates of the village to gather the in and out coming visitor sheet and sighing like there was no tomorrow.

"Sakura!" – she heard someone call her and saw Hinata coming cheerfully to her side.

Although she wasn't the only one missing Naruto, Hinata seemed to be quite cheerful lately. Maybe it had something to do with the way Kiba kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. Nah… Kiba might've been interested in Hinata, but Hinata only held her heart out to Naruto – as funny as that were to be seeing as they were both girls.

"Ah. Ohayo Hinata. How are you this morning?" – she asked pleasantly awaiting for her response.

By that time they had reached the gates and she was about to query one of the chunnin when she realized something was wrong. They looked to be in a genjutsu of some sort.

"Kai!" – she heard Hinata spell out, but it did nothing.

Maybe it wasn't a genjutsu of some sort?

"Izumo, Kotetsu! What's wrong with you guys!" – she exclaimed worried suddenly that they had been supplanted with someone else.

"She looked very pretty!" – was the whispered reply from Kotetsu.

"No. I daresay she looked more than pretty. I think I'm in love." – Izumo cried out, there were little pink hearts surrounding them both and when they sighed as one, Sakura could hear no more and prepared herself to shake some sense into them.

"Who looked pretty?" – Hinata said beating her to the unspoken violence she was about to induce on the two male chunnin.

"Uzumaki Naruto. She was wearing a blouse that hugged her torso quite well if I must say… and her dark shinobi pants… sigh!" – Izumo said with Kotetsu interrupting every now and then.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, Sakura picked up the papers she needed with no help whatsoever from the two lovesick chunnins and made a run for it with Hinata in tow.

"Byakugan!" – she heard Hinata say after an interval and turned to look to the side.

"You see her?" – she asked breathlessly and Hinata was quiet for a moment.

"Yes! I see her! She's on top of a telephone post!" – they made a run for it.

When they finally caught up to her, both were very surprised at her attire.

She was wearing a sleeveless dark orange tank-top with black standard shinobi long pants and combat boots. Her hitae was tied around her right biceps in a black cloth and her hair was longer than it were three years ago. She looked almost ravishing. She wore light blue eye-shadow and her lips were glossy pink. She had a tan and her breasts seemed much bigger than both Hinata and Sakura remembered them to be. Hinata blushed as she took her gaze away from her chest to her blue eyes and she gasped. The look on those blue eyes was astonishing.

"Sakura! Hinata! It's so nice to see you!" – she said as she jumped off the telephone post and resumed her stance to stand next to the perverted sannin who seemed to a bit nervous.

"Ah… since you've met your girlfriends… perhaps its time for me to check in with the Hokage." – and then he poofed away leaving the three of them alone.

"Naruto-kun!" – and here Hinata did something so characteristic of herself – nevermind that she had supposedly overcame her fainting spells – and fainted.

"Oi!" – Naruto bent down to grab her as did Sakura concerned for her friend.

"I really thought Hinata-chan was over them." – Sakura muttered.

"Do I really look that good, that she'd faint again?" – Naruto said grinning back at surprised green eyes staring back at her.

"You idiot!" – Sakura said and was about to throw her a good one, when Naruto leaned in to her and whispered.

"Oh no… you're not going to hit me now, are you Sakura-chan? Not when I'm holding Hinata-chan? Because if you do, I might poof out of here and leave you high and dry with her… you don't want that do you?"

And Sakura shuddered because those words coming out of her friend had fired up something within her she dare not name what it were.

"Nee-san! You came back!" – and then the spell was broken leaving Sakura to wonder if she'd really been together like _that_ with Naruto.

:-:

By the time they made it to the Hokage Tower, both Sakura and Hinata had gotten over themselves and managed to regain the calm that had left them before. They found Jiraiya of the Sannin with a lump over his head and the Hokage herself looking disgruntled.

"Ne… baachan… shouldn't you not hit ero-sensei like that? You know if you keep hitting him, he'll eventually end up in a coma!"

"Why you!" – Jiraiya exclaimed.

Tsunade on the other hand was running her eyes critically over her little gaki. Who had grown at least eight inches if there was anything to go by, and looked more like a goddess in stylized shinobi wardrobe than a hardened kunoichi.

"You look good gaki."

"So do you, baachan." – and then she grinned and Tsunade herself found herself smiling.

:-:

Kakashi wasn't really expecting to see Naruto so soon after his dream. He wasn't expecting his reaction to her was to emulate the Hyuuga Heiress in fainting. His eyes had glazed over and in two seconds flat, he had fallen into a five minute faint. Jiraiya and the Hokage looked on amused at him.

"Ne… Kakashi! I brought you something since I thought you might like it more. The plot _is _kind of ingenious, but the overall porn ruins it for me."

Kakashi blushed harder than ever. Here he was trying to stop reading the Icha Icha books and Naruto comes back and gives him the fourth installment of the Icha Icha Paradise books! How was he to respond to this?!

He just took it in his hands carefully thinking on treasuring the gift to kingdom come. The reverence he showed to it, had Sakura stewing over the fact that all her careful plans of helping her sensei get rid of those bad habits going down the drain by Naruto being her usual oblivious self.

:-:

"So Naruto… here we are, dawn nearing its ugly head on us, and we haven't gotten the bells yet. What can we do?" – Sakura drawled in a particularly sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well… I've got two sorts of plans. One. We ambush Kakashi and use the book against him because if he hasn't changed that much in the last few years and actually wants to read the book…" – she let the expression hang.

Sakura's green eyes sparkled in delight.

"Naruto. You're a genius!" – she exclaimed in a hush hush voice so as to not be heard by their jounin sensei.

:-:

In the end, it worked. Thankfully for her, Naruto thought inwardly. She really didn't want to use her improved Sexy no jutsu on Kakashi even to win a battle practice for this. Her baachan had told her that they'd have two days off before going on a mission. On her way to have some late night dinner at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar she met with Iruka who she hadn't seen in more than two years.

"Iruka-sensei!" – she cheered happily.

And inwardly frowned that although he was still one inch taller than her, he was male through and through.

Iruka for his part couldn't believe this was the loudmouth genin who had once pranked him with a Sexy-no-jutsu.

Unfortunately, he could think up ideas as to why this wasn't a prank. Whilst she wasn't openly frowning at his straying eyes – he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to damn it! – she wasn't exactly happy with it either way. He blamed this on Anko purely. Here he was a regular chunnin teaching at the academy and then there was this special jounin Mitarashi Anko coming on to him… and sometimes – after he had accepted his fate to being Anko's lover – she would whisper these fantasies she kept having about a really cute chunnin who he considered as a younger sibling no less. For this reason, he was screwed.

"Ah… Na-naruto, gomen ne! I had no intention of... of—" – he stopped there because they were in a very public place and he could only say so much…

"Iruka-sensei, I kinda already knew that you were a pervert." – she stated softly and although it was a serious offense to be considered as such, she was grinning mischievously at him.

He flushed instantly. Naruto giggled at the sight of his face going all red.

She leaned into him and he had to fight his desire to peek at her breasts and did not – at first – listened to what she was saying, but caught the gist of it.

"Na-na-nani?!" – he exclaimed and watched as his lovely sibling stood up and then pressed her torso to his back.

She was only teasing him, but Iruka knew that if she breathed into his ear, his manhood would either explode or rise up to attention and then everyone would know how she affected him. But instead of her breathing in his ear, she only put her chin on his shoulder and sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, I was only kidding. No need to get upset." – she said as she let go and then sat down on the stool next to his left.

"Hey! Old man! Four miso ramen, two shrimp, and five beef with lots of veggies!" – she called out happily to the ramen chef.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you! 11 ramen bowls coming right up!" – Teuchi said smiling after not seeing the blond for so long.

And Teuchi didn't even so much as blink at her tremendously super-endowed breasts. Iruka felt ashamed. And then guilty. So even though it'd hurt his wallet tremendously, he invited sixteen bowls of ramen to Naruto.

:-:

Invariably, Naruto had to go to the Yuuhi household sometime soon, so she couldn't quite stay with Iruka all night long. She was about to bid her goodbyes to him, when she decided on not being extra cruel to him and paid for half the ramen bowls he was about to pay for her. His eyes widened incredibly and she smiled softly at him. Since it weren't a wicked or a mischievous smile, Iruka felt his cheeks blush softly accordingly and thought that next time, he'd be able to reign in his other brain more thoroughly.

:-:

_Th_e Next day, Iruka found he was too annoyed to even begin his classes. All of the other chunnin senseis – mostly all the males – were raving about the shinobi turned goddess that was Naruto. He even heard the fastidious oral-retentive bastard of the jounin Genma Shiranai moan about how pretty her eyes were. He wanted to throttle someone really bad.

'_Those weren't her eyes you were staring at Genma!!_' After awhile though some sort of misguided pride had him glowing with pleasure. Naruto was once again showing everyone else not to underestimate her.

He smiled beningly. Genma and all the other Academy teachers in the vicinity shuddered.

:-:

Asuma knew Kurenai wasn't home. She _had _gone on a mission with the remains of Team Ten a few days before and wouldn't be back until later on in the week. The reason he was at the Yuuhi household residence was to see if the rumors did her justice. Now, by this time he was deeply attached to Kurenai and no matter how much of a knockout the one year recently made jounin were to be, he would still remain faithful to Kurenai. But he was still male and he was curious damn it!

Naruto opened the door wearing a tiny white bathrobe and he could see the top of her breasts quite clearly. She was like a younger Tsunade of the Sannin for crying out loud! He fainted with a spray of blood coming out in large quantities out of his nose. Naruto only sighed and created two clones so that they'd carry him to a chair.

Three hours later, there was a ring on the doorbell and Naruto thought, that's funny. '_I don't recall having told Sakura we'd meet today for some R&R._' – she thought inwardly.

Was incredibly surprised to see her visitor. Yamanaka Ino was standing there in front of her holding what seemed to be some brunch. She grinned and let her in.

:-:

Author's Poll:

Do you want Naruto to sleep in a threesome with:

a) Shikamaru and Temari

b) Anko and Iruka

c) Gaara and ... (still deciding that next partner)

or d) a little Neji and Tenten on the side.

Depending on your answers, I'll decide on whether or not I will add it in.


	16. Part XIV

Shinobi Turned Goddess

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. Will Naruto let him be her lover?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

Author's Note: I've been really busy with school. A couple of days ago I received – I guess it was – my first angst review. Dhh was sure to let me know that she didn't like the fact that Naruto was turning out to be a slut in the eyes of the readers. Something I wasn't prepared to deal. So in essence… I guess I should explain this. In my opinion, a girl who has had sexual experience with a guy older than her; usually and I'm not saying this is slutty behavior, nor am I judging; usually ends up having more sexual relations with other guys.

Here Naruto hasn't had any other sexual experience with anyone else besides Gaara. The interlude in which Sasuke dreamt of Naruto at the hot springs, was just a dream. People seem to forget that men are human beings prone to having sex first and then falling in love. So that's why I had Kakashi have a one night stand just before Naruto came back to Konoha from her training trip with Jiraiya. He's a healthy heterosexual male, who's to say he wouldn't crack under the pressure of being celibate for nearly three years without Naruto there to remind him of what he's trying to gain?

On the other hand, just because Naruto's sex appeal is burgeoning over the top and having so many interesting reactions from people all around her, including even Iruka; doesn't mean she'd sleep with them all. And while I did put a poll under the end of the last chapter, it was purely for research purposes. I am not going to apologize for the way I write, but I will like to defend my point in writing Naruto like this.

Also, Naruto having two sexual experiences with women is not a thing to scoff at. Even though its sort of a taboo woman with woman relationships, or man with man, I'm of the idea that men and women sexually confident on their sexual identity, would no doubt say that the idea of having a relationship with a man or a woman is something ordinary. You love who you fall in love with, regardless of gender or sexual preference. Now, ninja have questionable morals; whose to say – because the real owner of the manga and anime of Naruto didn't say – that this is normal behavior for them or not? I hate people who are so close-minded on these topics. I've written Naruto like this because she's a girl whose gone through a radical change, she was a girl, then she was a girl pretending to be a boy, then she is a girl again after being a boy for nearly thirteen years of her life, and even worst; she's a woman now and she doesn't know if she actually wants a man in her life. The change in gender roles is immense. So Naruto experimenting with girls is just that. It doesn't mean she's gross or unnatural.

Forgive me for the long author's note. Read on.

**:-:**

**Part XIV**

**:-:**

For all of what had happened in the two and a half years away from Konoha, Naruto remained much the same despite her new height and her new set of breasts. Yamanaka Ino was a bit jealous of her assets since they were bigger and better than hers. But one question came to mind.

"Ne… can I ask you something?" – Ino asked.

"Hai." – and Ino watched as her friend took a cup of tea and presented her with it.

They were sitting on Naruto's bed in her bedroom. Ino didn't trust her sensei to not overhear them and leak some of the stuff she was about to ask her friend to his friends. If there was a sound evidence that men talked between themselves just as much as women gossiped, then that was it.

"Well first, how do you keep the weight?" – she asked whilst looking at Naruto's chest.

"OH! Well… ero-sennin was pretty wild with ideas – ugh! – but I decided to play with the idea of seals to put on my bra. So I created one to alleviate the pain and stress these give on my shoulders and painted it on the cups of three bras. I now own three of those sets." – she said as she pointed at her breasts.

"A set of seals?! On a bra?! Damn! That sure is innovative!" – Ino exclaimed.

"Un. I fear what could happen should I ever decide to have children one day." – Naruto lamented.

Ino contemplated the thought for a second, and then immediately changed the subject.

"I want to know what did you do to Shikamaru." – she said seriously.

"Shikamaru? Eh… nothing. I don't think I could've done something to him since I haven't seen him in ages."

"Don't screw with me, Naruto. I know Shikamaru went on a training trip with you. I overheard my father talking to Shikaku-san about it one night. So spill."

"Well… I can't really tell you Ino. Even if you're concerned for him… the only thing I can tell you is that I only like him as a friend." – Naruto solemnly said.

Ino looked to the side and then looked back on to her friend's lively eyes. She sighed deciding that she wasn't likely to get the in depth story, but she felt she needed to say it.

"I'm dating Hyuuga Neji." – she said.

There was silence.

"Nani?!" – Naruto hissed out.

"Un. We've been dating for six months now. I… I've been in love with him for awhile, but I denied it. That asshole was so arrogant back in the day that I didn't think it was possible for me to do something like that… you get the point." – she said softly.

"And Sasuke? What was he? A crush? **Sigh**. I get what you mean. Shikamaru gave me – for my fourteenth birthday – a set of knuckle bracers, I think like your sensei uses? Anyway, I accepted it because I didn't really wanted to hurt his feelings… but when we went to take the jounin exams and he didn't make it…"

Ino cheered inwardly a bit when she heard Naruto relay what had happened. Sometimes you had to give some information to get some back. But was sad to learn that Shikamaru was rejected.

"So you basically told him that you weren't interested? Damn!" – she exclaimed.

"Ah… no! I didn't tell him straight up. I just didn't, um, I guess I acted like I wasn't aware of his feelings. Or maybe that I knew what he fell for me, but _didn't _act upon those feelings… you get what I mean. Now he's still upset – from what I saw last night – with me and loosing in the jounin exams… the point is… I'm not the right person for him." – she said shaking her head feeling helpless in the scheme of things between the Nara and herself.

"He begs to differ Naruto. But I digress. **Sigh**. _I_ had been hoping you would take him up on his offer." – she sighed.

"Well… the thing is _I_ had been hoping to set him up with Temari-san… but its highly nigh impossible. He's so stubborn!" – she cried out.

"Hm. This would take some further meddling that I wasn't prepared to handle. Ok. Now I got another question. Sources say that people saw you flirting with Iruka-sensei at the Ramen Shop."

Naruto blushed. Then performed a Hinata whilst pushing her fingertips together and said: "_I _was teasing only! There's only been two men in my life. In fact… in the two and a half years away, despite rumors and whatnot… what I told you guys in that sleepover was all I've done with guys!"

Ino quirked an eyebrow up – in slight reminiscence to her boyfriend's own quirk – and mulled things over.

"What about girls?" – Ino asked pensively and Naruto blanched.

"Hey! The fox's pheromones have gone haywire since I started 'puberty'! It's not my fault that women have a certain 'appeal' towards me even when I'm not trying to appeal to them!"

"So its most likely the fox, right? This is what makes you exceed pheromones left and right whether you want to or not. Correct?"

"Un! I've no interest in pursuing a relationship with Iruka-sensei. He's like my aniki!" – she exclaimed surprised that anyone would think otherwise.

"Ah. Ok. Just checking. Shikamaru was _so _angry I heard, that when he went to work at the academy the other day… well he and Iruka-sensei bashed some heads! It was gruesome."

Naruto didn't pay attention for a second. She realized then that this was why Jiraiya was acting so weird. And why Hinata and Sakura were so nervous after they saw her that first day back! This was much too troublesome! Next thing she knew, people were to go on about how many people she had slept with! And that was the sort of trouble she didn't want to get to.

"Are you listening to me?" – Ino asked in the end feeling a bit irked at the thought that her friend wasn't paying her the due attention.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry. Wait. Rewind that. Did you just say that Shikamaru – _lazy ass _Shikamaru – and Iruka – _tender and nice _Iruka-sensei – bashed heads at the rumors?!" – she asked tremulously for a second.

"Un! Shikamaru was so upset he started shouting obscenities to him just as soon as he laid eyes on him. I don't think I've ever seen Iruka-sensei look so mad in his life before. It had taken them a few choice taunted words exchanged and then they were exchanging blows. If I were even remotely interested in older men… Iruka-sensei might've been my first choice after seeing that." – she said cheekily.

Naruto groaned out loud. And then she remembered that she should have patched things up with Shikamaru, then Hinata… god why was everyone so suddenly on her case?!

:-:

Tsunade wasn't amused. Jiraiya, on the other hand; was. Sitting in front of her were two dark haired chunnin: both had bruises left and right. Nara Shikamaru sustained a light concussion to his head, a black eye on the left and a burst lip on the right side. He was favoring his right ankle and she was sure he might have been feeling some tenderness on his ribs. On the other hand, Umino Iruka – she still couldn't believe shy and tender Iruka had engaged in a fight – had a busted lip, favored his left ankle and his left arm, but other than an awfully looking bruise on his left cheek, was fairing much better than the Nara brat.

"I want you to tell me what on earth were you – two upstanding shinobi – brawling on one of the Academy's grounds like you were trying to kill each other!" – she stated looking stern and upset. Shikamaru 'tchd' and looked away from the stern golden gaze of the Godaime, Iruka just flinched.

"I believe it has something to do with me, isn't it?" – said a voice coming from her window.

All involved turned to look at the new addition to the room. Naruto was wearing her hair down today giving her a slightly innocent look. Jiraiya would've gawked had he not been privy to this look before. She was wearing a short sleeve blue polo shirt with an open collar up to the top of the valley of her breasts. The blue brought out the color of her own eyes with a clarity that had Shikamaru sucking in a breath. Iruka looked away feeling ashamed at being baited into fighting Shikamaru. Her dark standard shinobi long pants hugged her in the right places. But what attracted the eye of the Hokage, wasn't her face which was once again wearing light make-up, it wasn't her wardrobe; it was the necklace around her throat. And the jounin vest covering most of her upper body. Her hitae-ate was around her left forearm and Tsunade smiled. She was vaguely reminded of how she used to look when she was just a jounin and she felt warm in that the memory brought no pain as it used to.

"Iruka-nii you should be ashamed of yourself!" – she heard Naruto scold Iruka and felt a smirk coming into her face. She didn't stopped it from appearing.

"So… what do you have to do with this Naruto?"

"Iruka-nii and me met for dinner in the wee hours of last night shortly after Team Kakashi was formed. He invited me to Ichiraku's to catch up since we've not seen each other for more or less three years." – Naruto informed her.

The fact that Naruto was calling Umino Iruka as a little sister to an elder brother would, was caught not only by she and Jiraiya, but she could see the other two dark haired males had gotten the punch-line.

"And? What does that have anything to do with Iruka and Shikamaru brawling out in one of the Academy's training grounds? Many a shinobi saw them fighting. Including the new genin batch graduating next April!" – Tsunade grumbled even as she continued to looked as if she was waiting for the rest of the story to be extremely entertaining.

"Iruka-nii apparently is very much like any given male and kept staring at my chest. I think the pheromones I'm usually giving out lately affected him more than I thought they would. I kind of forgot about that tiny tidbit when I begun to tease him a little bit. But… even if this was just a big misunderstanding… this shouldn't have been drawn out into a brawl." – she said with a frown.

Tsunade quit looking semi-amused as the tidbit of Naruto's pheromones causing a disruption in Iruka's sexuality. She was sure the man would have never EVER been affected by Naruto's looks. And Iruka was one of the least perverted men out there! For him to react, that meant even Jiraiya would've been affected by Naruto's sexual energies being released in that way. It must be that she was fusing quite faster with the fox that she had deemed possible. She grimaced inwardly and decided that Naruto needed a full medical check-up before she left for any missions outside the village. Even more… a psychiatric evaluation was in order. She had missed the previous one with Ibiki due to her training trip, it was about damn time she had one with the man.

"I'm kind of disappointed in you Shikamaru. I would've thought that with the intellectual capacity you would have never lowered yourself to act like a caveman." – she heard Naruto say and almost smiled at the flinch Shikamaru gave.

"Now that I know the back story for this brawl of yours, I'm going to give you two weeks of community service to the village as well as a fine for disturbing the piece. Can't have you two thinking you'll get away with it, even if it was a huge misunderstanding. You're both grown men. Act like it. Dismissed." – she said before turning away and sitting down on her chair.

"Naruto. Hold on a second." – she said before Naruto could leave the office too.

"Ah. Hai." – she said.

Just as Jiraiya was about to make himself scarce, Tsunade leveled a glare in his direction and he stiffened.

"Shizune!" – she called out.

"Hai!" – came Shizune's response.

"Call Morino Ibiki for me and tell him to prepare his office for an ANBU recruit."

Shizune paled and then nodded twice disappearing to make the summon again.

The door closed and Naruto exhaled.

"I guess I've avoided psych evaluation for a long time, ne?" – she said whilst quirking a small smile on her glossy lips.

Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

"Shinobi. Report."

:-:

By the time Naruto made her way to Ibiki on the under-grounds of the ANBU administrative building – hidden from the civilians by a strong genjutsu that made non-shinobi and low-chakra-level shinobi (at least low-level chakra as to those that weren't elite) that made the building appear like a desolated and rundown park, it was almost late noon. She had purposefully not eaten anything so that she might not make a nuisance out of herself.

She went into the interrogation 'office' manned solely by Ibiki to find he wasn't even there. She mulled on this fact and turned to go to meet the salacious look of Mitarashi Anko. She groaned inwardly. Outwardly she hooked up an eyebrow in reminiscence of Ino's that morning and waited expectantly for Anko to say something.

"I heard Iruka decided to be his usual male self and brawl against the Nara brat." – Anko stated but her brown-purple eyes were serious and Naruto knew that Anko was upset.

"I also heard it was a big misunderstanding that would not be occurring again." – she stated firmly.

"I guess it's partly my fault. I _had _been teasing him about you and our short time in the hot springs that weekend two and a half years ago during our rounds of sex. It was almost guaranteed to bring a shudder out of him and making him take charge of our love-making… it was delicious! But, even though I hooked up with him to fool around; I've realized--"

"You've realized that he's prime male shinobi flesh and you'd like to keep him. Right? I've no complaints about that. But being lovers and being husband and wife are two different sets of things. And I don't think Iruka-nii is ready for that one yet. He's been alone for a long while. Now I don't want to _ever _know what he's been doing with women before, but I do know that he's male and him staring at my chest… that's kind of normal for him to do. But that's all it'll happen." – she reassured Anko, but also let her know that usual male behavior for Iruka would only happen once. Anko relaxed minutely.

"Ah. By the way, Ibiki's waiting for you in his regular office. You're ten minutes late." – and then left snickering softly to herself. Naruto grimaced and vowed to never be a kind hearted soul again with Mitarashi Anko.

:-:

"You're late." – Ibiki intoned without raising his eyes to look at her from the scroll she was sure he was merely gazing at and not particularly reading.

"Met up with Anko on my way here. But I guess that that isn't a good enough of a excuse, so I'll just go with the flow and blame my tardiness on my previous sensei." – she said with a grin. Ibiki paused in his reading and leveled an incredulous stare at her.

"You expect me to believe that you are tardy due to your sensei's habitual tardiness? On what grounds?" – he asked as he also closed the scroll he was perusing and clasped his hands together to stare at her.

Naruto thought about it for a second and decided to reign in her pheromones. Ibiki wouldn't appreciate the thought of Naruto trying to seduce him. Even if it were to be unintentional. Yuck.

"On the grounds that ever since he took my virginity and filled me with his seed, I've been infected with a habitual fifteen minutes late on every mission I've gone on since my induction into ANBU." – she said quite clearly. She didn't blush as she spoke about her time with Kakashi during her first and only heat.

She watched Ibiki with a sense of amused expectation. She knew the man wouldn't cave at her unordinary excuse, but could see him mulling over the likeness of that ever really happening and see him accepting that her excuse was a bit more plausible than all the other excuses Hatake Kakashi might've said in the past.

"Good. You laced your lie with a bit of truth to keep it from sounding obscene. I like it." – he complimented and then grinned.

She remembered her first _and only _chunnin exam and grimaced. Ibiki's grin was anything but happy.

"Normally, a psychiatric evaluation from me would entail a stay in the torture examination room for more than three days – at least – or that is to say until you cracked. But since you don't have the luxury of time, we'll make this a twenty questions game."

"A game?" – she eyed him warily. She didn't like games. As if normal conversation wasn't a hassle enough, he wanted to play a game.

"Unless you prefer a different game… which would it be?" – he said giving her (a first to be sure) the option of choosing how the examination would go.

"I'll play you a poker game for each of those questions you wanna make. If I win, I get to ask you a question. If you win, you get my absolute cooperation and full sincerity on my part." – she said after a few minutes of not speaking.

He looked at her and then smiled. Naruto decided then, that that smile was better than a grin.

:-:

Four hours later, and all Ibiki had gained knowledge of was that Naruto was a very special case. They talked about almost anything and everything during the poker game in a reach to make the other loose concentration and loose the hand. More often than not, she won a game against him even when he was sure the cards she had let go were necessary for a full house, or a ladder. In the end, he sighed and laid down his cards face down and said…

"You played me for a fool Uzumaki." – he said acknowledging not only her skill, but her luck as well.

"Did I?" – she drawled out softly.

"This isn't working. For all the twenty and something times we've been playing, you haven't lost even once. Cut me some slack or we'll be here until tomorrow morning." – he said grumbling at having to beg for information.

"Ok." – she said smiling a true smile and Ibiki was momentarily blinded by the sight. "Tell me what you want to know."

:-:

"My report Hokage-sama." – Ibiki said as he stood in front of the Hokage at exactly midnight.

Tsunade grumbled and shook the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why on earth are you here so late, Ibiki? I sent Naruto to you almost eight hours ago."

"She was a tough nut to crack. She led me on a game of cat and mouse before I manage to cave in to her manipulation and begged." – he said feeling insulted that a fifteen year old girl had managed to upstage him so easily. Either he had been too soft on her or she had been too soft on him. Either option didn't make him feel any better.

"You begged?" – Tsunade queried lifting an eyebrow feeling interested in what she had just been told, albeit grudgingly.

"Hai." – he said but didn't expound anymore on the subject.

"Ah. Then… your assessment of her mental status?" – she said whilst flipping through the report, which looked impressively extensive to be sure.

"She's quite sane. There aren't any leftovers from the Uchiha's defection, or her early induction in ANBU. I'd recommend her for captaincy and putting her into the intelligence and coding department." – he said.

"Honto?" – Tsunade said raising her eyes to Ibiki's face.

He nodded. Tsunade felt pleased. Her gaki had passed Ibiki's examination with flying colors.


	17. Part XV

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. Will Naruto let him be her lover?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

**:-:**

**Part XV **

**:-:**

True to her word, after spending almost ten hours with Ibiki; she decided to walk towards Shikamaru's house. She was sure she'd find him awake.

And sure enough, there he was looking at the stars from the roof of his house. Naruto smirked.

"Troublesome. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" – she heard him ask as she settled down next to him on the rooftop.

"I came to talk to you." – she said simply.

He sighed. "I don't want to hear it." – he said, sure that she was going to lecture him.

"Well either way you will. I'm not going to lecture you, god knows that I appreciate your willingness to defend my honor and all that; but not against Iruka-nii. I had forgotten how my actions would be seen inside the village. I grew used to not feeling like I had to hide myself and forgot that here I'm still viewed as a monster. Even more so now with how 'attractive' I've grown to the general populace." – she wryly stated putting visible commas to the word whilst she mimicked the contempt she really felt towards the way the villagers still thought of her. She might have acted like she didn't hear it, but she did and their slander hurt.

Shikamaru snorted and then flinched when it caused his ribs to jostle at the sound.

"I have been wondering why you won't accept me." – he said after awhile accepting what he had been denying himself all along.

She sighed and then she said: "I love you, Shikamaru."

He realized that whilst the confession was of love, it wasn't the type of love that he wanted her to feel for him. She loved him for being himself. She loved him as a person, but not as a man. It hurt.

"I love you, Naruto." – he said choking a little in trying to keep his troublesome feelings from spilling over in a torrent of tears.

She laid her head on his shoulder and watched the stars silently, not saying anything or doing anything. She didn't offer him any comfort, and he thought he respected her for it, but it still didn't make it any easier. He felt as if his heart was physically breaking.

:-:

Another man, not far away from them was also feeling his heart breaking. Hatake Kakashi had been thinking of a way of finding Naruto and trying to take her on a date on their last day off before they'd be given a mission the day after the one coming. Instead, he found Naruto and Nara Shikamaru on his rooftop confessing their love for each other. He was devastated. And he didn't know if whether or not, he could see her again. Or if he had to see her again, would he be able to act normally or not.

He narrowed his eyes and decided to converse with someone who knew Naruto better than he knew her. He decided to go see Yamanaka Ino at the hospital.

:-:

Ino didn't even know she was going to be visited by Naruto's sensei at six o'clock in the morning looking so pathetic and so sloshed with sake that she'd be feeling a bit apprehensive as to how to talk to him. After all, this was a man who was fifteen years her senior and who prior to this, she had nothing to do with. She sighed and then turned around to say she was taking a break. Then she directed him to sit in one of those examination rooms for psychiatric evaluation at the hospital. She was sure the local shrink wouldn't mind her using it since sometimes she was encouraged in that direction what with her technique and her last name.

She directed him to lie down and left before returning with some water and some pills for the hangover. Once she was sure he was set, she was about to speak when he interrupted her himself and groaned before raising his eye to her and said with a grim eye-smile:

"Yo!"

He could see afterwards that she wasn't as amused as Sakura would've been.

"Is this about Naruto?" – she asked.

He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. The silence was damning enough though, so Ino could see that it took a lot out of him; the idea of Naruto being with another man. For what else could it be that had the greatest ninja around so down that he couldn't even muster his usual mask. And she wasn't speaking about the physical one that hid the rest of his face from the rest.

"I… I saw her with Nara Shikamaru." – he said in the end. Ino was analytical and knew that Naruto had decided to settle scores with her teammate.

"Ah. Well… from what I can see Hatake-san, you have probably walked into half a conversation; because I know FOR A FACT that if she was with Shikamaru this early dawn, then it was to set the record straight between them." – she said in an even tone and watched as Hatake Kakashi raised his head up fast looking like the ground had caved up under him without his knowledge.

"N-na-nani?!" – he stuttered out and Ino sighed.

:-:

Hatake Kakashi stood next to Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto awaiting the Hokage's entrance. Something had happened to the three of them in the last 72 hours since they had met before and became Team Kakashi.

Kakashi kept his eye looking to the front pretending to read his Icha Icha Paradise whilst ignoring at the same time the stressed out vibes coming from his teammate Haruno Sakura. Sakura was ready for a fight. That particular talk with her lover had rendered her annoyed as hell! And it didn't help matters to see her sensei reading that awful book in her presence.

Naruto on the other hand was ignoring his other two teammates mainly because she was concerned. She was sure something was wrong. She just didn't know what it was. One of her kitsune was missing and she had been unable to summon it for a report. She wondered why that was.

"Team Kakashi. You're here for a C-level mission. You're going to Suna."

Kakashi immediately perked up at the thought of going to Suna. If he were truthful to himself, he'd say it was mild interest for a place he had only gone to once in his lifetime. Sakura seemed to get into a serious mode immediately ready for the mission. Naruto was alarmed. She didn't show it, but the Hokage could see she was concerned.

"Permission to speak, Hokage-sama." – Naruto said in a low tone of voice.

"Granted." – Tsunade said.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Kazekage, would it?"

"It certainly does, Naruto. It came via a hawk that Akatsuki has made its move. They attacked Suna and took the Kazekage after a heated fight. Your mission is to help retrieve the Kazekage back to Suna. Your first part of the trip will be to go to Suna and see what you can gather there, before going after the Akatsuki." – Tsunade debriefed them.

"We'll leave right away, Hokage-sama." – Kakashi stated.

"Dismissed."

Kakashi and Sakura turned to go, but Naruto stayed behind.

"Your command, Hokage-sama." – she said as she slipped her kitsune mask over her face.

Tsunade was grim faced when she set out to debrief her ANBU of the situation involving the Akatsuki.

:-:

Kakashi could tell that there was something troubling his teammate. Naruto was quiet and pensive. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't dare to talk for fear of what she'd say. Thankfully, Sakura beat him to the punch.

"You're worried about Gaara-san, right?" – she said.

"Un. I'm concerned. I've gotten virtually no response from my contacts about his whereabouts." – she stated softly. Her gaze turned outward, to the future beyond rather than where they were jumping to at the minute. Her mind and body in sync, were on autopilot.

"So… you _do _know who is the Kazekage now, right?" – Sakura stated watching from the corner of her eye how attentive her sensei was of their conversation.

Since they were trying to get to Suna in the least amount of possible time, they _were _being cautious but mostly more concerned with time they didn't have.

"Of course I know who the Kazekage is. I was there for the freaking ceremony!" – she exclaimed sarcastically for a second before cursing inwardly at the wide eyed gaze of her two teammates.

Sakura immediately went through the information and analyzed everything from top to bottom. That would mean that as chunnin, Naruto had been called out of her training spree with Jiraiya-sama to attend the induction of the new Kazekage. Kakashi, however; knew immediately what Naruto had said. She was ANBU. Fucking shit! And the Hokage had told him nothing about that?! This was supposed to be Team Kakashi! He was the captain of his team! He was supposed to know! He narrowed his eyes in thought and ran into a tree.

:-:

Naruto had seen how Kakashi had picked up on her stupid blurted out comment and come out with the real reason she had been there, at Gaara's induction as Kazekage. Except, he didn't know she had been there with another purpose altogether. Gaara had asked her! And she had gone, in deference to her friend. And she hadn't thought for one second, that the favor she had done him when his rut came about, would come and bite her in the ass.

That had been really bad, having to tell him that she cared for him as a friend only. And sometimes it made her feel guilty to having let him kiss her and hug her, but she let him do that because Gaara wasn't the touchy feely type of guy. And he needed someone close to him to help him out those first days when everything was so chaotic. She was his friend first and foremost, but even so; she still didn't realize why he had been so open with his need of her being there until he had initiated contact of the intimate type and she had gasped and pulled away. She could tell her pulling away had hurt him, but when she explained it to him that she was there for him as long as he needed her as a friend; he had been analytical and said she could leave at the end of the week.

It _had _felt like a slap to the face. That Gaara would have done that, but during the night when she knew he did not sleep and he had hugged her from behind… she was happy that he had accepted her back. That he wasn't so hurt.

She had continued her training with Jiraiya right after that.

Her thoughts were waved away when she heard a crash. She stopped immediately, instincts going haywire for a moment, thinking an enemy had sprung on them unannounced when she noticed Hatake Kakashi pulling himself up from the forest's floor. Apparently, he had been too into his own thoughts to realize he would run into a tree.

For the first time in days since reaching Konoha, she laughed out loud. She laughed and laughed and couldn't help bending down at the waist because her stomach hurt so bad from laughing that she knew tears were leaking through her eyelashes… it was so damn funny! She couldn't help it! She looked over at Kakashi and finally stopped laughing, giggles still making their way past her lips at the funny look in his one uncovered eye.

"Sensei!" – Sakura said pouting and looking like she _too _wanted to laugh, but also wanted to maintain level-headed during the mission.

"Ah… I guess I didn't know where I was going. Sumimasen." – he said in his being funny voice, but Naruto saw through it and glanced away thinking he looked awfully cute like that.

:-:

They reached Suna with Temari once they had reached her on their way. Once she heard of her brother and of her other brother… she was ready to commit murder. But Naruto, calmed her down whilst Sakura took care of Kankuro.

"Chiyo-baasama!" – she heard Temari say in shock, but Sakura didn't turn around.

She wasn't going to worry about anything but her patient, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei could deal with it themselves.

:-:

Naruto found it funny to see Kakashi defending himself from an older woman as such as the Suna's elder. The inflection about the white fang caught her attention and she stopped looking to stare steadily at the woman in question. She knew that her stare made the older woman uncomfortable, but there was no choice in the matter. She had to know about this man. She felt like she had or might've had met him at one point or another.

"Chiyo-oneesama, look at him well and you'll see that that isn't the White Fang. Besides you know that the White Fang died a long time ago." – came the worried voice of another elder, and she knew who this was. She _had _met him once. She glared at the man and growled. Her eyes glowed red for a second.

"You!" – she said whilst she fisted her hand on his robe. The man was unperturbed of her strength or her anger.

"Ah right! I forgot!" – the old woman said and Kakashi felt a sweat-drop forming on the side of his face.

"Little girl, you best leave my brother alone now; unless you want me to hurt you." – the old woman said in a serious tone of voice.

Kakashi sweat-dropped and moved to get his teammate to let the older man go when Naruto herself let her grip go slack.

"I don't care that you're the elders of Suna. Don't come near me again. 'Tis your fault that Gaara is in this predicament in the first place!" – and then she turned around and stalked out of the room.

:-:

Naruto stormed out of the building with one destination in mind. The one place Gaara had shown her when he got promoted to Kage. She knew Baki had come out after her, but she didn't say anything because she was too emotionally wrapped up to worry about being followed by the jounin.

"You care for Gaara-sama, right?" – he asked eming to be nonchalant of her answer, but she knew otherwise.

"Of course. He is my best friend. I know I'm a bit of a hothead, but that _man_ makes me sooo mad! Ugh!" – she said as she used a smaller version of the rasengan shuriken to divert some of her anger.

By that time, Baki was a bit intimidated by the girl. She might've been an ally but that didn't take away the danger out of her. She was – after all – Konoha's jiinchuriki and he'd be damned to die this early in his life for not being weary of her.

"Then search for him. Suna's elders are the least of your worries." – he said looking off to the side once again acting as if he didn't care if she did or didn't search for him, but both knew it was facetious at best.

Naruto looked to the fading sun and wondered what was going on with Gaara. She hoped he didn't suffer too much.

:-:

"Here." – Kankuro said once he was well enough to talk.

Kakashi received the tiny piece of clothing and felt better than he had since Naruto had stormed out of the building in a haze of fury. They had a clue to follow now. He followed the traces of the struggle at least twenty miles away from Suna and summoned his dogs only to find someone already there sniffing around the place looking for clues.

"Naruto?" – he asked confused. He hadn't thought of the possibility that she might've been part of a hunting squad in ANBU.

There were two frogs of medium side and one small two-tailed kitsune. What Kakashi couldn't see – without his sharingan at least – was the thirty something spirits surrounding Naruto. Those spirits turned out to be those who hadn't crossed over yet and had been waiting around for someone to tell them what had happened. She had been the first and only one who could see them and they had rushed at her with words and testimonies of their fight with the Akatsuki agent called Sasori of the Red Sand. She turned around the sound of his voice a bit before returning to the matter at hand. Once it was done, she stood up and said…

"Yo." – Kakashi sweat-dropped at being told the same annoying line he had used with her before.

"What are you doing out here?" – he asked instead of anything else he might've wanted to say.

"Scouting, sniffing around. Sorry for last night's temper tantrum, I wasn't being myself then." – she said looking to the side seemingly angry at her inability of keeping her emotions in check.

"I get it, you don't have to apologize about it." – he said but he was willing to bet anything that she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Are you sending Pakkun to hunt for them?" – she asked instead and he nodded in response after he laid down his own orders for his summons.

"What were you doing with a kitsune?" – he asked whilst he gave his dogs the piece of clothing Kankuro had grabbed in the heat of the battle.

She blinked at him and realized that Hatake Kakashi didn't know about the kitsune summoning contract or the side-effects of the phoenix contract of being able to see the dead, but then she _had_ been seeing ghosts for much longer than just the three years that had passed since she had signed the phoenix contract.

"I have a summoning contract with the kitsune. 'Tis due to the training Kurenai gave me about genjutsu." – what she didn't tell him was that due to the Kyuubi, she could summon mischievous fox spirits to attack as if she were using a Magen genjutsu.

Kakashi blushed lightly under his mask. Naruto hid a small grin by ducking her head a little to the side as if she were being shy about the embarrassment she felt coming from him.

"Ah. Perhaps one of these days we should have a talk about your abilities." – he said lightly although he knew he wasn't coming off like that.

"Perhaps." – she teased back.

Kakashi had the sudden desire to grab her by the arms and kiss the living headlights out of her. Naruto felt him become sexually interested in her and briefly wondered why.

"'**Tis because he's attracted to you, you dimwit." – **the Kyuubi fit to say.

"_Hush you. I've got no time to talk to you." _– usually she was fit enough to ignore the beast and its comments, but lately with the rising wave of pheromones; the beast was gaining ground on her attention.

"**Yah, because what you're currently doing is so alike a life or death situation." – **the Kyuubi snorted.

Naruto ignored him.

Kakashi wanted oh so much to kiss her, but they were on a mission and he was always undisputedly always professional so personal relationships were a secondary to the mission they were on at the minute and still… he couldn't stop the high coil of lust that came to him that one time he looked directly into her blue depths.

"_Stop manipulating my hormones, you bakayarou! You're making him horny and I don't like it!" – _she said to the demon inside of her realizing just then what the demon was trying to do.

The Kyuubi laughed in that annoying fashion that Naruto hated and cursed inwardly as she decided in the spur of the moment to do _it_ before Kakashi found himself being totally unprofessional.

"Sexy no jutsu!" – there was a poof and suddenly Kakashi was almost wetting both of his masks with blood, but he didn't faint like Iruka had done and Naruto realized with a horrified stare as to why. The sexy no jutsu was an almagation of genjutsu with ninjutsu. And instead of making things better, it was making things worst.

She sighed and released the jutsu, but before Kakashi could say or do something about it, she tele-transported herself behind him and knocked him out. He slumped backwards onto her arms, and she decided on not being cruel to the man and leaving him high and dry to the empty desert, she laid him down and worked on pulling his pants off.

The sight – even after three years of not being intimate with him – of his hard and long length had her wetting her panties and she cursed at the horny fox inside of her. This was all _his_ fault! She could just cry right now, but decided against it. She summoned a soldier fox and told him to guard them whilst she took her clothes off and proceeded to – damn it all to hell! Why in the seven bits of hell did she have to suffer this!?! – climb onto him and fuck herself silly on his cock. By the time, she had come, so had he and she cleaned herself up, decided to mess with Kakashi's memory a little bit and dragged him back to Suna on her back.

:-:

"_Honestly! _Why didn't he heed Temari-san's advice about the deserts' unforgiving sun and drink lots of fluids?!" – Sakura raged when Naruto brought Kakashi back unconscious and gave her an excuse for him being like that. Naruto knew Kakashi wasn't dehydrated at all, but even so let Sakura feed him some fluids through intravenous and wondered when could she go to the room they were given whilst Sakura made the anti-venom and clean herself up. She couldn't get pregnant unless she really wanted to and she was sure the Kyuubi wouldn't force the issue, but she still felt sticky and uncomfortably wet.

Finally, when Naruto was given some privacy to do so; she flushed angrily and swore she'd get revenge on the fox… one way or the other.

:-:

Kakashi woke up feeling sated. Sated for what exactly, he wasn't sure; but what he _was_ sure of was that it shouldn't have been the dream he had about seeing Naruto naked or dreaming of having sex with her in the middle of the desert. Or was it?

Was it really a dream?

Kakashi remembered that Naruto was an ANBU now and a jounin to boot, wouldn't she know how to use a genjutsu to get him to think that he had had a dream? Underneath the underneath as the saying went and he wondered what truly happened. He thought perhaps that maybe he was growing too old for this shit, but then realized that if his theories were true; then… then he really _did_ have a chance with Naruto in the not so far future.

**Vocabulary:**

Kuchiyose = _summon technique_

Fushichoo = _phoenix_

Tori = _bird_

Sonzai = _existence_

Seishin = _spirit_

Kitaku = _act of returning home_.

**Author's Note:** The next installment will be – maybe – in two weeks, I'm still working out the kinks. I wasn't going to update Naruto's and Kakashi's relationship so quickly but this is what the muse came up with, so sorry to those that don't like it. And you'll see later on that Naruto did this not because she felt responsible for Kakashi's arousal, but because she actually has a soft spot for the older man. Whether or not she realizes as to why she has a soft spot for him, well you'll learn of it later on.

Here's a spoiler so you don't get mad with me for taking so long.

**Spoiler:**

Chiyo was almost out of chakra and she wanted to fix things with the blond jounin from the leaf, but Sasori had managed to inflict her with his poison and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to change things for the better, revive Gaara even at the threat of loosing her life, but she didn't have the chakra to perform a single henge let alone a jutsu like that. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was dying.

"Chiyo-baa-sama… please don't do what I think you're about to do!" – Sakura pleaded her, but she realized it was moot point now. She was going to do it. She was going to die soon anyway.

But even as she started to move towards the dead body of her distant kin… she saw the blond haired jounin take out a scroll from one of her kunai pockets.

Her long hair loose… it reminded Chiyo of the Slug Sannin in her younger days. What was the girl up to now?


	18. Part XVI

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. Will Naruto let him be her lover?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

Author's Note: It sort of pisses me off that people seem to think I'm doing my damn best to ruin Naruto. Right now, the character of female Naruto is sixteen. She's not a whore. But she is a female ninja. We don't see the sort of violence that was surely to exist in the real 'shinobi' world in the Anime. By the gods, this girl is considered to be an adult. I'm trying to portray a realistic female with wants and needs. Naruto isn't sure she's in love with Kakashi. She doesn't even know or believe that true love exists. In fact, when we see the relationship in between Asuma and Kurenai, they shy away from deliberately defining their relationship to the world. Shinobi don't get married. Kunoichi either get married off because of a clan or due to some political reason. My sexual preferences _may _influence the character, but the character isn't me. So… Naruto is a true heterosexual female. She doesn't believe in relationships either of the homosexual or the heterosexual. A true heterosexual is one who is attracted to both sexes, but prefers 100% the other sex as opposed to the bisexuals who are attracted to both sexes and prefer both in a 50 to 50% or 40 to 60%, etc. Please don't comment on things you clearly don't know. I'm pretty sure of who I am. I'm also pretty sure of where I intend to take the character, so whilst your reviews are encouraged, I will not tolerate your petty comments such as the one where you say I'm a lesbian and turning the character into a slut.

**:-:**

**Part XVI **

**:-:**

If there was one thing Chiyo hated was the way things had changed on her so quickly. Hiding from the pain and stepping away from Suna's life… she wasn't sure what to say when confronted with the harsh glare of that blond haired jounin from Konoha. She was sure those deep blue eyes were designated to unravel her own core like the Byakugan was designated to see the chakra pathways. Those eyes recriminating her for doing a damage that she had no clue as to what could happen into the future… they hurt her _**so**_ much.

Sakura on the other hand… while her skill could almost seem to rival the Slug Sannin, she was too gentle and too… too… Chiyo wasn't sure what she was, but Uzumaki Naruto was definitely different.

:-:

The fight was not going well, Chiyo could see. She was going to die today, but before that… her dear grandson was going to die first. She _had _to fix her mistake. She just had to.

:-:

Chiyo was almost out of chakra and she wanted to fix things with the blond jounin from the leaf, but Sasori had managed to inflict her with his poison and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to change things for the better, revive Gaara even at the threat of loosing her life, but she didn't have the chakra to perform a single henge let alone a jutsu like that. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was dying.

"Chiyo-baa-sama… please don't do what I think you're about to do!" – Sakura pleaded her, but she realized it was moot point now. She was going to do it. She was going to die soon anyway.

But even as she started to move towards the dead body of her distant kin… she saw the blond haired jounin take out a scroll from one of her kunai pockets. Her long hair loose… it reminded Chiyo of the Slug Sannin in her younger days. What was the girl up to now?

She watched carefully as she pricked her finger and pricked the late Kazekage's finger and used both bloods to draw a seal on the naked Kazekage's chest. She wasn't privy when did the girl had done that, but was she attempting a medical technique?

"Naruto! I know you want to save him so much! But you know zero medical techniques, don't do this!" – she heard Sakura say in a tremulous voice.

"Shut up Sakura. I know what I'm doing, just stand back." – she said calmly almost bellying how she swallowed twice and closed her eyes as if in a prayer that the jutsu would work.

"Do you need a sacrifice child?" – Chiyo deemed herself to ask.

Those blue eyes turned surprised to her own brown. There was a glimmer of distrust in them that Chiyo wished she could banish before she passed on to the next life.

"Chiyo-baa-saama! No!" – Sakura cried out now openly in despair. Soon they were surrounded by Suna shinobi all around, but Chiyo held them back.

"Kakashi! Please handle Sakura. I cannot have her bothering me right now." – Naruto demanded in a harsh voice and Kakashi nodded seriously.

"You'll sacrifice yourself, baba?" – she heard the young woman before her ask.

She nodded. "I'm dying already. A few hours before or after aren't going to change my fate. I also hate the fates and I intend to die when I want to, damn it." – Chiyo said haughtily and was sure the brief spark of respect glistening in those blue sapphire eyes was enough for her.

"Then… face me on the other side of Gaara and put your hands like you're about to heal him. Give me your left wrist first, though."

Chiyo did as the girl said and grimaced when the girl used the same kunai she had used to prick the dead body and her own finger to slash her wrist. She was vaguely surprise when she did not put the blood on the young man's chest with the signature seal on, but was reluctant to ask.

"You were poisoned and while its possible that Sakura's antidote worked wonders in you, I don't want to chance Gaara getting poisoned when he comes back. This is just a way for your lifeline to be tied to his. The sacrifice so to speak."

Then she watched as she directed the others to stay back and to – no matter what they saw or felt – never move an inch towards them.

"Kuchiyose: Fushichoo tori! Fuin: Sonzai no Seishin! **Kitaku**!"

There was a huge blinding light and then there was this giant bird hanging over their heads. Many of those Suna shinobi were too much in awe to be scared shitless of the bird made of fire, but Chiyo, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura and Kakashi knew that the bird of mythical proportions and of strength was a legend many had heard of but never seen in their life before.

Kakashi had been privy to it before, but from afar. Having seen the bird almost up-close and personal was astonishing and more than a little bit terrifying. He worried for a moment that this was too much of a jutsu for Naruto to do after that fight they had engaged with Deidara. Then when the bird croaked and began to sing, Chiyo felt herself being pulled forward although her body didn't move.

:-:

"_Dare da?" – Gaara asked feeling cold and alone._

"_GAARA!" – he heard the shout and could see two figures coming for him._

_He didn't know who he was and why the sight of a blond haired individual mattered so much for him, but he didn't care. Then when they finally reached him the old one gazed at him sadly and said…_

"_Forgive me. Forgive me for causing you such pain." – and then she grasped his hand and he felt warmth and memories rush to him._

_He felt being embraced by the blond haired woman in front of him and gazed into those blue eyes._

"_You are such an idiot. Don't leave me behind again, Gaara." – her eyes swimming in grief and sorrow. He felt like he didn't deserve her love._

_Chiyo began to see the light, the way was open for her. No longer for Gaara, though. Soon the afterlife would reject them into the living and she'd be forced to do this journey alone. But the idea of traveling wasn't so scary anymore. She was ready._

"_Alright you two, get out of here." – she grunted to them, Gaara didn't seem to recognize her, but Chiyo was thankful anyway. There was one individual right now that wouldn't forget her and another one in the living realm that would always think of her fondly._

"_Baba… take care in the afterlife." – she heard the young woman say._

"_Yeah yeah. Just go." – she said as she bade them good-bye, happy that neither one looked back as they left._

_And then Chiyo was alone. But she was okay, because a soft smile had appeared on that girl's face and she felt lighter than she had in years. She was going home at last._

:-:

Gaara woke up completely to Temari cuddling him, the sight of Naruto's teammate rushing to grab Naruto as she fainted from exhaustion and how Baki seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"What's going on?" – he rasped.

"Nothing!" – Temari said and she broke down crying and Gaara felt weird in his sister's arms, but said nothing while he was being helped to his feet. He felt a bit weak, but he could do this. He was the Kazekage and his people depended on him to be strong.

:-:

When they were back in Suna, Gaara turned to look at Naruto's tired eyes. He stretched his hand out towards her and she grinned – although she seemed totally exhausted – she grasped his hand into hers and returned the handshake with a vigor neither were really feeling.

"Suna owes a debt to you once again, Uzumaki Naruto." – Gaara said in the end.

"Don't think I'm not planning to come collecting, Gaara." – and then they separated.

:-:

Whilst Tenten thought it funny that two out of the three members of Team Kakashi were indisposed for using high level ninja techniques – she still couldn't quite get over the fact as to how her friend Naruto had summoned a mythical creature and managed to revive someone who was previously dead – they seemed slightly energetic but not enough to get back to Konoha on their own two feet. She sighed.

"Well? Gai-sensei, how are we going to do this? Hatake-san can't make it back to Konoha on his own two feet and Naruto is drained – I never thought I'd see the day when Naruto was out of chakra – from that…" – she shut up at the weird scene that came up when her sensei threw Kakashi into the air and swung him over to his shoulders as to give him a piggy back ride.

It looked too fruity! Weird! Eww! The mental images! Sakura seemed of the same sentiment. Lee however wanted to race against his sensei but neither girl wanted to let him.

Neji offered to take Naruto back on his back, which was awfully kind of him, so Naruto promised to give good word to his girlfriend for him. Tenten grinned and was happy to see Naruto back.

:-:

"I still think you shouldn't have done that Naruto. I thought you learnt restraint." – Tsunade chided her whilst she gave her a chakra replenishing pill and watched her lie back down immediately.

"Yare yare! I was just doing my job. Besides… one good night rest and I'll be good as new." – she said whilst grinning back at her Hokage.

"Good. Because according to Sakura… there are news of a spy in Orochimaru's grounds."

Naruto would've sat up if possible, but she didn't. She knew restraint _now _and was sure that she would get vertigo if she sat up too quickly, so instead she said…

"I wasn't privy to Sakura's fight with Sasori of the Sand, but it seems to me it is too much of a trap. I don't think we should go. They might be expecting Sasori, but I really don't think they'll be stupid enough to belief that he'd come back from the dead just for this. A sleeper would not awaken if his master is already dead to rely information to someone who seems like his master but in reality isn't." – Naruto said softly.

"I'm aware of what you mean Naruto. But I believe Sakura needs closure on Sasuke before she can move forward." – Tsunade said while she sat on a stool next to Naruto's bed.

"What kind of closure does she need when she's already engaged to marry Aburame Shino in five years?" – she said looking to the side frustrated whenever she had to speak of Sasuke with someone. She hated the guy for being so selfish, so much.

Tsunade lifter her eyebrow wondering how that tidbit came to her ears.

"Ino told me. Sakura might be looking for closure on Sasuke but I know for a fact she's moved on already. And I've no desire to see that jerk now." – but she knew they were bound to meet again and soon if there was any indication of what were going on.

"Yes… I'm aware you have new information on Akatsuki. What did _he _relay to you?" – Tsunade said frowning.

"Confidential, Hokage-sama. I'll report tomorrow. Now I need some sleep." – Naruto slurred before falling into a faint.

Jiraiya grinned wickedly from the wall where he was leaning on and Tsunade huffed annoyed. She hated it when Naruto was her usual obnoxious self.

:-:

Kakashi was told he wasn't going on a mission anytime soon. It was embarrassing for him to be brought back to the village on Gai's back, but the battle against Deidara and teaming up with Naruto to kill him left him winded and low on his chakra reserves. The Magenkyou Sharingan required a lot of chakra usage from him and he was beat. He was warned by Jiraiya about the red fox cape before they left for the rescue the Kazekage mission, but Naruto didn't loose control even once. And when she used her high level ninjutsu to revive the Kazekage, Kakashi was amazed to learn it was all her chakra. She didn't pull the Kyuubi into the whole bit at all.

She had changed a lot. Gone was the reckless genin at their first C-level mission outside of Konoha. Gone was the girl who pretended to be a boy and wasted more than enough chakra on a single technique than any other person he had ever met. Now there was a competent shinobi instead. She was really powerful and good. But there was something that didn't sit right with him. And he intended to find out.

:-:

Tsunade looked at Neko before her with Yugao behind her tiger mask to the side. Neko sighed and lifted his mask off, prompting Yugao to do the same. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the man before her and said…

"I wasn't privy to the fact that one Uzumaki Naruto, under code name 'vixen' was allowed to train with you before hand." – she knew she was laying it on thick… but not knowing Naruto's full capabilities was a bothersome thing whenever she had to fight the Council to keep Naruto at the roster for missions whereas they didn't wanted her to go anywhere else.

"Sumimasen Hokage-sama. But Uzumaki bade me to help her last year around this time when after going on a mission with me and double agent Sai, she lost control of the Kyuubi's chakra and almost killed innocent civilians on her warpath." – he said reporting the issue as if it were old news, which in fact weren't because he had hidden that on his report of the mission.

"You lie. You didn't report this. How long were you training her? Why wasn't Jiraiya involved? Why didn't he know of this new turn of events?!" – the Hokage slammed her laden chakra fist on the desk. There was a small fissure on the top of it, but it withstood the damage and didn't crack. The Shodaime made the desk himself, so it was obvious it would withstand a Kage's temper tantrum.

"I'm sure you're aware Hokage-sama that we ANBU are a separate entity." – a voice said from the dark.

Yugao flinched when she noticed her superior coming over to them.

"FUKUROO! Show yourself!" – Tsunade shouted looking annoyed as hell.

A blond man showed himself and said…

"Maa Tsunade-sama, please don't shout. I told you all about our intent of inducting Uzumaki Naruto into being an ANBU. My niece is worthy of trust, the demon inside of her is not. I wanted to make sure that she had the means to train herself without the demon's interference. Except it's already interfering… the pheromones going around… it pisses me off." – he said, his green eyes looking like a killer's gems.

Yugao had met Owl before. He was the deepest and darkest secret in Konoha's best of the best. Uzumaki Kaminari was Uzumaki Naruto's uncle and brother of the late Uzumaki Kushina. But because he was a secret and he was never known to Konoha unless as his ANBU mask – but even then those who saw him, saw him only once since after that they'd be dead – and so it was due to this ANBU operatives kept to themselves and did not ask. But she knew because Kaminari had taken her into confidence once the Uchiha defected to Orochimaru and she knew why he wanted her. Why he needed her help in molding Naruto up… a Hokage must be ruthless and self-efficient before being kind and merciful.

Naruto needed that kind of training. Did the Hokage think Uzumaki Naruto, rookie ANBU operative; wouldn't get some training? Wouldn't get the rightful training? Kaminari hadn't involved himself in the training. To do so would have cost him his life. Naruto might be a kind hearted soul, but she wasn't that forgiving. She would have killed him at first sight and Kaminari knew he would have never fought her for his life. It was as simple as that. ANBU vice-captain Uzumaki Kaminari wasn't going to risk his life meeting Naruto until he was sure she were ready to defend herself completely.

Then he could die in peace.

"I _understand _what you mean, but hiding these things from me; _your_ Hokage… isn't a good idea." – she said.

"Ah. I'm aware of what I was doing. But she had asked for help… why would a fellow shinobi deny her that? Especially since she hasn't been really trained before becoming an ANBU." – He said smirking a little.

"Touché." – Tsunade smirked in response.

Tenzou was glad things had worked out.

"When Uzumaki awakens… send her on that mission to meet with Sasori's spy." – Kaminari said instead.

"She isn't likely to help Sakura hide from her future." – Tsunade pointed out.

"I know. But we need to know how far the Uchiha brat has gone to insure strength and power. If he's broken, we need to see how much and determine as to whether or not he should be terminated before he becomes a bigger threat to Konoha." – he said.

"Point taken. Fukuroo, I need two of your ANBU. Team Kakashi has no leader due to Kakashi's wounds. I can't send Naruto and Sakura out there alone."

"With your permission Hokage-sama… I think double agent Sai and Tenzou here would do the trick." – Yugao said whilst she watched from the corner of the eye as Kaminari found the spy and proceeded to kill him immediately and then dispatched himself with a nod from the Hokage's sight.

They were aware of Danzou's movements and they didn't want that old rat to get ahead of them. Besides… all of them were routing for Naruto to become Hokage. The council be damned if they didn't want the blond kunoichi getting her rightful place.

:-:

Naruto escaped from her room one hour before she was released from the hospital. She was sure she needed to see Kakashi before she was given another mission. She moved over to his bed and found him asleep.

"_You shouldn't be here." – a hissing ANBU said._

She recognized the mask. Sai took his mask off.

"Hello jisei."

Naruto narrowed her eyes at the sly comment and said…

"Hello murasaki. What the fuck are you doing here?" – she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He smiled his empty smile and said: "Warning you. I'm coming with you on our next mission."

Naruto groaned. Having worked with Sai once in a lifetime was enough. But she figured that as long as he kept his hands on himself, it was alright. She didn't need to act horny and _be _horny if her pheromones got out of control.

She still hated that Kakashi had gotten her to have sex with him – even when he didn't know of it truly and consciously – and it irked her to realize she was as much a slave to her body and her desires than she had thought it possible. She vowed to get back at the beast. She was sure it was dredging up something to insure its freedom at the cost of her life. She wanted to win against it, but didn't know how. Not yet. She needed to study her seal much more closer, but for that she needed Tenzou and Tenzou wasn't easily available. She narrowed her eyes and checked Kakashi's mind. She wanted to make sure, the dream jutsu was still in efect.

Sai watched her calmly from the window. He didn't understand why she worried over her commander officer, but he knew she worried like that over everyone. She was quirky like that. He was startled – as was she – when Kakashi half-awoke and grabbed her arm trying to keep her out of performing another jutsu to mess with his memories, his realizations, his dreams.

"Did ya think I wouldn't awaken with someone staring at me from the top?" – he groused.

Naruto didn't stutter, but she did panic a little when his grasp on her wrist held true.

Sai sighed and decided he'd need not be there for this little exchange and poof himself out knowing he was under Hatake Kakashi's radar for the moment. If the older shinobi were more awake, he would've been spotted already. It was a testament to Kakashi's paranoia of being used to experiment that he had half-roused himself when Naruto was attempting a jutsu.

"Let go, Kakashi." – she hissed ready to get her own claws out to make him let go.

"Iie. I reasoned why you would attempt to make me think it was a dream. I don't understand, however; why did you think it'd work. We're both grown-ups here, Naruto. Why did you let me have sex with you, even if I was unconscious at the moment; and then deny the whole thing?" – he wanted to raise himself, but knew he was still exhausted and didn't have the strength to lift himself up without loosing his grasp on her.

She looked to be like a ferocious animal trapped by a bigger predator. She was as scared and as vulnerable as that first morning he 'met' her. He hadn't realized that Uzumaki Naruto – for all her bravado – was scared of being held tight by a man. Men frightened her. She might've gotten better at handling herself as a woman, but she was still every bit scared of men and what they might do to her.

She didn't answer and for a moment he thought she might relax and explain things to him but was not surprised when she poofed out of the room with a well place kawarimi leaving him to hold a pillow instead. He sighed and went back to sleep.

:-:

Stupid! Why are you such an idiot, Uzumaki Naruto?! He shouldn't have been awake. She should have checked before attempting to do something about it… now it was all lost. Damn it all to hell! She narrowed her eyes and thought about what to do. What to do about Hatake Kakashi knowing she had slept with him and deliberately messing with his memories of the job… she wanted… she slumped knowing that with her anger and her passion and her frustrations all swimming for dominance in her heart, she really didn't know what she wanted.

She needed sake. Lots of ice-cream. And two sympathetic listeners that would not judge her with it. Kurenai and Ino it was.

:-:

Kurenai was a bit surprised to learn about Naruto doing _that_ with her ex-sensei again. She had thought the girl would run for the hills if Kakashi ever hinted at doing that again with her. Ino, however; knowing how the older man felt about her friend decided it wasn't just the fox that did these things without her knowledge. You could try and seduce a man, but if he had the control Ino was sure Hatake Kakashi had over his libido; if he hadn't wanted to lay with Naruto; he wouldn't have done so. She sighed.

"Naruto. Listen to yourself wallowing about a man!" – Ino exclaimed from the other side of the couch.

Kurenai's house was a place she had been at before. But Yuuhi Kurenai wasn't her friend, they knew each other well due to Hinata and Asuma-sensei, but it was still untried grounds for her.

"Ino-san… relax will you please?" – Kurenai said whilst standing and sitting down next to Naruto to force her to lift her eyes to hers.

"Naruto… what do you want?" – Kurenai asked her.

Naruto was half-drunk, so inhibitions aside… she should be able to stop denying her wants and needs.

"To –hiccup– rule the world?" – she seemed to ask Kurenai.

Ino smiled softly at the joke. What woman in their right mind wouldn't say that?

"Here. Have another drink." – she said as she poured a high level of sake unto the tall glass.

Kurenai frowned and shook her head discreetly. She didn't want Naruto to get really sloshed. She was sure that the girl had to meet her teammate and leave for a mission at 10 hundred hours. She wouldn't do so if she was recovering from a hangover.

Naruto downed the glass of sake in one go and didn't burp. To Ino this was sort of amazing.

"What do you want now?" – Ino asked after a minute sure that if Naruto wasn't fully drunk before, she was surely now.

"To know him." – she said without stuttering.

Kurenai paused at those words.

"Know him?" – she asked wondering what it meant.

"Do you love him, Naruto?" – Ino asked sure that she meant that sort of thing.

Naruto shook her head quickly and then seemed to go a bit white. Kurenai handed her a glass of water – she had had that ready just in case – and watched as the young woman before her drank that as if she were in a desert and it'd been days without water.

There was a minute where everything was quiet.

"What do you want from Hatake Kakashi?" – Ino asked again.

"I want him… I don't want him to need me…" – and then Naruto slumped forward and almost fell asleep if it hadn't been due to the doorbell.

Kurenai grabbed Naruto and indicated to Ino to see to the door. Ino shrugged and went to it whilst Kurenai woke Naruto up or tried to.

In came Sakura and Hinata bearing ramen and ice-cream each. Sakura rushed to her teammate's side and tried to situate her and clear her mind, but Naruto behaved like a stubborn child and before any of the women present could stop her, drank the rest of the sake from the bottle.

Hinata was sure that the girl was really upset to drink sake. Sakura wondered if it were due to something her sensei might've said or something.

In the end, Naruto fell asleep. When Ino went to cover her with a blanket, Kurenai signaled that they should make her go to her own bed. Sakura agreed and the three of them moved her to her room whilst Hinata opened the door. Sakura and Hinata went to the kitchen with Kurenai, whilst Ino stayed behind. She sighed. Was her friend in love, in denial that she cared for the troublesome man or something else entirely?

"Oh what are we gonna do with you, Naruto? Are you in love with Kakashi-san?" – Ino whispered.

She started when she heard Naruto giggle a bit, she had been sure the other young woman had been asleep and dead to the world. But maybe she was asleep and was talking in her sleep whilst she were in a dream?

"Kakashi-kun… I care for you a lot." – Naruto giggled.

Ino curiously looked at her friend and decided to ask her again.

"Do you know what love is?"

"Hmm… nope! Isn't caring the same as love?" – Naruto playfully said, her eyes still closed and Ino knew this was Naruto in her truest self.

"Nope… well I guess it's complicated. You could care for someone… wait. Let's rate it. In a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest; how much do you _care _for Kakashi-san?"

"9… 9 and a half." – Naruto said seriously and then burst into giggles.

"Get some rest Naruto. Let me figure this out for you, okay?" – and Ino pushed some healing chakra into her head to reduce the alcohol in her system.

She stepped out of Naruto's room concerned but determined to figure things out for her very confused friend.

:-:

Naruto was groggy. She awoke at exactly 10:01 in the morning with the headache of a century. She made her way slowly to the determined meeting place hoping that she'd be able to go eat something before they actually left the village for whatever mission they were supposed to go in. She soon found herself face to face with someone's concerned face. Who was it? She blinked a couple of times until she realized who it was. Shikamaru. She smiled softly. A big grin was too much to ask of her at the minute.

"Naruto?" – he asked concerned she was ill or something. But if he knew anything about her health, he was sure she wasn't ill.

"Ah. Hello Shikamaru." – she said as she tried to keep a grip of where she was.

"Where are you heading?" – he asked concerned that she really was ill by the way she was acting.

"Meeting my new teammates… ugh… damn I need to…" – and then she turned and ran to the bushes. Shikamaru flinched when he heard her vomit, but if what Ino had told him that morning was true, then his friend – even though he was still nursing his broken heart – was hangover.

:-:

"You okay now?" – he asked after she had eaten ten bowls of Miso ramen.

She put her chopsticks down and said slowly: "I think so. Ugh. I'm never drinking again."

"Tch. Everyone says that after their first hangover." – he said with a bored stare to the side.

"Well… I wasn't really thinking that sake would be like that. And ten months ago I shut off the Kyuubi from healing me from small ailments so I didn't think that a hangover would be so bad." – she said in a pensive tone.

Shikamaru arched his eyebrow and asked: "You did what?"

"I shut the Kyuubi off from healing me from any sort of small ailments. If I depend on it all the time, I would've never been able to know where my true limit lay, would I?" – and then she grinned a happy grin to him and he felt his heart flutter a bit.

"Ah. You're so troublesome." – but it begged the question what sort of training would she have gone through to get there. It would bear some thought.

"Thanks for the grub. I'll pay you back next time I'm in town."

"Ah. I think I heard that Sakura would await for you by the new Academy building at 11:30 am." – he said.

Naruto looked at the clock on Ichiraku's wall and said: "Bummer. I wanted to spend more time with you talking. Oh, well. Next time though… I need your help with something, okay? I'll be seeing you." – and then she poofed out of there.

Shikamaru sighed as he took his wallet out and paid for the ten bowls of Ramen. His heart had thumped ever since he had seen her and he knew he wasn't over her yet. But what could he do if the girl wasn't in love with him. He figured he would always love her in his own way… even if he ever managed to move on.

Naruto was a good person but very troublesome.

:-:

Naruto was only three minutes late. The man she knew as Tenzou called himself Yamato and told both Sakura, the idiot Sai that managed to get on her nerves – even though she was okay now, she still had a small headache left over from the hangover – and her that they'd be leaving for the bridge where Sasori had told Sakura that he and his spy on Orochimaru would meet.

Naruto frowned and wanted to object to going, but when she saw the determination in Sakura's eyes; she sighed and decided that she would go if only to appease her teammate. She wondered if Sakura wanted Sasuke back for other reasons… but was unsure if she wanted to know for sure.

Vocabulary

Kuchiyose = _summon technique_

Fushichoo = _phoenix_

Tori = _bird_

Sonzai = _existence_

Seishin = _spirit_

Kitaku = _act of returning home_.

Fukuroo = _owl._

Kaminari = _thunder_

Jisei = _self-control_

Murasaki = _purple_


	19. Part XVII: Section One

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. Will Naruto let him be her lover?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

**:-:**

**Part XVII: **

**Section One**

**:-:**

The idea that she wasn't fine came to Naruto at exactly the same time they were going through the motions of getting to know each other again… with Sai. She decided to use a kage-bunshin to talk to her new teammates and she herself went to a private place to meditate. She didn't like to split her concentration into two, but she _did _need to know what they were talking before the kage-bunshin expired. She didn't visit the beast. Her mind was a maze different from anything else and all the roads didn't actually lead to the center, others showed her how she was doing, how her body was handling and this was the reason as to her visit.

She winced when she touched the part of her mind that dealt with her other center… her core if you wished… and she was puzzled – at first – as to what did it meant to see a blue chakra orb hanging in there. She saw the sea of red chakra and narrowed her eyes as she understood what it meant. She was pregnant.

:-:

Tenzou wondered when did Naruto switch with a kage-bunshin and pried Sakura out of an ink-clone pretending to be Sai. She immediately blew the clone away, resulting in an stupefied Sai drenched in ink. Sakura tried to get back at Sai until she noticed Naruto's signal of 'stop'.

Sai immediately stopped in trying to engage the other kunoichi in battle acknowledging that Naruto was more than a little pissed off.

:-:

A couple of miles before the meeting place, practicing with Sai; Naruto realized what she had to do.

Except in the rush to find out more about Orochimaru – the bastard! – and trying to keep her emotions in check when running into Kabuto, she lost control on her emotions and sprouted two demonic chakra tails and was working on the third. She hit Sakura with one and briefly managed to engage Orochimaru in a battle _she _would've won if Tenzou hadn't made the decision to use his 'gift'.

When she woke up and saw that they were missing Sai. She sighed and decided to see to her burned off skin. They decided to fetch Sai, Naruto already knew where he was and what he was doing. She hoped he had a shot of doing what he'd say he'd do if he found the Uchiha. She didn't think the bastard was willing to part from Orochimaru just yet. Even though she didn't want – somewhere in the back _back _part of her mind – the Uchiha brat to die, she _did_ want a threat towards Konoha to be dealt as soon as possible.

:-:

When Naruto saw Sasuke at the top of that big crater they were at – Sakura, Sai, Tenzou and her – she was briefly reminded of that dream. Surreptitiously checking to see whether or not Kakashi was going to come out spouting bad poetry or something like that and that she was _not_ naked or something worse, Sasuke decided to play the sharingan game on her.

Whilst Uchiha Sasuke took a long look at the savage beast behind the bars of the seal the Yondaime Hokage put up, Naruto narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like the Uchiha that much and his next comment confirmed it.

"So I see… this is what grants you strength. Even more so… you'll be my wife someday… dobe."

"In your dreams, Uchiha-teme. Leave my mind, you don't belong here." – and then proceeded to beat him with his own technique.

The only reason, his sword didn't manage to pierce her shoulder-blade, was because she counterattacked it with her knuckle bracer. She saw the interest spark in his eyes. She knew it had nothing to do with the fact that her wind chakra had enveloped her hand and the famous Kusanagi was about to eat 'dirt' if he kept pushing her.

He separated from her because she knew right then and there that Orochimaru's interest with her 'worthiness' had sparked an inevitable reaction that Naruto hadn't wanted the missing snake to make. Sasuke could be _convinced _to make Uchiha babies with her.

She snorted and decided that this '_thing' _had lasted long enough. She made the universal sign of Kage-bunshin – everybody seemed to know this was her usual thing, so she humored her enemies into believing that she was _that _predictable – and created three bunshin with the intention of kicking some Uchiha ass.

But Sasuke left with Kabuto and Orochimaru in tow, leaving the Leaf shinobi alone in a distant wasteland.

:-:

"Sakura. Stop bemoaning the fact that Sasuke didn't want to come back." – Naruto ordered Sakura and saw her bristling in anger.

She had been quiet and seemed to be in a perpetual grunge. Naruto hated emo's. She hated them even more than she hated the bakemono inside of her. Which was why, reaching a stand still point of no return she had had it with her teammate and told her about it.

It was a wonder that she hadn't been doubled over when Sakura sucker-punched her. But it was something that was better for her. She knew… that if she got in a fight with a teammate in the middle of enemy territory, she'd be in Konoha for more than a month! And if she didn't loose the baby in a fight now, she would be screwed over!

So she sucker-punched Sakura and then immediately hit her in the face with an open palm. Damn! That hurt her more than it hurt her! Shit!

"You're such an idiot! Why do you care for a man who doesn't want you when you _already _have a kind man waiting for you in Konoha! You should feel grateful that he even decided on marrying you, what with being a civilian and all! Instead you're moping over a man who didn't even look at you for more than two seconds! You disgust me, Haruno Sakura." – and then she evaded the chakra-laced punch that wanted to put her lights out.

By that time, Tenzou had made the observation that Naruto was ill. There was no other reason why Uzumaki Naruto was picking a fight with her teammate in enemy territory. And this wasn't a Kyuubi-related sickness either. Or maybe it was. He distinctly remembered seeing Kakashi-sempai looking miserable in bed at the hospital. Was it true that Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi had a love affair three years ago? And if possible, was it true that they had had another run in?

Tenzou didn't say anything for awhile until it looked like Naruto was really over with it.

"Like I'm a nobody like you! I am a damn good shinobi! A damn good medic-ninja! Why wouldn't he want to marry me?!" – Sakura yelled at Naruto and he saw the devilish smirk that appeared in her face, the markings on her cheeks broadening and Tenzou knew that Sakura was in for a great awakening, and not of the nice kind.

"You might be someone in the shinobi world due to Tsunade-sama, or your skills, or the fact that you were in a team with a boy who turned traitor to kill a man who is a missing-nin, with a girl who pretended to be a boy to keep her jinchuuriki status safe from people who wanted her bijuu and a man who is a legend of his own making; but you're nothing to a clan as old as his. His clan might never be appreciated for their abilities or their company, but he's an heir to a clan. And if he wants to marry you _instead _of letting his clan choose a bride for him, its because he wants to. He put a lot of fight in a relationship while you're showing everybody that you don't think highly of him. You make a mockery of him and his feelings and you humiliate his clan by trailing after a traitor. If that man didn't have a clan, like your first admirer Lee-kun; it'd be okay. But now… now you're making a fool of him and don't think he'd stand for it for long, don't think he doesn't have his own pride and if you push too hard… you'll be left with no one. So think again of what you say. If you hurt him _Sakura_-_chan_, you'll regret it. I will make sure to do so."

And then Naruto grasped her backpack, which had fallen for a second on the ground and continued to walk away.

Sakura was left to look down in shock at the ground. She looked up to see her taicho looking at her with some strange emotion behind his eyes, but he didn't say anything and instead directed them to continue their travel.

:-:

Sai hung around Naruto – worried that she was too angry to do something like be normal in the continual hate of the villagers towards their jinchuuriki. It was too bad he didn't know how to console, perhaps reading a book would suffice?

"Don't even think about it, Sai." – she said.

Sai nodded.

"This is where we part." – said their captain and both Sai and Sakura nodded in agreement although the girl was more morose looking than him.

"Hey Ugly!"

Haruno Sakura growled and almost picked a fight with the emotionless Sai. Almost, being the cue word.

But she didn't pay attention and instead took the route to her home, to get a much needed rest.

:-:

Naruto went to Shizune first. She _had _wanted to go to Ino or Hinata, but she reasoned that perhaps Shizune would be better. What came as a surprise was to see the Hokage herself looking at her with interest in her own golden eyes.

"Naruto… I already know you're pregnant."

Naruto gasped. She had been sure that she was doing okay in keeping people out of her affairs. Apparently it wasn't sufficient enough to continue on the same line. She had underestimated her Hokage and now she was paying for it.

Tsunade looked at the girl in front of her and sighed inwardly. She knew why Naruto didn't want her to know. After the remedial blood work that was done when they came back from the Suna's Kazekage's retrieval mission and the other medical examinations before Naruto left for said mission, she found the Kyuubi's manipulation in her gaki's body and her body's functions. So she went over to her gaki and forced her to sit down on one of the couches of the private medical office at the Hokage Tower.

Naruto sat and let her head fall onto her hands. She looked miserable and Tsunade was sure she was sad she had been discovered.

"Have you told Kakashi?" – Tsunade asked, knowing her gaki wasn't one to sleep with men on a one night stand without feeling something for that man.

Kakashi was the only available male that she would have been remotely comfortable doing so, but it begged the question as to how it happened, why did it happen and when.

Naruto shook her head from one side to the other. Tsunade sighed instead.

"As your medic, I'd like to tell you that it is your choice. As your Hokage and commander, I'm telling you that you HAVE to tell Kakashi as soon as possible."

She saw the girl shaking her head.

"No. I'm going to abort it. There's no way you can stop me from doing so." – She said in a heated whisper.

Tsunade looked at her with narrowed eyes and knelt by her side. She encased her in the chair she was sitting and said…

"It seems you already tried and it didn't work, correct?"

Naruto couldn't run away from the hard honeyed eyes looking at her own blue.

"You're pregnant. With twins. Learn to accept it. From this day forward you are _recommended _to stay in the village."

Naruto snarled and said… "No Fucking Way! I'm an ANBU operative! I'm a damn good soldier and I won't have you taking that away from me!" – Tsunade frowned and everyone in that room – including Jiraiya who had snuck in when they weren't looking at him – could feel the temperature drop.

Tsunade slapped Naruto so hard, Naruto felt her cheek bruise into a dark purple bruise immediately.

"Did you forget who I am, Naruto? I'm your Hokage and you will do as I say." – Tsunade calmly stated, although her golden eyes were freezing cold.

"Or else? What? What could you possibly do to—" – Naruto fell off from her chair. Tsunade didn't pull her chakra when she hit her in that same cheek again.

"**From this day forward, you are hereby fired from the ANBU Assassination and Torture Department**. For your insubordination, you will not receive any missions to go out of this village. Three weeks of administrative work, and two weeks at the Academy might show you some humility. If you try to abort, be sure to know there will be consequences Naruto. Dismiss."

:-:

Kurenai was deeply perturbed when she caught sight of Naruto's swollen cheek. Naruto came inside the house, nodded in her direction and left towards her room. Kurenai was unsure of what to tell the younger woman. She was unsure if any type of consolation would help. Naruto had acted like a brat. Mayhap it was the pregnancy talking, women tended to be more irrational than normal when pregnant. All she knew was that it'd be a long time before Naruto emerged from her temper tantrum. Until then, she had things to do.

The younger woman in question cried herself to sleep that night. Her cheek healed overnight as things always did – the supposedly sealed off Kyuubi only worked for a few months and then went back to do what it did with her wounds – and she laid in her bed thinking. Had she been too arrogant? Had she forgotten what it was that she wanted in the long run? Even if she were wrong, she decided not to apologize. Tsunade-hime knew that the only reason she had been allowed to become jounin was because she was considered a weapon to Konoha. That she wanted to turn a blind eye towards the truth was another matter altogether.

However, her pregnancy… she covered her growing stomach with one of her hands. She was aware that she couldn't get rid of those two lives inside of her. The question was how was she to deal with having twins when she hadn't told the father about them? How would the villagers react – she had gained some sort of respect lately – to her expecting state?

These were questions she had no answers to.

:-:

Jiraiya looked at his ex-teammate as she drowned herself in liquor. He was apprehensive to tell her that she had done well for fear she'd then drown herself in tears. He looked after her and when she was slumped over in the drunken sleep of the dead, he took her to her bed at the Hokage Tower and left her to sleep.

:-:

_A month later…_

Kakashi had just come back from a mission when he heard of Asuma's death. Kurenai was certainly devastated as was Shikamaru who didn't want to see or hear anyone.

Shikamaru had just sat through a game with his father, pulling a temper tantrum like you wouldn't believe when Naruto interrupted. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a dream, but he decided to let things run its course. With Naruto, it was always best to do so; messy things happened if you didn't. He hadn't seen Naruto for a month and half, and he was kind of in shock when he saw that she had a little tummy. He knew the girl almost like the back of his hand, so he knew she didn't get fat just by not going on missions for a month, but this was ridiculous.

"What… what happened?" – He asked with his voice rough from sleep, disuse and the sadness that was piling up again.

He watched as she knelt by his side, tucked in a stray lock of black hair that had escaped his ponytail. He shivered at her touch, not knowing why those warm fingers of hers healed a part of himself he thought he had lost when Asuma-sensei had died in his arms. Then he flinched when Naruto slapped him hard. He looked up to see her blue eyes as lively as a wild thunderstorm ready to strike. She was exquisite in her anger and he found himself fearful, yet was willing to let her do with him as she saw fit. She was the master of his troublesome emotions and he the slave.

"Shikamaru, you baka. Did you forget we are a team?" – Her voice was a mere whisper, but he heard her loud and clear.

He shook his head. He closed his eyes trying to deny the tears that wanted to escape his eyes, but also reminded himself that Asuma-sensei wouldn't have wanted him to cope his death like this.

"Then think, think your strategy so that we can get rid of those bastards." – She hissed out at him, jolting him back on the floor where he fell into a deep cleansing sleep.

Then he woke up, acknowledging what was wrong now. He knew what to do with the enemy.

:-:

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and sighed.

"I reckon you haven't seen Naruto yet, have you?" – She asked rhetorically.

Kakashi didn't answer. Instead he looked to the Hokage Mountain and said…

"Kurenai told me that Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino are going to get revenge. To stop them from becoming missing ninja, someone should go with them."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi thinking on how to tell him about Naruto. She decided against it. At least until those two Akatsuki members were dealt with. She nodded and said…

"I'll send another team to help you out if you so require it. Keep me posted."


	20. Part XVII: Section Two

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. Will Naruto let him be her lover?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

Author's Note: I don't own the song "Take a chance on me" by ABBA. Naruto is rather cold in this chapter, but as in the author's likes or dislikes; neither do I think the lyrics of the song in Part V which are from Miguel Bosé are pretty good. But to the character all lyrics that talk about lust and love are corny as hell and really idiotic.

**:-:**

**Part XVII: **

**Section Two**

**:-:**

Shikamaru was kind of shocked at how effective his plan had been conducted. Ino was shocked at how Naruto had finished the guy even Hatake Kakashi had been unable to finish off. Chouji was wondering if Naruto had gained weight lately. And Hatake Kakashi – himself – was wondering if Naruto knew she looked positively radiant, despite the fact that her kimono was bathed in red. Along the others there, there was someone who was not seen by any of them.

Uzumaki Kaminari decided that it was a fine time for his niece to find out about her heritage. But first, the little brat needed to confront her fears and face the father of her children with the news.

:-:

Kakashi wasn't sure what directed his sight to her, but just after they reached home, an ANBU operative jumped down in front of them and nodded to Naruto who sighed and defeated – at what he couldn't say – left with said operative leaving him again in the dark. There was something going on that he didn't know of and by God was he going to find out what it was, even if it killed him.

His source of information came from – unexpectedly – Maito Gai. He and Gai had a sort of rivalry-friendship thing going on, which is why he felt unexpectedly put out when Gai frowned at him and said he was disappointed in him. When Kakashi asked why, Gai had the nerve to look incredulous at his response. After a few more – trying – minutes of the "Fire of Youth" speech and the nagging about his 'hip' attitude, Kakashi had more than enough. He attacked Gai and found out about his 'seeming' debauchery of young Uzumaki Naruto-chan.

Uzumaki Naruto was pregnant with his child. Pregnant.

The words would not be dissuaded. He had a mental breakdown then and there. He decided when he calmed down a little bit, to wait until he met with Iruka to talk about it.

:-:

Iruka wasn't sure what Kakashi had wanted him to say. He, himself hadn't found out about the pregnancy after the first two weeks Naruto had spent teaching at the Academy. He had also seen Naruto at the administrative building, so he hadn't been able to pinpoint what was going exactly until Anko had told him, Naruto had turned in her ANBU mask. That he hadn't known Naruto had been an ANBU assassin for the last three years was permissible. After all, he was only a chunnin and Naruto had stopped boasting of her strength the minute it was discovered that she was girl underneath the henge of a boy. But that he had to learn that she was pregnant from Anko – of all people – that truly hurt.

As it were, when he went to the source of Naruto's punishment; he was unhappy but understood what Naruto had meant to do. The Hokage however, wasn't so happy with her 'little sister' at the moment, so Iruka left with a headache!

Kakashi begged him for help. The man explained succinctly at how the girl had 'probably' gotten pregnant. But he was at a loss of what to do to make Naruto _want _to accept his marriage proposal. Seeing as she hadn't even made a move to tell him or confront him since the 'incident' at the hospital; it was a safe bet to assume that the girl didn't want to be pregnant or tell Kakashi about it.

Iruka thought about it until he looked at Kakashi with an evil smirk that didn't belong in his normally easy-going face. Kakashi had sweat-dropped, but listened in. It was obvious Naruto hated open declarations of love. So he – in revenge for not being told about her pregnancy and having to find out from the father of her unborn child himself – set Kakashi up with a boom box and directed him to sing. Kakashi had looked at him perplexed for a minute before saying that he wasn't about to sing at the mission room where Naruto was supposed to be supplanting the Hokage in assigning missions to genin teams. What he meant though, was that he wasn't a great singer to begin with and that he'd only sing off-key.

"Ah… Kakashi-kun. You know that _you _**have** to get her attention, right?"

Kakashi looked miserable and nodded to Iruka's rhetorical question.

"And you also have to grovel a bit otherwise she might just turn a blind eye to you." – Anko said as she walked into the conversation, smirking evilly at the poor man.

Kakashi wilted a little bit more.

"I did nothing wrong." – He said quietly knowing it was futile to resist, but trying anyway.

"No. You didn't. But the only way you'd get her attention was if you humiliated yourself a little bit in front of her eyes. Nothing speaks louder than that." – Iruka said grinning mirthfully.

Kakashi bent his head and murmured a 'thank you'. Before leaving the room in a puff of smoke.

Anko looked at Iruka and grinned as well.

"So was what that about?" – She asked.

"That… was my revenge against Naruto for not telling me about her pregnancy."

Anko – for once – looked concerned.

"Um… do you know that the only reason I asked you that was because I was sure you had known? I was there when Hokage-sama confronted Naruto with her pregnancy. The girl DID NOT want the public to know. That included shinobi in general."

Iruka felt an inkling of pity, but didn't back down.

"It's time Naruto stops acting like a child and confronts reality."

"Iruka-kun, you really are amazing!" – Anko exclaimed surprised.

:-:

That Friday, Naruto had Administrative duty on the afternoon. So far, everything was tranquil and _boring_. When she heard music, she perked up a bit wondering what was going on.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

_  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me

We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go

The whole room stopped working. The Hokage made an appearance because she had heard the music and had been curious enough to come to investigate. The scene that greeted her was hilarious. Naruto was standing next to her usual seat with her eyes as wide as they'd go. Kakashi was on the floor in front of her wearing – Tsunade narrowed her eyes wondering if what she was seeing was correct, it was! Kakashi was wearing a black tuxedo with a grey shirt. He was still wearing his mask, but it didn't seem to be so bad a contrast. After all the man was still himself. He had been expressing himself through a song. It was _his _voice that sang with the music. She could tell it was an old song… a music group from – Waterfall Country, that's right… ABBA.

He was obviously not done with the song, however; for the next words out his mouth were more lyrics.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

_  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me

_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so_

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
_

_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

Most of the shinobi were smiling; others were leering at the young blond and some were trying to hide their guffaws of laughter from Kakashi and the rest.

Kakashi was blushing, Tsunade noticed. So was Naruto as she looked to the other side.

"Alright! There's nothing to see here, get back to work!" – Tsunade called out, making all her shinobi and some kunoichi – one of which was Sakura and Ino – start and move on the opposite direction of where they had been going before the humiliation of Hatake Kakashi began.

"Naruto. Kakashi. Please come into my office."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage from the corner of his eye. He didn't make a move to stand up until Naruto hastily took the offered velvet box that she had been insistently offered.

They entered the Hokage's office looking like two bright red lights. Naruto looking like the world had come to an end, more so than Kakashi.

"Well… is there anything you wish to say, Hatake-brat?" – Tsunade queried feeling a smug little smile steal into her face.

He didn't bend on his knee, but he did turn to Naruto and say…

"I want to marry you." – He said with no hesitation in his voice. It didn't show to the two women in the room, but his hands were sweating and he was trembling inside the tuxedo.

Naruto sputtered and couldn't seem to get her mind to work around those words. Tsunade relished the sight of Naruto embarrassed and without something to say. She had wanted the girl to look happy about getting pregnant and married, but Sandaime had blown things to smithereens when he had allowed the girl to get her way of things since day one.

"Well then… we'll officiate your marriage, tomorrow afternoon or as soon as your friends can work things out." – Tsunade said as she called for Shizune's help.

"CHOTTO MATTE!" – Naruto called out by the end.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi looked at her seriously.

"I don't want to get married." – She said seriously.

"But you're carrying my child." – Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto blushed and then said: "I'm the one carrying it, beyond that you have no say in it."

"Ah… but you're wrong gaki." – Tsunade said with an evil little smile.

Naruto looked nonplussed.

"What Tsunade-sama means to say is that, since Kakashi-san has made it openly clear – with an audience no less! That since he wants to marry you, the clan laws demand that you accept." – Shizune said quietly.

"Clan laws?!" – Naruto looked bereft of an idea as to what Shizune meant.

"Kakashi is the sole survivor of his clan. Just because he never comes to the clan's council meetings, doesn't mean he's above or below those laws. When a civilian engages in a relationship with a shinobi or kunoichi, be it male or female; the civilian has to agree that any children made of that union will stay with the shinobi parent in case they have a falling out. When it is two shinobi in a relationship - like in your case – the one with a higher clan – that is Kakashi in this case – we'll have the right to carry you to trial with six shinobi peers as jury and me as the judge. You can't deny Kakashi his heir." – Shizune explained.

Naruto slumped in her own place.

"Besides… a trial could work against you when you succeed me." – Tsunade said, knowing that dangling that tidbit of information would get her gaki worked up about it.

Which actually worked, Naruto scowled in response to that and sighed as she realized that the Hokage, her assistant and Kakashi were all in cahoots in this.

"Ok. You win. We'll marry."

:-:

Ino looked beautiful in her florid kimono, Neji decided. He wanted to tell her that they'd marry soon too, but knew it was too soon for that. What with the Akatsuki, and other matters concerning regular shinobi life, they were in for the long run.

Neji looked to the side and was unhappy his cousin was unhappy. But Hinata-sama had to face reality. She was a Hyuuga, Naruto was a woman and there was no future between them, if there were ever to be such a thing like that between two kunoichi as similar to them as anyone else wasn't. He saw then that Hinata-sama wasn't the only one who was upset. Nara Shikamaru was also upset, the girl he liked was marrying someone else; and Naruto didn't look as happy as she could look. For what Neji understood, Naruto had been cuckolded into marrying whether she wanted to or not. But that did not mean that Naruto hadn't accepted. She was pregnant. With the man's – she was marrying – children! How much else were the two people wholly unhappy with this going to work against that?!

Neji sighed and decided to make sure neither did something weird and strange.

:-:

Kakashi took Naruto to his house. He could tell that the young woman in his arms – he had researched this tradition in particular and managed to get her to agree to it by putting the guilt trip on her – was fascinated by the house itself. He was sure, that he had never told her about his family's house. He felt that he had to tell her of his past, for surely if they were married they had to know each other well, even better than usual. He wanted to have the connection his sensei had with Kushina.

Now there was a nagging thought, his wife knew nothing of her heritage. He had to tell her. But the question was when and where. He pushed the door of the master bedroom open – he had asked for a genin team to clean up the mess of his house before he even ventured in here – and let her contently look about. Then he settled her – gently – into the bed.

The springs of the bed – not a futon, but a recently bought bed just for them – did not make a sound and Kakashi was inwardly grateful for it. Sound would just make things harder between them. He took in the elegantly white dress that Naruto wore. By god was he enamored with this woman.

"Well… what do we do now?" – She asked looking a little lost for the first time he had seen her since the whole ceremony had begun.

"We undress and get ready for bed." – He said looking to the side.

Naruto looked at him weirdly and then said…

"I meant after this. Am I supposed to move in with you? We know nothing of each other, beyond the few basics. And I refuse to become the typical clan wife expecting your heirs." – She added in the end and he sighed.

"Naruto. I would never ask you to leave your dreams to the side. I respect your dreams for the future… your desires… I respect everything that you are and I love you for it." – He said it. He had told her he loved her straight out.

"How can you know that you love me? I barely understand the concept, how can you?" – She asked looking lost into her hands as she folded them and unfolded them, getting used to seeing the ring on her finger.

It was a silver band with a blue gem in the middle. Kakashi had found it a year ago when he had been in Iwa. Earth Country had a lot of gem mines going about and he had not known why he was searching for once perfect piece until he found it and had it made. When he thought of those blue skies in Konoha and how those reminded him of Naruto, he was sure he had made the right choice.

"I'll help you, I know I wasn't much of an example before, but I'm willing to change." – He said in earnest trying to convey to her how much he loved her.

Naruto blinked twice and then squirmed suddenly realizing she felt too constricted in the wretched white dress that Tsunade-sama had given her as a gift. Why the Hokage would have a wedding dress with her, she would never know. What she did want right now was to get these clothes off of her, but for that she needed help. She stood up and turned her back to her _husband_, here she cringed inwardly at how strange the word resonated in her mind, and asked politely for his help in unzipping her dress.

Kakashi was trembling because Naruto had not answered him and because seeing her naked again – he was male damn it! – made him feel incredibly giddy.

:-:

When Kakashi lay down on the bed, he realized with a sigh that Naruto had turned away from him. As he prepared himself for a cold night – cold not due to the weather but due to the abysm that stood between him and his wife (that word had a nice ring to him!) – he felt a tentative hand wound itself on his. He decided to take things slowly.

:-:

_A week later…_

"Hatake Kakashi… you've been given a mission to spy on Orochimaru. Jiraiya has found out with his spy network that Orochimaru is ready to do the body change, we cannot let Uchiha Sasuke be his new body, as it is he is a dangerous opponent on his own… with the brat… you know what could happen to our little ball of sunshine should Uchiha merge with Orochimaru."

Kakashi nodded.

"You will be given Team 8 as your subordinates." – Tsunade added.

"How is Naruto by the way?" – She asked surreptitiously looking to the side.

Kakashi's bored gaze turned alert.

"She is fine. I guess she's adapting to life." – He said in a monotonous tone of voice.

He looked to the side surprised to see the Head of the ANBU, Fukuroo. He hadn't known he would show himself to him. As it were, the man in front of him was virtually unknown to him. He had quit ANBU a long long time ago before the man had reached Head of ANBU.

"You guess? What kind of a man are you Hatake Kakashi?" – He heard the older male taunt him.

He bristled but didn't show it.

"Now Fukuroo… it was agreed that Jiraiya would tell Naruto of the whole heritage business. Kakashi isn't the guilty one here." – Tsunade said trying to placate the men in the room.

Kakashi grew angry.

"I don't understand what this has anything to do with my wife and I." – He said stubbornly looking away from the masked ANBU standing in front of him.

"You don't know? I would have guessed Namikaze had told you of me. Since that hasn't been the case, I guess I should concede the fact that you're not the only one at fault here."

Kakashi looked ready to leap at the man, consequences be damned.

"Fukuroo! Control yourself." – Tsunade warned.

"It is time." – He hissed instead.

Tsunade's face went pale. "Oh God."


	21. Part XVII: Section Three

Shinobi Turned Goddess

By: Kibou32

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… don't even own one of its manga…!

Summary: AU. Set after Orochimaru's invasion to Leaf and before Sasuke's defection. Kakashi finds himself caught in Naruto's web of love and without even knowing how it happened, he ends up falling in love. Will Naruto let him be her lover?

Pairing: Fem Naruto + Kakashi. Mentions of Naruto + (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara)

Warnings: This story contains sex between a 13 year old girl and a 28 year old man. There will be sex scenes – not so explicit, but enough that kiddies younger than 18 shouldn't read it without parental consent. Furthermore… I don't condone sex with minors in any shape or form. This is completely fictional.

**:-:**

**Part XVII: **

**Section Three**

**:-:**

When Naruto braved the village again, the first person she met up with was Iruka. He had been at the wedding, he had given her away to Kakashi, but he had been a bit annoyed with her, so she thought 'Oh bugger! Now what on Earth did I do now?' as he came up to her and smiled. Smiled?

Yes. Umino Iruka was smiling. His smile wasn't fake or forced, but it was actually a true smile. It appeared Iruka had forgiven her for her mild tantrum.

"Iruka-niisan?" – She asked looking concerned.

"Ah! I was actually looking for you. Given the fact that you were on leave due to your recent marriage, I had thought you'd be… oh well… it doesn't matter. You're needed in the clan council's office."

Naruto looked at Iruka for a moment before she said: "What do they want?" – Thinking that perhaps they were going to issue some order or something like that.

"Well… you have to attend to those meetings. Each and every meeting they hold, you have to go." – Iruka said looking a bit confused as to why his adopted sister – adopted in the sense that he was the one who had given her away to marry – looked so shocked to be told this.

"What?" – she said looking a bit on the panicky side.

"You're a wife now, Naruto. Kakashi is the sole survivor of his clan, you're carrying his child and you're his wife. So of course you're going to take over the duties that he did not take before, that include dealing with the clan council and other things such as those."

Naruto swooned. She was beginning not to like this sort of thing. She was okay with taking responsibilities and the like. But not with this. Especially not after he had said he respected her dreams and would help her achieve them – come high hell or heaven.

"Naruto?" – Iruka exclaimed as he saw Naruto's blue eyes haze and her tan face taking a nasty shade of white. The likes he never wanted to see her in ever again.

Naruto didn't respond. She fainted.

:-:

Tsunade was a bit on the annoyed side when in the middle of a very boring but highly significant meeting with those heads of the top shinobi clans, Iruka rushed in with a fainted Naruto in his arms. Kakashi – who had been there – only because he had to now, no excuses made as he was now a Husband instead of a simple bachelor, almost freaked out.

"Mendokusei." – said a voice as Nara Shikaku took in the scene and eventually decided they'd be leaving way later than usual, if the drama wasn't settled with sooner rather than later.

Hiashi – also having deducted that – rose from his seat and knelt on the floor next to the young woman. He was no medical ninja, but even he could help out with what seemed to be a simple fainting spell caused by stress. His effective – but highly disapproved by both Iruka and Kakashi – chakra laced jab to Naruto's tenketsu point that helped her get back to consciousness, brought highly worried blue eyes to his own blank ones.

"…" – He said nothing and waited for the ultimate outburst.

Naruto didn't scream and she didn't shout, but at Kakashi's constant over-protective hovering, she did punch him a new one.

:-:

"Now then… the first order of the day is the introduction of Hatake Uzumaki Naruto into the council. All present, please rise." – Iruka called out now composed after all that drama.

Tsume from the Inuzuka clan bowed along the rest of the council and then sat back down. Kakashi stood on the other far end of the room, being told hotly by an annoyed Naruto that she was mad at him and wanted space.

"Well now, I remember you from Hana's talk about her dalliance with you when you were a chunnin three years ago." – She drawled.

Naruto looked back at the woman and said…

"For the record, it was your daughter who came onto me and not the other way around."

Tsume barked out a laugh and said: "I know. I just wanted to know what you'd say in response to that."

Shikaku looked shrewdly at both women and sighed before commenting that whatever she did before her marriage with Hatake Kakashi, was not pertaining to the question in hand.

"The matter at hand?" – Naruto asked looking thoroughly puzzled.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was confused. When had Naruto dallied with Inuzuka Hana and why was this the first time he was hearing about this?

"This is just basic procedure as the fact remains you were always a non-clan belonging kunoichi." – Inoichi said.

Chouza just nodded and then offered her a small smile. Naruto immediately warmly smiled back.

"So… why do I even have to be here?" – Naruto asked after a minute or two of answering some questions she deemed fair enough and some jabs at her high pranking days.

"The reason is quite simple. This is about your heritage as an Uzumaki and as the daughter of the Yondaime." – answered the ANBU whose painted mask was of an owl.

He stepped from out of the shadows and bowed to the council members. The clan heads dipped their heads a bit low in resemblance to a half-bow in response.

"Nani?" – Naruto said in response to that. Her screech – as unlikely as it seemed to be – made Tsume and Kakashi wince.

"That is right. You are the Yondaime's legacy." – He said.

Naruto tried to control her emotions and said… "Ok. A legacy… I can understand that. But if you said that in the first place, then there is no reason for you to say I'm his daughter."

"Actually, you are his daughter. Minato-sensei was dating Uzumaki Kushina at the time. No one had any knowledge of you being his daughter up until you were born and the Kyuubi attacked." – Kakashi said.

"But you were shocked to know I was a girl." – She said pointing out the flaw in his statement.

Kakashi blushed under his mask a little bit and said: "Well… there was the point of a non-confirmed rumor."

Naruto closed her eyes for a second and counted to ten. Being pregnant made extremely moody at the most inopportune times.

"I see."

"We'd understand if you'd hate your parents, Uzumaki." – Shikaku said trying to gauge the level of maturity Naruto would portray to this question.

"Why hate someone you've never met? I don't hate him, I rather suspected that the Yondaime and I were related. I just never expected to be his offspring. It'd be stupid to say I'm not shocked, but from that to hatred it's a bit of a stretch. On the other hand, I would have liked to know who was my mother at least. I think I can guess at the reasons as to why I wasn't told of my relations to the man who sealed Kyuubi in me, but not why my mother's identity was hidden from me."

There was silence in the room. It was Tsume who cleared her throat.

"I assume you're not going to ask us what does that have to do with you being here?" – She seemed rather disappointed that the young woman in front of her wouldn't react more strongly than this subdued person.

However, Shikaku and Inoichi both looked at each other, before Chouza sighed and said…

"No one knew Yondaime pretty well. Beyond Hatake and Yondaime's sensei, or even his ex-teammates of which only one remains, we're unable to answer your questions. As it is, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio was barely chunnin by the time your father was in command."

"Ah. So you expected me to just go ballistic and demand my birthright? I realize I know nothing of families, but why tell me now? What does it matter if I'm the Yondaime's daughter or not? What good does it do to me? Does it get me status that I already hold by my own labor? No. Does it get me respect by the villagers who so still hate me just because they can't see past the image of the fox inside of me? No. What can I get by being told who my father was?"

Kaminari was glad. He took his mask off, knowing that only his niece would be able to tell his real face aside from the henge. After all, he _had _designed it that way. She had reached a level of understanding. But the problem didn't lie in her skills. It lay on the fact that _she _was only fifteen. That she had acted that way in front of the Hokage, two months prior; was of no big surprise for him. After all, he just had to remember his sister Kushina and know that the girl in front of him and his sister were two of a kind.

When the girl took notice of him she gasped and reacted accordingly.

"You!" – she said with a shaky pointed finger at him. They _had _met once before after all.

"Yes. Me." – he said enjoying the taunt a little bit. Lord did he miss this! Verbal fighting with Kushina used to be one of the highlights of his days back when she was her daughter's age.

Naruto flushed in anger and lowered her finger as she cursed under her breath.

"You see… Naruto-chan; we are the last two of Whirlpool Country. As opposed to the idea as I was, Minato was right in keeping the truth of your birthright away from you. Including my sister's. I will teach you the way of the wind. But you must promise me to let go of your anger towards being pregnant. That ain't good for you." – He calmly stated.

She looked pensive for a second and then asked the one thing that had been nagging her for awhile.

"If everyone knew – or at least suspected – of my heritage, then why was I cockholded into marrying? Wouldn't I have a higher social standing than Kakashi's?"

It was at this exact point that Jiraiya made himself known to the clan council. Jiraiya smirked knowing why she was asking and said…

"Do you remember the way the villagers' would take to Konohamaru when Sandaime-jiji was alive?"

Naruto nodded nonplussed at what exactly her sensei was reaching at.

"That is moot point now that Jiji is dead. The preferential treatment is only available to members of the Hokage's family when said Hokage is alive. On the other hand, Sarutobi-sensei was part of a clan before he made Hokage. Minato didn't have a clan when he made Hokage. You would have been the first one in his clan had he been alive. Alas, he isn't and you can guess what that means in relation to what Kaminari has just told you." – He said.

"I get it. This is a military based village, in which there is no such thing as royalty. Only the Lords of Fire Country are considered royalty, Konoha is a part of something else, strong and abundant clans are not alike the royalty of the Fire Country's courts. A Hokage is a leader, not a ruler or a king."

The majority of the clan heads nodded approvingly at her.

She sighed knowing there was no turn back.

"Alright. Teach me."

:-:

"The first thing you must do is get control over your emotions." – Kaminari said to a two-month pregnant Naruto.

Even though it was a tough call, Naruto listened to her uncle about the way of the wind. It seemed to be a little like a ninja body art technique. Since getting pregnant, the Hokage had warned her against using too much chakra

Every single day, Naruto worked her ass off with trying to control her emotions. Kaminari had roped Yamato into this, whilst Kakashi stood by the side and wondered if it was too much for her.

Then Kakashi was called out to do a mission with the remaining members of Team 8 and Team Gai. In the end, both Shizune, Sakura and Ino had to go and aid them in trying to capture the Sanbi in its released form. The person who Orochimaru was trying to use as a jiinchuriki, Yashamaru, died during Konoha's attempt at getting the Sanbi sealed.

As they were returning, it occurred to Kakashi that for a minute or two; he was sure they were being watched by someone else. He turned around and found no one.

:-:

Uchiha Itachi surreptitiously made his way into the village. Before he arrived by the Hokage Tower, he was received by fukuroo (owl) masked ANBU and he nodded showing off a forgotten itachi (weasel) mask on his right shoulder. They escorted him to the ANBU Headquarters immediately, where he at once reported.

"Uchiha Itachi reporting, Fukuroo-sama."

"At ease, shinobi. Your words can be given once the Hokage arrives. The matter I called you here for is different. Your eyes, how are they handling the strain?" – Kaminari asked.

"They are much better thanks to the Hokage's treatment – even from abroad – but my eyesight is still deteriorating. Using Magenkyo makes me tired; the strain in my eyes is terrible."

"Would you be able to use your sharingan to help Hatake?"

"Why would Hatake Kakashi need my sharingan?" – Itachi asked looking - although his face was blank – curious.

"You haven't heard? I see. Your contact, Vixen has retired from ANBU."

Itachi had been slouching in his feet, but with that news he narrowed his eyes and stood up straight.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto loved being in ANBU, last I heard. She wouldn't retire after only being in ANBU for less than five years."

"Well, truth is that she badmouthed the Hokage."

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed.

"And?"

"And she's pregnant with Hatake's children."

Itachi had been somewhat calm then, but at that – unlikely as it were of him – he fainted.

:-:

When he awoke, he looked at the surprised eyes of the same girl he had been speaking of. She was sixteen. She was sixteen! Couldn't she have waited until she was twenty-one? Or until he finished Madara off?

"Pregnant."

She looked at him not surprised he had been told but also not upset that he knew.

"Tsunade-no-Hokage took me out of ANBU not only because I badmouthed her but because she knew I was getting too attached to the job. Because I was reconsidering becoming Hokage." – she said matter-of-factly. He sighed.

"Were you?" – he asked.

"When you're ten and you say you're going to become Hokage, you say it to spite those that tell you you can't. That's why I said so. Later on, I did want to become Hokage. If only to change the world worked here. There's a saying somewhere that if you want to change the world, you've got to start small, which is why I did it. Which is why I also said it. But when I was inducted into ANBU… I learnt things I didn't know, things that had been hidden from me because of other things. None the least, I went on hoping I could retain myself. When I learnt that I loved being in ANBU, loved being undercover, loved the thrill of the chase and the stealth and the quiet, where the only sound was the beat of my heart; I knew that I didn't really want to be Hokage. Hokage was honor and duty. Hokage is death by paperwork and boredom at political squabbles. That isn't who I am." – she explained.

"So you were. I had hoped I saved you from becoming the council's pawn." – he said thoughtfully.

"Up until Sandaime-jiji died, yeah. But when Orochimaru killed him.. not a chance in hell. I don't think I would turn down the opportunity of becoming Hokage if it were offered to me after a couple of years. Right now, I'm still too immature to bound myself to duty over honor."

Itachi smiled a facsimile smile and she grinned.

"The reason Fukuroo-sama asked you to come and help me is because Kyuubi has found a way to undermine the seal. By putting itself in concordance with a fetus' chakra, it basically wants another body-suit. I didn't put it together until afterwards. And I have been researching of a way to undo this, but I need your help."

"Lead on soldier." – he said stoicly.

:-:


End file.
